


Paperman

by Ginny_Potter



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Potter/pseuds/Ginny_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine lavora alla casa editrice Fabray da pochi mesi quando, la vigilia di Natale, viene guidato fino al suo ufficio da un Post-it misterioso. Sulla sua scrivania c'è un plico di fogli, un racconto nato dalla penna di un misterioso Ealdwine Quillon. Perché quella storia, folle e bellissima, è arrivata proprio a lui? Chi è il misterioso autore che riesce a stregarlo con la sola forza delle parole? Improvvisamente Blaine si trova invischiato fino al collo nella ricerca disperata dello scrittore senza volto, affannandosi per trovare una risposta alle sue domande e agli strani sentimenti che si rincorrono dentro di lui. Perché non ci si può innamorare di qualcuno di cui non si conosce nemmeno l'identità, no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> Allora, questa fanfiction è un po' speciale, per me. La iniziai nel lontano febbraio 2013 per poi abbandonarla per un po', per poi riprenderla, per poi scriverla a spizzichi e bocconi e infine concluderla in un arco di tempo che ha preso più o meno da dicembre a oggi.  
> Il titolo viene fuori da un minifilm Disney bellissimo, Paperman, appunto.  
> E' una storia strana, una storia piena di storie nella storia, una matrioska di storie, per capirci. Per questo è sempre stata da me definita minilong "Klaine", con il Klaine messo tra virgolette. Perché, sì, ci sono i Klaine, c'è Kurt e c'è Blaine e c'è il modo strano in cui imparano a conoscersi e in cui si innamorano. Però ci sono anche Blaine e Ealdwine Quillon, il misterioso scrittore, e il modo strano in cui Blaine si innamora di lui. Ci sono anche le storie di Eald e i suoi protagonisti e il modo in cui loro si conoscono e si innamorano. Quindi ci sono tante storie d'amore. E tanti amori. E tanti personaggi. E tanti intrecci.  
> Quindi, è un elogio all'amore, come sempre, alla scrittura in particolare e, ovviamente, alla musica.  
> Bien, spero almeno di aver solleticato la vostra curiosità.  
> E' stato difficile scrivere questa fanfiction perché mi sono cimentata nel dipingere coppie alle quali non ho mai dedicato che parti marginali e qui invece... be', bando alle ciance, vi lascio al Prologo.  
> Ringrazio il mio migliore amico, Riccardo, che è un santo e mi ha aiutato davvero tantissimo in questa storia, come mai prima d'ora e che la sta betando con pazienza e dedizione, Eleonora, naturalmente, che l'ha seguita capitolo per capitolo, fino al rush finale, Federica, che si è scoppiata tutte le mie disquisizioni e crisi d'identità, Marta, new entry con la quale non finirò mai di scusarmi per averla introdotta a questo mondo.  
> La voglio dedicare a tutte queste persone, a voi fantastici lettori e infine a Te, che non leggerai mai queste parole e che mi manchi come nessuno al mondo.  
> Per proteste e chiacchiere, mi trovate su Facebook alla mia Pagina Autore.  
> Con amore,  
> Ginny
> 
> P.S.  
> Mi sento in dovere di specificare una cosa: un paio di mesi fa, parlando su Facebook con ALanna e con LaFatinaScalza, mi è stata linkata una fanfiction straniera abbastanza simile per trama: "The Life and Times of Author BA Dalton" di DaybyDay. Aperto il link, mi sono resa conto che la trama generale ivi riportata ricordava quella di questa fanfiction. Ecco, vi giuro e spergiuro di non averla letta e di essere stata presa dall'idea per la mia storia molto prima di aver scoperto l'esistenza di quella straniera. Non ho idea se la storia si sviluppi come la mia o se abbia tutto un altro intreccio, perché, come ho detto, non sono andata oltre la trama generale, ma mi sono sentita comunque in dovere di specificarlo per evitare spiacevoli inconvenienti. Quindi mettiamo anche un disclaimer: ogni riferimento a persone, fatti, altri lavori simili è puramente casuale, non scrivo a scopo di lucro, non voglio offendere nessuno e la maggior parte dei personaggi appartiene alla FOX, a Ryan Murphy e compagnia cantando.  
> G.

 

 

Prologo

 

 

  
-No, mamma, non tornerò a casa per Natale. Lo so che c’è quella cena dai Collins, per questo non torno. No, mamma. No.-

Blaine Anderson sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiando la cornetta del telefono sul tavolo, rigirandosi la matita tra le mani e rileggendo per la ventesima volta la stessa riga del manoscritto di cui si stava occupando quel giorno.

Dal microfono proveniva ancora la voce di Helen Anderson che ciarlava su quanto sarebbe stato scortese nei confronti dei signori Collins se lui non si fosse presentato, che Cooper e Naomi sarebbero venuti – e Blaine si chiese chi diavolo fosse Naomi, visto che l’ultima volta che aveva sentito suo fratello lui sembrava pazzo d’amore per una certa Daisy – e che…

Tirò su la cornetta con furia: -Mamma, non voglio venire a cena dai Collins. Non voglio conoscere la loro figlia dagli occhi da cerbiatta e la laurea comprata a Stanford dai soldi del suo paparino e sono gay. Sono gay, mamma, _gay_.- sillabò -E lo sono da trent’anni, non ho cambiato nelle ultime sei ore. Fatevene una ragione.- ringhiò, sbattendo il telefono al suo posto e prendendosi la testa fra le mani. Odiava sbottare così, odiava poi subire il gelo dei suoi genitori per la settimana successiva e odiava sentirsi in colpa. Era assurdo pensare che avrebbero preferito che Cooper portasse a casa una ragazza diversa ogni fine settimana piuttosto che lui facesse entrare sotto il loro tetto un ipotetico futuro marito. Ipotetico futuro marito che era molto ipotetico e molto futuro. Non era come se l’avessero disconosciuto come figlio e l’avessero sbattuto fuori di casa solo… anche a distanza di anni non riuscivano a mandare giù il fatto che fosse omosessuale, era un dettaglio taciuto sulla sua vita.

-Dio, questo affare fa schifo.- sbottò, dando un colpo alla pila di fogli e accasciandosi stancamente contro lo schienale della sedia girevole. La pila rovinò lateralmente, rovesciando il portapenne. Una biro o due rotolarono a terra in un tripudio di plastica mangiucchiata.

La porta del suo piccolo ufficio si aprì e una ragazza asiatica con una cascata di capelli neri e blu fece capolino, rivolgendogli un piccolo sorriso. Il suo sguardo cadde sulle penne a terra e sui fogli sparpagliati sulla scrivania:

-Ciao Blaine, fammi indovinare: lui è figlio di contadini e scopre un potere inaspettato, deve salvare il mondo e scopre solo alla fine che il cattivo è suo fratello?-

Blaine alzò gli occhi dal disastro che era la sua scrivania e fece un sorrisino: -Il padre. Ciao, Tina. Posso sapere perché Quinn mi rifila sempre i romanzetti fantasy tutti uguali di quindicenni patiti di Dungeons&Dragons? E soprattutto perché mi chiede di leggerli “dall’inizio alla fine” perché “non si sa mai”?-

Lei si strinse nelle spalle, raccogliendo le due bic e risistemando in piedi il portapenne: -Perché sei l’ultimo arrivato. Una volta anch’io correggevo orride prime opere da quattro soldi.- si chinò per sistemare i fogli sul tavolo, per poi picchiettare le dita sul vecchio modello di telefono di plastica appoggiato lì a fianco: -E non urlare al telefono, non hai un ufficio insonorizzato sulla Fifth, ma un bugigattolo di truciolato.-

Blaine avvampò: -Mi dispiace. Mi ha chiamato lei sul numero dell’ufficio perché ho spento il cellulare nella speranza che non riuscisse a contattarmi, ma in qualche modo deve essere risalita a questo.- sbuffò -È peggio dell’FBI.-

Tina rise, appoggiandosi alla scrivania e giocherellando con una ciocca di capelli blu elettrico, prima di arricciare lievemente le labbra, come se fosse indecisa se chiedergli o no qualcosa.

Blaine si guardò intorno, passandosi una mano dietro al collo: -Ma… sei venuta per dirmi qualcosa?- domandò gentilmente.

Lei si strinse nelle spalle: -In realtà sì. Ma ora non sono più molto sicura di volertelo chiedere.- mormorò, mentre le sue guance si tingevano di un bel rosa.

Blaine aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso: -Come…? Perché?- mormorò, chiedendosi se avesse detto o fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.

Da quando era entrato a lavorare per la casa editrice Fabray, Tina Cohen Chang era stata la cosa più simile a un’amica che avesse incontrato. Si erano conosciuti il primo giorno di Blaine davanti a una macchinetta del caffè che non voleva funzionare e lui aveva salvato la situazione dando una veloce spallata al vecchio catafalco dopo essersi assicurato che nessuno li stesse guardando. Erano passati quasi tre mesi e ancora, nella pausa delle dieci, Tina era colei con la quale prendeva sempre quello stesso caffè, chiacchierando del più e del meno.

-Per quello che hai detto al telefono.- rispose lei piano, continuando a giocherellare con i capelli.

Blaine cercò di ripassare mentalmente quello che aveva urlato a sua madre in quella sorta di attacco isterico e quando finalmente riuscì a concentrarsi a sufficienza arrossì di botto, mordendosi un labbro.

Oh dio, perché l’aveva detto?

-Tina, io…-

Improvvisamente una serie di scenari terrificanti gli si palesarono davanti agli occhi: e se fossero stati tutti dei conservatori reazionari che odiavano gli omosessuali? E se fosse stato licenziato, per questo? O, peggio, se Tina avesse deciso di ricattarlo per mantenere il segreto? Lui non aveva abbastanza soldi per pagare una lauta somma ogni mese e mantenere i suoi standard di vita; avrebbe dovuto abbandonare l’appartamento a Manhattan e trasferirsi nel Bronx e…

Come accorgendosi del suo attacco di panico mentale, Tina si affrettò ad intervenire: -No, è tutto okay, solo…- fece una risata nervosa e Blaine recuperò la ventina di anni di vita che aveva appena perso -non credevo fossi gay.-

Blaine abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio papillon a motivo scozzese, il maglioncino color senape e i jeans risvoltati in fondo e dischiuse leggermente le labbra: era proprio a New York, in un qualsiasi altro posto del mondo chiunque si fosse vestito così sarebbe stato bollato come omosessuale anche se fosse stato il sosia di Sylvester Stallone.

-Io…- si strinse appena nelle spalle -Be’, lo sono.- disse con voce piccola -Vo-volevi chiedermi di uscire?- la voce gli uscì strozzata e con una cadenza lievemente isterica.

Lei arrossì furiosamente e prese a camminare avanti e indietro per il piccolo ufficio – tre passi verso destra, pausa, tre passi verso sinistra – lisciandosi in continuazione il vestito come se temesse che a ogni passo si formasse una nuova piega.

-No, io… cioè, una specie.- si bloccò, voltandosi verso di lui che la guardava con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite: -Quello che volevo dirti è che… insomma, Quinn dà una festa di Natale per i dipendenti e alcuni amici a casa sua, il ventitré.- prese un profondo respiro, abbassando lo sguardo fino a fissarsi la punta dei piedi.

-Sarò felice di essere il tuo accompagnatore.-

La testa di Tina scattò verso l’alto così velocemente che Blaine pensò che le sarebbe venuto il colpo della strega.

-Cosa?-

Fece un piccolo sorriso: -Se tu… se ti fa piacere, potrei essere il tuo cavaliere. Come… come amici.-

Tina aprì e chiuse la bocca due o tre volte, troppo sconvolta per dire o fare qualsiasi cosa.

Blaine sospirò piano e si alzò, avvicinandosi a lei e appoggiandole le mani sulle spalle, scuotendola delicatamente: -Tina Cohen-Chang, mi permetterai di essere il tuo accompagnatore barra amico gay alla festa di Natale del nostro irascibile capo?-

Tina scoppiò a ridere e annuì velocemente.

Blaine ricambiò il sorriso, stringendo delicatamente la presa sulle sue spalle prima di lasciarla e fare un passo indietro, verso la libreria ricolma di manoscritti e scartoffie.

Tina si voltò verso la porta e la aprì, facendo per uscire, prima di voltarsi all’ultimo secondo: -Blaine?-

-Sì?-

-In qualità di amico gay dovrai aiutarmi anche a scegliere il vestito.-

Blaine scoppiò a ridere e si indicò: -Io? Ma mi vedi?-

Lei si unì alla sua risata, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Blaine scosse la testa, divertito e rimase fermo per qualche istante, osservando il plico di fogli ancora appoggiato sulla scrivania: mancavano molte e molte pagine di racconto insignificante e ripetitivo.

-D’accordo, Anakin, torniamo a noi.- sospirò sconsolato, prima di risistemarsi dietro la scrivania. Sarebbe venuto il giorno in cui gli avrebbero consegnato qualcosa di più stimolante, sarebbe venuto.

  
 

*

  
 

Il giorno della festa di Quinn, Blaine si sentiva nervoso come un ragazzino prima del ballo scolastico. Arrivò in ufficio con il sorriso tirato e la testa rivolta alla serata. Quando imboccò il corridoio, sulla macchinetta era appiccicato un Post-it rosa ricoperto dalla scrittura disordinata di Tina: “Scusa, Quinn mi ha beccata che ti aspettavo e mi ha intimato di andare al lavoro. Buona giornata!” Blaine sorrise divertito e fece scivolare il foglietto nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni, prima di tirare fuori qualche monetina e farla scivolare nella fessura. Proprio mentre si chinava per prendere il caffè, litigando con il bicchiere bollente, sentì qualcuno appoggiarsi al muro lì accanto.

-Non so come voi facciate a bere quell’olio di motore.-

Blaine si tirò su e sorrise, tenendo il bicchierino tra il pollice e l’indice per evitare di ustionarsi i polpastrelli. Conosceva l’uomo che con tanta grazia prendeva piccoli sorsi da un grande bicchiere di cartone di Starbucks, ogni tanto scambiavano due parole in corridoio, un sorriso, un cenno del capo. Kurt Hummel lavorava per la casa editrice Fabray da cinque anni, era quello con più esperienza e l'unico ad avere la cieca fiducia di Quinn. Nonostante fosse famosissimo nell’ambiente, nessuno sapeva nulla di lui; non si sbilanciava mai, non aveva particolari legami all’interno della casa editrice e non si conosceva nulla della sua vita non lavorativa. Insomma, era un vero e proprio mistero.

-Buongiorno, Kurt.-

-Buongiorno, Blaine.-

Blaine girò il cucchiaino all’interno del bicchiere, piegando leggermente la testa verso destra, in direzione del grande stanzone poco distante: -Sei pronto per la festa?- chiese, cercando di imbastire una parvenza di eccitazione in previsione dell’evento mondano dell’anno.

-Non vengo.- rispose Kurt tranquillo, prendendo un sorso di caffè -Sai, non proprio il mio genere.-

Blaine annuì lievemente: -Già. I-io vado. Sai, dicono che Quinn ci tiene e tutto il resto.- si strinse nelle spalle, sorridendo leggermente, quasi imbarazzato.

Kurt lo metteva in soggezione, in un certo senso; lo guardava con quegli imperscrutabili occhi azzurri, come se conoscesse ogni suo più piccolo segreto, si sentiva messo a nudo.

-Quinn ci tiene.- confermò -Sono sicuro che tu abbia già fatto buona impressione su di lei, in ogni caso.- i suoi occhi vagarono verso un punto imprecisato alle sue spalle, soffermandosi sulla porta in fondo al corridoio sulla quale il nome di Quinn Fabray era inciso in caratteri dorati.

Blaine si strinse nelle spalle e annuì: -Ci provo.-

Kurt lasciò cadere il proprio bicchiere nella spazzatura, prima di superarlo, rivolgendogli un breve sorriso: -Ci vediamo in giro, Blaine.-

Lui buttò giù il caffè tutto d’un fiato, voltandosi per osservare Kurt sparire dietro una porta: -Ci vediamo.- sussurrò, affascinato.

  
 

*

  
 

Tina abitava in una graziosa stradina di Chinatown insieme a sua sorella e a una sua amica, al terzo piano di un palazzo di mattoni. Blaine si sentiva un po’ come un diciottenne che andava a prendere la propria ragazza per il prom ed era una sensazione assolutamente ignota visto che dopo il Sadie Hawkins del suo secondo anno non aveva più voluto vedere un ballo scolastico nemmeno da lontano. Suonò due volte il citofono, sistemandosi il papillon, specchiandosi nel riflesso della maniglia di ottone lucido.

-Chi è?- gracchiò nell’altoparlante una voce che Blaine non aveva mai sentito prima.

-Sono… sono Blaine.- rispose velocemente.

Si sentì un ridacchiare diffuso e la serratura del portoncino scattò. Blaine cercò di non arrossire troppo, mentre percorreva le scale fino al terzo piano. Appoggiata alla porta c’era una ragazza nera estremamente prosperosa e Blaine si sentì un attimo messo in soggezione dalla sua mole: lo superava in altezza di almeno tutta la testa, grazie anche a un paio di tacchi niente male.

-Ciao.- tentò, sorridendo e porgendole la mano destra -Sono Blaine, un collega di Tina.-

Lei lo studiò attentamente per qualche istante, poi si voltò verso l’interno dell’appartamento: -Tina è arrivato l’orsacchiotto! E’ così carino che mi viene voglia di chiedergli se ha un cuore rosa tatuato sul petto come un Coccolotto. E diavolo se ne usa di gel per capelli!-

Per poco a Blaine non cadde la mascella.

-Unique!- ringhiò Tina, da qualche parte dietro di lei, prima di scostarla malamente e irrompere sul pianerottolo con il cappotto mezzo indossato e ancora una scarpa in mano.

-Hey, ciao.- mormorò senza fiato, rivolgendo un timido sorriso a Blaine, mentre tentava non troppo velatamente di nascondere il suo chiaro compiacimento nello squadrarlo -Scusala.- aggiunse subito dopo.

-Non c’è problema.- scosse la testa, ridacchiando, prima di porgere il braccio a Tina: -Sei molto carina, questa sera. Vogliamo andare?-

-Che gentiluomo.- sospirò Unique sulla porta -Fossero tutti così.-

-È gay, tesoro.- la redarguì Tina, agitando un dito in segno di avvertimento, prima di far scivolare la mano sull’avambraccio di Blaine.

-Appunto.- replicò lei ammiccando.

Fu quello il momento in cui Tina lo trascinò giù per le scale senza dargli nemmeno il tempo di salutare. O di realizzare, se non altro.

  
 

*

  
 

Blaine Anderson non aveva problemi con l’alcol. Non ne aveva. Insomma, di tanto in tanto usciva con gli amici e alzava un po’ il gomito, ma chi non lo faceva? E comunque non possedeva un’automobile. Quindi era tutto molto sicuro. Tutto. Molto. Sicuro. Blaine non aveva assolutamente nessun problema con l’alcol. E lo reggeva. Molto bene. Sì. Dalla birra alla qualunque-cosa-fosse-quella-cosa-azzurra-che-aveva-in-mano. Benissimo. Era molto a suo agio, infatti, molto a suo agio.

La festa era fantastica. Wow. Davvero, oltre il fantastico. C’erano le luci colorate e la palla strafosc… stabos… stramostro… qualcosa del genere. E Blaine si divertiva, si divertiva un sacco. Tutti i suoi colleghi erano così simpatici e la musica era davvero buona e c’era il karaoke! Il karaoke, davvero! E Blaine aveva cantato duetti con praticamente tutti. Praticamente tutti _tutti_. Ed erano tutti così bravi a cantare e così dotati e così gentili e spassosi. Davvero spassosi. E Blaine era proprio contento. Sì, sì.

Tina stava ballando con un ragazzo molto molto alto con gli occhi a mandorla come lei. Blaine non si ricordava se era un amico di Joe o di Artie, ma era alto. Davvero alto. Buffo che avessero entrambi gli occhi a mandorla. Non era buffo? Molto, molto buffo.

Si lasciò cadere su un divanetto con un sorriso sereno sulle labbra, bevendo velocemente dalla sua bevanda blu. Era in una bella casa, con persone assolutamente favolose e mancavano pochi giorni a Natale. Perché c’era stato un momento in cui aveva creduto che non si sarebbe mai e poi mai divertito a quella festa? Oh, che pensiero stupido. Si divertiva così tanto. E in poco tempo sarebbe tornato al karaoke. C’era quella ragazza bassina che si era portata da casa un microfono rosa sbriluccicante e a Blaine piaceva moltissimo il microfono rosa sbriluccicante della ragazza bassina – che poi non era così bassina, insomma, sembravano quasi una coppia di persone normali, lui e lei, l’uno accanto all’altro – e voleva chiederle dove l’avesse comprato perché era davvero molto molto carino e sbriluccicava come Edward Cullen e Blaine non l’avrebbe mai ammesso con anima viva ma aveva avuto una grande cotta al liceo per Edward Cullen e…

-Una cotta per Edward Cullen, davvero?-

Ops. L’aveva detto a voce alta?

Si voltò a rallentatore alla sua sinistra e, seduto accanto a lui, con un sorriso divertito dipinto sulle labbra, c’era Kurt Hummel. E i suoi occhi erano davvero molto, molto, molto azzurri.

-Tu… cosa ci fai qui?- Blaine sbatté le palpebre e spostò lo sguardo da Kurt al proprio bicchiere chiedendosi se Kurt avesse bevuto così tanto cocktail azzurro che i suoi occhi ne avevano preso il colore. Kurt Hummel gli aveva detto che non sarebbe andato alla festa molto divertente di Quinn no? Aveva detto “Non è il mio genere”, no? Proprio così. L’aveva detto. Blaine ne era sicuro, parola di scout.

Kurt si strinse nelle spalle: -Ero invitato.-

Oh be’, aveva senso. Chi non sarebbe andato a una festa così spassosa se invitato? Anche se non era il suo genere. I generi cambiano. La gente cambia genere tutti i giorni: prima ti piace la musica metal, poi ti trovi ad ascoltare in loop l’ultimo singolo di Lady Gaga, prima ti piace la cucina giapponese, poi non puoi fare a meno del pollo al curry di quel ristorante indiano in fondo alla strada, prima sei un ragazzo, poi diventi una ragazza, come quell’amica di Tina, perché Blaine l’aveva capito eh, mica era scemo, _nono_.

Annuì, decidendo di poter accettare quella risposta come valida: -Vuoi cantare con me?- chiese subito dopo innocentemente.

-Con il microfono di Edward Cullen?-

Blaine aggrottò le sopracciglia e sollevò un dito, esitando prima di parlare: -Perché sembra qualcosa di pornografico, detto così?-

Kurt Hummel scoppiò a ridere e Blaine pensò che avesse davvero uno strano senso dell’umorismo e anche un bellissimo sorriso.

  
 

*

  
 

-Voglio morire.-

-No, Blaine, non vuoi morire.-

-Davvero, voglio morire, uccidimi. Puoi prenderti tutta la mia collezione di vinili dei Beatles.-

-Allora forse ripensandoci…-

-Wes!-

La luce faceva male. Blaine richiuse di scatto le palpebre, cercando di arrotolarsi nella coperta in modo da soffocarsi e morire lentamente.

-Forza, in piedi. Come sei tornato a casa?-

-‘n fffea.-

-Okay, ripetilo in una lingua comprensibile al genere umano.-

Blaine sollevò solo il mento in modo da non avere la bocca schiacciata contro il cuscino: -Non ne ho idea. Wes, spegni il sole.-

Il ragazzo asiatico alzò gli occhi al cielo: -Vado a farti il caffè. Perché c’è un Post-it a forma di stella attaccato alla tua giacca?-

Blaine scosse la testa, ignaro, affondando nuovamente la faccia nel cuscino.

Blaine Anderson non aveva problemi con l’alcol. Nossignore.

  
 

*

  
 

Davanti a un caffè nero, seduto al tavolo della cucina con il suo migliore amico che leggeva distrattamente una rivista dall’aria tremendamente noiosa (“Il golfista oggi”), Blaine si prese il suo tempo per analizzare il foglietto che era miracolosamente rimasto attaccato al suo cappotto blu. In una grafia obliqua ed elegante, chiaramente studiata per esserlo e del tutto non naturale, c’era scritto un indirizzo - l’indirizzo della casa editrice - sotto c’erano una data e un orario, Blaine si domandò da dove diavolo fosse uscito quel foglietto e soprattutto cosa significasse, ma la sua memoria gli regalò solo una serie di flash azzurri privi di significato. Sospirò pesantemente, cercando il proprio telefono e scorrendo la rubrica fino al numero di Tina. Decise che le undici di mattina potevano essere un orario accettabile, anche nel caso lei avesse dormito a casa di quel ragazzo con cui aveva ballato.

Rispose dopo il terzo squillo.

-Ciao Blaine!-

Dal tono sembrava tranquilla e allegra, decisamente, non aveva i suoi postumi.

-Hey, ciao Tina.- si tirò faticosamente a sedere, collegando il telefono al caricabatteria, visto che era in procinto di morire, essendo rimasto acceso tutta la notte -Sono stato davvero un pessimo, pessimo cavaliere, non è vero?-

La sentì ridacchiare dall’altra parte: -Un po’, ma del resto anche io sono stata una pessima, pessima dama ad abbandonarti per passare tutto il tempo con Mike, quindi direi che siamo pari.-

Mike. Ecco qual era il suo nome.

Mentre lo sguardo gli cadeva sul calendario, Blaine si batté una mano sulla fronte, per poi pentirsene immediatamente quando una stilettata di dolore lo colpì, portandolo ad accasciarsi di nuovo contro il cuscino.

-Buona… buona vigilia.- si affrettò a dire.

-Oh, anche a te, Blaine, ma mi hai già fatto gli auguri, tranquillo. Li hai fatti a tutti, in realtà.-

Blaine gemette. Cosa aveva fatto?

-Oh dio, no, dimmi che non l’ho fatto.-

Tina ridacchiò ancora: -Posso dire a tua discolpa che non eri l’unico piuttosto ubriaco. Insomma, non hai cantato tutto l’album di Michael Bublé da solo.-

-Quinn mi licenzierà.-

-No, ha cantato con te White Christmas.-

-Oh.-

-Già. Piuttosto divertente.-

Blaine sospirò pesantemente, passandosi una mano tra i capelli sconvolti: -Senti… mi dispiace ancora.-

-Tutto perdonato.- la voce di Tina era dolce e comprensiva come al solito e Blaine le fece ancora un paio di domande sulla sera precedente, prima di accorgersi che avrebbe preferito non sapere. Stava per riagganciare per andare a fare gli auguri a quel santo del suo coinquilino, quando lo sguardo gli cadde di nuovo sullo strano Post-it -Tina… hai idea di chi mi abbia riaccompagnato a casa?-

-No, mi dispiace, Blaine, sono andata via prima.- fece una pausa -Probabilmente hai fatto colpo su qualcuno.- aggiunse maliziosamente e Blaine arrossì, decidendo di ignorare l’allusione.

-Probabilmente ho fatto pena a qualcuno. Te l’ho chiesto perché… perché ho trovato… questo strano foglietto appiccicato alla mia giacca e c’è l’indirizzo della casa editrice, la data di oggi e un’ora.-

Tina rimase in silenzio qualche istante e Blaine si mordicchiò un labbro: -Tina?-

-Intrigante. Io andrei.-

Blaine fece un mezzo sorriso e si rigirò il bigliettino fra le dita, arricciando le labbra: -Sì. Penso che tu abbia ragione.-

  
 

*

  
 

Era il ventiquattro dicembre e la casa editrice era ovviamente chiusa. Blaine si sentiva piuttosto stupido, in piedi davanti alla porta di legno decorato, agitato come un’adolescente al suo primo appuntamento. Ora che si trovava lì, tutto il fascino del mistero era scemato via. Era solo un ragazzo dalle occhiaie marcate, i postumi di una sbronza, in piedi davanti a una porta chiusa, la vigilia di Natale. Gettò un’occhiata veloce all’orologio e scosse la testa. Che idiota. Ovviamente nessuno sarebbe venuto, era solo uno stupido scherzo. Affondò le mani nelle tasche del cappotto, camminando dritto verso l’ascensore. Aveva appena schiacciato il tasto di chiamata, quando sentì lo scatto. Si voltò indietro e rimase impietrito: la porta era socchiusa. Mentre il cuore gli batteva furiosamente nel petto, Blaine tornò indietro; l’adrenalina gli correva sottopelle. Spinse la porta, entrando nell’ufficio deserto.

-C’è nessuno?- tentò, facendo due passi avanti.

Non volava una mosca. Attaccato sulla scrivania della centralinista, c’era un altro Post-it. Sopra c’era scritto solo:

_Nel tuo ufficio_.

Blaine si catapultò dalla parte opposta dello studio e spalancò la porta con un gesto secco, mandandola quasi a sbattere contro il muro. All’interno non c’era nessuno. Blaine fece un passo indietro, cercando con lo sguardo un altro indizio, un’altra spiegazione, qualcosa che potesse dargli uno stralcio di informazione sul successivo passo da compiere. Non c’era niente di niente, nessun Post-it giallo a forma di stella che potesse salvarlo. Fece una smorfia, uscendo dal piccolo bugigattolo dove lavorava ogni giorno, iniziando a percorrere gli ampi spazi dell’ufficio.

-C’è nessuno?- riprovò.

Gli rispose il silenzio.

Provò aprire le porte degli altri uffici, ma erano tutte chiuse. Tornò all’ingresso, cercando di cogliere qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo. Accanto al primo Post-it ne era comparso un secondo:

_Sulla. Tua. Scrivania._

Blaine poteva sentire l’esasperazione colare da quelle parole. Fece un mezzo sorriso, come a scusarsi con il suo invisibile interlocutore, e tornò indietro, riaprendo la porta e abbassando lo sguardo sul piano ligneo sul quale lavorava ogni singolo giorno.

Tra le carte e i libri appoggiati abbastanza ordinatamente – aveva sistemato prima delle vacanze, insomma, un minimo – c’era un plico che Blaine non aveva mai visto. Sembrava un manoscritto, un manoscritto molto breve, erano al massimo una trentina di pagine tenute insieme da tre graffette. Blaine lo sollevò, confuso, e gettò uno sguardo alla prima pagina, osservando il titolo scritto tutto in maiuscola:

IT’S RAINING GIRL (HALLELUJA!)

E sotto, in corsivo:

_di Ealdwine Quillon_


	2. Capitolo Primo

 

**Favola metropolitana**

  
 

Kate Jones fu la terza giovane promessa del teatro che si trovò a consolare, prima di lei erano venute Janet Tyler e Sandra Oswald. Forse non era fatto per quel lavoro, pensò Finn, battendo delicatamente una mano sulla spalla della dodicesima ragazza che avevano scartato quel giorno. Era una matricola di una locale scuola di canto e decisamente ne aveva di strada da fare prima di poter essere presa in considerazione per uno spettacolo immenso come sarebbe stato il revival di _Singing in the Rain_ , ma Finn non poteva fare a meno di provare pena per lei, soprattutto dal momento in cui era scoppiata in lacrime quando Sugar aveva decretato con tono annoiato “La prossima”, facendo esplodere una bolla di chewing gum e tracciando una riga a penna rossa sul suo nome senza possibilità di scampo.

-Su, su, signorina, non pianga.- balbettò, porgendole un fazzolettino di carta, imbarazzato.

Lei soffiò il naso, prima di passarne un angolo sugli occhi arrossati: -Grazie.- pigolò con voce piccola.

-Hudson! Io vado, ho appuntamento dal mio psicoterapeuta. Chiudi tu qui.-

Finn annuì distrattamente verso Sugar che stava sistemando sulle spalle una mantellina maculata dall’aria estremamente costosa, prima di sparire oltre la porta d’ingresso. Dopo aver congedato la ragazzina con l’ennesimo sorriso incoraggiante, Finn si preoccupò di chiudere il teatro. Attivò gli allarmi, spense tutte le luci e si diresse stancamente verso l’uscita degli artisti, lanciando un’ultima occhiata verso il palco. Forse non era stata una buona idea farsi convincere da Sugar a mettere in piedi quella cosa, forse avrebbe dovuto rimanere semplicemente un ragazzotto di provincia e continuare a dare una mano nell’officina di famiglia e… Sospirò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. No. No, se Sugar Motta, erede di una famiglia che produceva spettacoli teatrali da generazioni aveva pensato che lui avrebbe potuto diventare grande in quel campo, allora doveva essere così. Prese un profondo respiro e tirò su il colletto della giacca, svoltando un angolo. Stava morendo di fame: l’unica cosa che aveva messo nello stomaco dal mattino era un hot dog molliccio preso a un banchetto bisunto, aveva decisamente bisogno di un pasto completo e l’idea di cucinare gli metteva i brividi. Non era mai stato in grado neanche di farsi un toast: l’unica volta che ci aveva provato l’aveva venerato per giorni credendo di avervi visto la sagoma di Gesù e, a ripensarci, non era poi molto sicuro che fosse tutto frutto della sua immaginazione come gli avevano fatto credere.

Lo sguardo gli cadde sull’insegna di un diner dall’altro lato della strada, aveva le tende rosse e alcuni tavolini fuori, tutti vuoti. Sembrava davvero accogliente. Sorrise tra sé e sé attraversando la strada ed avvicinandosi all’ingresso. La targhetta attaccata alla porta a vetri recitava “SIAMO APERTI! BENVENUTI!” ma la serranda era lievemente abbassata. Lanciando un’occhiata di sbieco al proprio orologio, Finn decise di tentare e abbassò la maniglia.

All’interno, la maggior parte dei tavolini era ripulita e le sedie appoggiate al contrario sopra di essi. La stanza era in penombra e l’unica luce proveniva da quella che doveva essere la cucina, dietro al bancone delle ordinazioni. C’era una ragazza che stava lavando il pavimento, le cuffie nelle orecchie e addosso una adorabile divisa rossa in stile majorette. Finn cercò di non soffermarsi troppo con lo sguardo sulle gambe fasciate da un paio di notevoli stivali di pelle coordinati, ma gli era parecchio difficile dal momento che anche la sua gonna si trovava a essere estremamente, _estremamente_ corta. Stava per schiarirsi la voce per chiedere informazioni, quando lei iniziò a cantare, seguendo probabilmente la melodia che stava ascoltando.

Aveva una voce stupenda: pulita, limpida, potente. Finn rimase a guardarla con gli occhi sgranati, appoggiato alla porta di quel diner, mentre lei passava lo straccio su un tavolino, i lunghi capelli castani che le cadevano ai lati del volto, coprendole i lineamenti. Era arrivata al secondo ritornello quando si accorse di lui. Sussultò e si bloccò, voltandosi di scatto e incrociando i suoi occhi. Finn sentì il battito accelerare di colpo e aprì e chiuse la bocca due o tre volte come un pesce, senza riuscire a far uscire nulla.

Lei si esibì in un sorriso tranquillo, lisciando il grembiulino bianco e avvicinandosi: -Ciao.- salutò –Purtroppo siamo in chiusura e…-

Finn si perse l’altra parte della frase, perché i suoi occhi caddero troppo in basso… alla ricerca della targhetta del nome, ovviamente. _Ovviamente_.

-Rachel.- esalò con un filo di voce e lei si bloccò, sorridendo nuovamente e annuendo –Io…- tentò di iniziare un discorso, cercando di recuperare i pochi neuroni che dovevano essergli rimasti –mi chiedevo se potessi… ecco… cenare. Per… per favore?- tentò, passandosi una mano sulla nuca e tentando un mezzo sorriso.

Lei sbatté più volte le palpebre e aveva questi stupendi occhi da cerbiatta che…

-Farò un’eccezione per te…- esitò, aspettando che lui le dicesse il suo nome.

Com’è che si chiamava?

-Finn.- si affrettò a farfugliare.

-…Finn.- sorrise lei allegramente –Ti preparo qualcosa.-

-Sì.- esalò, lasciandosi cadere su un divanetto, d’un tratto del tutto spogliato delle proprie forze, come se avesse corso la maratona; seguì Rachel con gli occhi finché non sparì in cucina, iniziando ad armeggiare con vari utensili. Finn prese un respiro profondo, sfilandosi la giacca e abbandonandola al suo fianco, prima di affondare il viso tra le braccia: sì, proprio come se avesse corso la maratona o come se fosse appena caduto preda di un incantesimo.

 

*

  
Blaine sollevò lo sguardo dalle prime pagine del manoscritto e si ritrovò a sorridere stupidamente, fissando la bacheca appesa sul muro dietro la propria scrivania, sulla quale erano pinzate alcune foto e diversi promemoria. Sfogliò il plico velocemente, cercando qualche altro segno di colui o colei che gliel’aveva lasciato, ma nulla. Era solo un manoscritto di un racconto breve.

Un rumore.

Blaine sussultò, ricordandosi improvvisamente che chi l’aveva attirato lì doveva trovarsi ancora all’interno della casa editrice; si precipitò fuori dal proprio ufficio con i fogli tra le braccia, in tempo per vedere la porta d’ingresso chiudersi e dei passi veloci affrettarsi all’esterno. Senza pensarci due volte si catapultò fuori, ma il misterioso personaggio aveva trovato l’ascensore libero e stava scendendo molto più velocemente di quanto Blaine sarebbe mai stato in grado di fare a piedi. Ma doveva provare. Doveva sapere. Si lanciò giù per le scale, facendo in gradini a due a due e rischiando più e più volte di spappolarsi il cranio come se fosse un cocomero. Quando fece irruzione nell’ingresso, però, non c’era nessuno. L’ascensore era vuoto e le porte girevoli del palazzo ferme. Blaine imprecò, pestando con forza un piede a terra.

Lasciò cadere lo sguardo sui fogli che aveva in mano e fece un piccolo sorriso: se non altro, non si sarebbe annoiato durante quelle vacanze.

 

*

 

Completamente stregato da Rachel, Finn prese a frequentare il diner ogni singolo giorno, per la disperazione del suo portafoglio. Vi si recava a pranzo e a cena, scatenando l’ira funesta di Sugar costretta così a rallentare i provini perché lui voleva fare “una dannatissima pausa pranzo!” quando lei mangiava tranquillamente seduta dietro la sua cattedra mentre distruggeva i sogni di gloria di decine di ragazze. Finn aveva accettato una volta sola di assaggiare uno dei suoi bibitoni macrobiotici e aveva avuto ripercussioni all’intestino per settimane. Non era decisamente un’esperienza che desiderava ripetere.

Quindi, si recava ogni giorno al diner, si sedeva in quello che ormai considerava un po’ il suo posto e aspettava pazientemente che Rachel fosse libera per servirlo, suscitando le risatine e i commenti di metà delle sue colleghe, ma se in cambio riceveva le sue guance rosse e il suo sorrisino lusingato be’, ne valeva decisamente la pena. In più, non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il timbro della sua voce, come se avesse avuto un disco che ripeteva in loop la stessa canzone direttamente innestato in testa. Ogni volta che ascoltava una nuova aspirante soprano per il suo musical, la voce di Rachel si sovrapponeva alla sua, facendola sembrare scialba e insignificante. Aveva stroncato lui stesso un paio di candidate davvero valide alle quali Sugar aveva addirittura messo un punto interrogativo, giudizio di inestimabile levatura, per i suoi standard.

Era come aver sentito la voce conturbante di una sirena.

 

Dopo aver subito una minaccia di licenziamento da parte di Sugar se non si fosse mosso a scegliere a chi assegnare il ruolo della sua dolce protagonista, Finn si decise a chiedere a Rachel se fosse interessata a passare da cameriera di un diner a possibile stella protagonista di uno dei più rinomati musical di Broadway di cui lui si era di recente assunto l’onore o forse, per meglio dire, l’onere, di fare un revival.

Aveva sentito decine e decine e decine di ragazze, ma non c’era niente che loro potessero contro il ricordo impresso a fuoco nella sua memoria.

Così, preparò con cura un outfit adatto, per quanto lui se ne capisse di vestiti - che era davvero molto, molto poco, così poco che a confronto Shaggy di Scooby Doo era un genio al pari di Marc Jacobs – e si diresse con un mazzo di fiori al diner, a quello che sapeva essere l’orario di chiusura. Avrebbe chiesto a Rachel di uscire e, seduti al tavolo di un elegante locale, le avrebbe parlato di lavoro. Certo. Semplice cena di lavoro. Cosa se no? Prese un profondo respiro, aggiustò il mazzolino di fiori che aveva portato con sé e svoltò l’angolo, sistemandosi fuori dall’uscita sul retro e attendendo pazientemente che uscisse.

Sorrise imbarazzato al nugolo di sue colleghe che uscirono ciarlando, indicandolo e apostrofandolo come “Oh, l’ammiratore di Rachel!”, prima di allontanarsi immerse in un rumoroso cicaleccio, e attese finché lei non uscì, la borsa a tracolla e i capelli legati sulla nuca in un ordinato chignon.

-Hey.- la salutò, agitando leggermente una mano per attirare la sua attenzione, mentre teneva l’altra dietro la schiena, stringendo con fin troppa decisione i fiori.

Lei si voltò, mentre sistemava le chiavi del locale in borsa e sorrise ampiamente: -Finn!- esclamò, stupita –Non ti ho visto a cena, pensavo…-

-Hai mangiato?- sputò fuori lui prima di riuscire a impedirselo.

Rachel scosse la testa, facendo i tre scalini e avvicinandosi, un bel sorriso dipinto sulle labbra.

-Ti andrebbe… ecco… di mangiare qualcosa insieme?- propose timidamente –Vorrei… vorrei parlarti di una cosa.- aggiunse subito dopo.

Rachel si guardò intorno, come se aspettasse un qualche segno divino, guardò il cielo due o tre volte, si strinse nel suo cappottino beige e annuì, sorridendo: -Certo.- rispose dolcemente –Molto volentieri.-

-Oh!- Finn non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere stupidamente di fronte al suo assenso, mentre un ampio senso di sollievo pervadeva le sue membra in un soffio rigenerante. Portò i fiori davanti a sé, porgendoglieli goffamente –Questi… questi sono per te.- balbettò, sentendo distintamente le proprie guance farsi paonazze.

Rachel sgranò gli occhi, sorpresa e li prese, affondandovi il naso e inspirando: -Sono bellissimi, grazie Finn.- esclamò allegramente, regalandogli uno dei suoi sorrisi raggianti.

Avrebbe anche potuto farci l’abitudine.

 

*

  
-Cosa leggi?-

Blaine abbassò il plico di fogli, concentrando la propria attenzione sull’uomo di fronte a lui. Wes stava tentando disperatamente di allacciare un cravattino blu scuro che Blaine stesso gli aveva regalato per Natale, prontissimo a un appuntamento all’Opera con la sua ragazza.

-Roba di lavoro.- rispose lui evasivo, capovolgendoli in modo che Wes non potesse vedere il testo scritto fittamente.

-Blaine è Capodanno. Tu hai addosso un pigiama delle Tartarughe Ninja e sono piuttosto sicuro di aver individuato un nido di cuculi tra i tuoi capelli.-

Blaine avvampò: -Be’? Rimarrò a casa, intanto.- borbottò, distogliendo lo sguardo.

-Perché non vai da Nick? Ti ha invitato, ci saranno anche Jeff e gli altri.-

Blaine scosse la testa, insofferente, passandosi una mano tra i capelli con il solo risultato di rimanere incastrato in quella massa indomabile. Forse Wes non aveva sbagliato a proposito del nido… Era a casa da così tanto tempo che non si ricordava nemmeno più di che colore fosse il cielo.

Non voleva andare da Nick. Se fosse andato da Nick sicuramente ci sarebbe stato un sacco di alcol e un sacco di ragazzi attraenti e lui si era stufato di passare i suoi primi dell’anno a svegliarsi a casa di semisconosciuti che lo sbattevano fuori senza neanche avere avuto il tempo di biascicare un buongiorno strascicato. E dal momento che il detto era “Quello che fai a Capodanno, fai tutto l’anno”, non poteva davvero essere stupito a proposito della pochezza della sua vita sentimentale.

La verità era che non vedeva l’ora di tornare al lavoro: l’ozio lo stava uccidendo lentamente e, seriamente, la sua cena di Natale quell’anno era stata davvero triste. Aveva rispettato la propria parola e non era tornato in Ohio dai suoi, tutti i suoi amici erano da qualche parte con la propria famiglia e lui era rimasto da solo, nel suo appartamento, a osservare l’alberello striminzito che avevano incastrato tra la TV e il divano e a scoppiarsi un film Natalizio per bambini dietro l’altro accasciato sulla poltrona in compagnia di un toast al prosciutto. Fece una smorfia, districando le dita, prima di passarsi le mani sulle guance ruvide di barba non fatta da giorni.

-Sembri un uomo delle caverne.-

-Ho del lavoro da fare.-

-Stai leggendo gli stessi tre fogli da Natale.-

Blaine gli lanciò un cuscino: -Esci o no?- sbottò scontrosamente, sperando che Wes si levasse di torno il più presto possibile. Era già abbastanza umiliante passare il Capodanno da solo a ventotto anni, non aveva bisogno anche del grillo parlante a ricordaglielo.

-Blaine, è _Capodanno_.- rimarcò lui.

-Sì.- esclamò esasperato aprendo le braccia -E tu hai un appuntamento, quindi, per cortesia, vai, prima che mi venga un crollo nervoso e tu ti senta così tanto in colpa da pensare di annullarlo.-

Wes scosse la testa e sospirò, prima di indietreggiare fino alla porta. Si voltò un’ultima volta prima di chiudersela alle spalle: -Ti saluto Ellie.-

-Dalle anche un bacio da parte mia.- borbottò Blaine, massaggiandosi la fronte.

La porta si chiuse e nell’appartamento cadde il silenzio.

 

*

 

-Questo è _Sardi’s_.- pigolò Rachel non appena si sedettero.

Finn annuì, guardandosi intorno e slacciandosi i primi due bottoni della giacca.

-Finn, non sono vestita in modo _appropriato_.- continuò lei, lisciandosi la gonna e guardandosi intorno con espressione quantomeno terrorizzata.

Lui andò chiaramente in panico: -Oh. Oddio, non va bene? Mi dispiace, Rachel, io credevo… ecco, ho degli sconti qui e quindi… oh mio dio, questa non era proprio la cosa giusta da dire.- sgranò gli occhi, terrorizzato che Rachel lo piantasse in mezzo al ristorante e gli intimasse di non cercarla mai più.

Lei, invece, scoppiò in una risata cristallina, prima di appoggiare le mani sulle sue e scuotere la testa: -E’… perfetto.- dichiarò alla fine, sorridendogli con dolcezza –Ho… ho sempre sognato di venire qui.- esclamò sognante, guardandosi intorno –Sono sempre passata qui fuori, sbirciando dentro nella speranza di scorgere Barbra o… o Patti LuPone o qualcun altro dei miei grandi miti.- sospirò sognante –Non mi è mai capitato, però… essere qui…- si strinse nelle spalle –E’ incredibile. Incredibile.-

Finn si rilassò visibilmente, sorridendole di rimando e stringendo le sue piccole mani. Rachel era eccezionalmente minuta: nessuno avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che un corpo così piccolo potesse nascondere una tale potenza vocale: -Quindi… ti piace il musical.- esordì.

Cena di lavoro. Poteva farlo. Cena di lavoro. E’ che gli occhi di Rachel erano così grandi e così color cioccolato e… profumava di mare, di mare e di salsedine ed era un pensiero stupido perché come diavolo poteva profumare di mare una ragazza che passava le sue giornate chiusa in un diner?

Il suo viso si illuminò: -Piacermi? Io vivo per Broadway.- esclamò eccitata –Ho vinto la mia prima gara di ballo quando ero in fasce e ho imparato a cantare prima che a parlare!- continuò, infervorata –I miei papà sono pronti a giurare sulla Thorà che la mia prima parola è stata “Funny”, sottointeso “Girl”, ovviamente.-

Finn sgranò gli occhi, travolto dal fiume di parole che Rachel gli stava rovesciando addosso. Non avevano mai avuto tempo per parlare prima di allora e quello era davvero… inaspettato. Si trovò all’improvviso a fissare le sue labbra che si muovevano senza più capire cosa diavolo stesse dicendo, domandandosi stupidamente a che punto esattamente avesse perso il filo del discorso.

Quando un cameriere in livrea arrivò per prendere le ordinazioni, gliene fu molto grato.

Scoprì che Rachel era vegana e anche leggermente maniaca del controllo, quando modificò per tre volte di fila il condimento delle tre striminzite foglie di insalata che aveva di contorno al suo qualunque cosa fosse quell’affare beigetto che aveva nel piatto e che amava moltissimo parlare di se stessa. Ma era una lei stessa interessante, quindi non aveva di che lamentarsi.

Oh. Rachel aveva anche un ego spropositato.

Riuscì a interromperla nel bel mezzo di un monologo su una gara di ballo che aveva vinto quando aveva quattro anni e mezzo invitandola a bere un sorso d’acqua. Approfittando del momento, sganciò la sua bomba: -Rachel, ti ho sentita cantare il primo giorno che ti ho incontrata, ricordi? Stavi facendo le pulizie e cantavi.-

-Oh! Sì.- replicò lei illuminandosi più di quanto fosse umanamente possibile –Celine vero? Oh, provo To love you more da quando avevo dodici anni e…-

-Sì. Incantevole.- la interruppe lui velocemente, con un sorriso di scusa –Ti ho sentita cantare dicevo e… e, sai, io sono un produttore teatrale.- dirlo a voce alta faceva ancora un certo effetto –Volevo… volevo chiederti se ti piacerebbe fare un provino per…-

-Sono tua!- esclamò lei, infervorata, scattando in piedi e appoggiandosi con veemenza al tavolo con entrambe le mani.

Che strano silenzio.

Finn si guardò intorno e sorrise timidamente agli avventori del ristorante che li stavano guardando con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.

-Già.- esalò, lasciando andare un risolino –Grande.- si schiarì la voce –Il teatro è il Booth, puoi venire quando vuoi, domani.-

Rachel sorrise raggiante, lasciandosi ricadere sulla sedia come niente, prima di lanciarsi in un’appassionante narrazione di tutti gli spettacoli mai rappresentati al Booth.

 

*

 

C’era una bellissima buganville nel cortile interno del grattacielo dove aveva sede la casa editrice, si arrampicava lungo le colonne di granito arrivando a lambire le finestre del primo piano. Blaine affondò le mani nelle tasche del cappotto, sfregando il naso rosso contro la stoffa della sciarpa di lana che portava: in primavera sarebbe stata una spettacolo senza pari. Si domandò se i fiori fossero rossi o magenta, lo avrebbe chiesto a Tina, una volta che fosse arrivata. Le aveva dato appuntamento mezz’ora prima dell’orario di entrata. Voleva farle vedere il manoscritto davanti a un cappuccino in una vera caffetteria: l’aveva letto così tante volte nel corso delle vacanze che sarebbe stato capace di recitarlo al contrario. Aveva cercato quel nome scritto in corsivo ovunque, senza nessun riscontro. Doveva essere uno pseudonimo: quell’Ealdwine Quillon lo stava perseguitando. Chi era? Perché aveva lasciato il manoscritto sulla sua scrivania? Voleva che lo leggesse? Che lo correggesse? Che lo passasse a Quinn? Che lo raccomandasse, in qualche modo? E com’era entrato nella casa editrice? Aveva le chiavi? Lo conosceva? Tirò fuori i fogli dalla propria borsa, sfogliandoli per l’ennesima volta.

 

*

 

Quando Finn arrivò a teatro il mattino dopo, Rachel era già lì, avvolta in un improbabile impermeabile fucsia, i capelli legati in una coda di cavallo. Lo accolse con un grande sorriso: -Finn!- esclamò allegramente.

Lui le sorrise di rimando: -Hey Rachel, sei in anticipo.-

-Oh, volevo essere la prima.- replicò allegramente –Sai, ai provini devi sempre cercare di essere tra i primi, in modo da stupire immediatamente il tuo esaminatore. In più, mi hai dato così poco preavviso che non ho avuto il tempo di provare il mio pezzo le canoniche nove volte che sono il mio numero minimo nei casi di emergenza – nove, è il cubo del numero perfetto, Finn, quindi la perfezione assoluta, capisci? – e allora ho pensato: non proviamolo affatto, andiamo e affrontiamo l’ignoto!- esclamò allegramente, facendo un giro su se stessa.

Finn annuì lentamente, poi sempre più velocemente, in un blando tentativo di sembrare convincente: -Grande.- rispose, infilando le chiavi nella serratura ed entrando all’interno del teatro. Si avvicinò alla centralina delle luci, facendola scattare verso l’alto –Ma, sai… sono le otto del mattino e… di solito non iniziamo fino alle dieci e io…-

-Oh, non è un problema!- trillò Rachel, correndo lungo le fila di sedili: -Aspetterò.- si guardò intorno emozionata.

Finn la osservò vagare per il teatro con un sorriso ebete dipinto in volto. Non era una bellezza ordinaria: era oggettivamente bassa rispetto alla media e il suo naso… be’, era sicuramente più simile a quello del suo modello di vita piuttosto che a quello di una modella da copertina ma… era bella, raggiante, piena di voglia di vivere, semplicemente… luminosa. Sì. L’aggettivo giusto era luminosa, luminosa come una stella.

 

*

 

-Quindi era questo che ti aspettava all’indirizzo misterioso del tuo misterioso scrittore di misteriosi Post-it!- esclamò Tina emozionata, mentre sfogliava incredula i fogli terremotati che Blaine le aveva piazzato davanti sul tavolino del caffè a pochi metri dall’ingresso del loro posto di lavoro. Annuì, prendendo un morso di un biscotto al sesamo, prima di riappoggiarlo sul piattino con una smorfia disgustata: sembrava di mangiare cibo per galline.

-Perché non me l’hai scritto? Sei stato così evasivo durante queste vacanze.-

Blaine si strinse nelle spalle: -Sai, eri a Timbuctu con la tua famiglia, non volevo…-

Lei girò gli occhi: -E’ stato un caso se abbiamo vinto quel viaggio in Papua Nuova Guinea, e, sai, Anderson, avevo il Wi-fi nel villaggio turistico.-

-Era una cosa troppo strana per dirtela su Skype, boo, non essere arrabbiata con me.- sbatté le ciglia, guadagnandosi uno scappellotto sul braccio.

-Idiota.- replicò lei, causandogli un eccesso di risa.

Quando ebbe finito prese un lungo sorso di cappuccino: -Allora, che ne pensi?-

Lei riprese a sfogliare i fogli, accarezzando con la punta delle dita le frasi sottolineate da Blaine e i commenti scritti a margine a matita: -Me lo lasci un paio di giorni? Voglio leggerlo prima, può darsi che abbia già messo naso in un’opera di questo autore, nonostante lo pseudonimo mi dica poco.-

Blaine si irrigidì: il manoscritto era suo, era stato lasciato a lui, non l’aveva perso di vista un secondo da quando vi aveva messo mano quasi tre settimane prima e… oh, si stava comportando davvero da stupido. Annuì lentamente, affogando in un altro sorso di cappuccino: -Certo, tutto il tempo che ti serve.-

 

*

 

-Il mio nome è Rachel Berry e canterò _Don’t rain on my parade_ dal musical _Funny Girl_.-

Finn si accoccolò meglio nella poltrona, aspettando con trepidazione che Rachel sistemasse bene il microfono e iniziasse a cantare. Sugar, seduta accanto a lui, aveva appena finito di scrivere il nome della ragazza e il titolo della canzone.

Rachel si schiarì la voce, aspettando che la base le desse l’attacco, socchiuse gli occhi e iniziò a cantare. Come era successo quel giorno al diner, Finn rimase a bocca aperta. La voce di Rachel era sorprendente e questa volta era anche accompagnata dalla musica, il che creava un mix di incredibile potenza. Strinse il bordo del tavolo, mentre il cuore batteva velocemente, sempre più velocemente nel suo petto. Lanciò un’occhiata a Sugar che sembrava sconvolta quanto lui: aveva anche smesso di masticare il suo irrinunciabile chewing gum alla fragola.

Quando la canzone si concluse sull’ultimo acuto, Finn non riuscì a fare a meno di applaudire entusiasticamente, alzandosi in piedi.

-Fantastica!- esclamò Sugar estasiata –E’ esattamente quello che ci serve, è precisamente quello che ci serve! Oh, Rachel Berry, la parte di Kathy è tua, se la vuoi.-

Finn notò distintamente il sorriso di Rachel congelarsi sul suo viso.

-Kathy?- ripeté con voce strozzata –Come Kathy Selden di _Singing in the rain_?-

-Be’, dolcezza, questo _è_ _Singing in the rain_.- ribatté Sugar, interdetta.

Rachel sembrava terrorizzata. Finn si alzò in piedi, facendo il giro del tavolo e salendo velocemente la scaletta che portava sul palcoscenico, raggiungendola: -Rachel, va tutto bene.- appoggiò cautamente le mani ai lati della sue spalle –So che è un musical famoso e che può sembrare una grande responsabilità ma… sei straordinaria, Rachel, so che puoi farcela.- sorrise incoraggiante.

Lei aprì e chiuse la bocca due o tre volte, annuendo, prima di tornare a sorridere e cingere il busto di Finn con le braccia. Lui sorrise, stupito, appoggiando una mano sulla sua nuca, accarezzandole i capelli con dolcezza. Quando scambiò un’occhiata con Sugar, lei gli fece l’occhiolino.

 

*

 

Blaine era ufficialmente ossessionato dal racconto che aveva ricevuto prima di Natale. Non aveva resistito nemmeno un’ora, senza. Nel momento in cui si era accertato che Quinn non sarebbe uscita dal proprio ufficio per almeno mezz’ora (cliente famoso e molto molto arrabbiato), si precipitò nell’ufficio di Tina, bussando velocemente, prima di entrare senza nemmeno aspettare un “avanti”. Lei sollevò lo sguardo da un plico di fogli: -Blaine?- domandò confusa.

-Mi ridaresti il racconto? Ti faccio delle… delle fotocopie.- si sentiva estremamente stupido a chiederlo; perché diavolo si sentiva così geloso di quelle pagine? Perché era tartassato da un pressante senso di colpa, come se avesse appena violato un segreto tra lui stesso e l’autore? Era solo un breve racconto di pochissime facciate, niente di speciale, niente di particolarmente notevole eppure…

Tina gli lanciò un’occhiata perplessa: -Certo, uhm… nella pausa pranzo cercherò un paio di informazioni, mi porti le fotocopie a breve?-

Blaine annuì velocemente, afferrando il plico che lei aveva appena cavato da un cassetto, prima di tornare nel proprio ufficio.

Affondò il viso tra le mani, sospirando pesantemente: era da malati. Seriamente da malati. Abbassò lo sguardo tra i fogli che aveva appoggiato davanti a sé, accarezzandoli delicatamente: chi gli aveva lasciato quel racconto? L’autore stesso? Qual era il suo vero nome? Perché lui? Iniziò a leggerlo per l’ennesima volta nella speranza di trovare qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa che gli fosse sfuggito, un indizio.

 

*

 

Finn sapeva che non era costretto ad assistere alle prove ogni giorno ma, semplicemente, non riusciva a farne a meno. Si sistemava sempre nella stessa fila, sempre allo stesso posto, un po’ in ombra, sulla destra, per non attirare l’attenzione. Non voleva che Arthur lo vedesse, insomma, non era certo lì perché non si fidava di lui. Era lì perché era il produttore. E il produttore, insomma… supervisiona sempre i lavori, no?

La verità era che Rachel era bellissima. Bellissima con i suoi codini per tenere i capelli lontani dal viso e le sue felpone che ricadevano sopra i pantaloni lunghi da danza che le stringevano le caviglie e la sua espressione concentrata; bellissima quando provava la parte da sola, quando tutti erano in pausa, masticando una ciocca di capelli e camminando avanti e indietro per il palco, determinata a essere sempre la migliore. E il suo canto… il suo canto era qualcosa di sovrumano, di celestiale, di angelico. Ogni volta era come cadere preda di una magia straordinariamente potente e Finn non poteva che essere ben lieto di lasciarsi trascinare.

Ed era destabilizzante e assurdo e assolutamente fuori da qualsiasi realtà razionale ma nel momento stesso in cui Rachel iniziava a cantare, il mondo per lui si fermava e lei ne diventava l’unico centro.

 

*

 

-Anderson hai finito quelle correzioni al testo della Stevenson?-

Quinn non entrava mai nel suo ufficio. Mai. Perché quindi in quel momento? Blaine si affrettò a chiudere le finestre che aveva aperto sul pc con un gridolino di allarme nel disperato tentativo di nascondere cosa stava facendo invece che lavorare. Quinn aveva ancora una mano sulla maniglia, un cipiglio niente affatto amichevole dipinto in volto e quello che sembrava un intero dizionario schiacciato contro il petto, sostenuto dal braccio libero. L’espressione totalmente colpevole sul volto di Blaine non migliorava la sua posizione.

Quinn avanzò nel minuscolo ufficio, lasciando cadere trenta chili di manoscritto su un origami davvero carino a forma di fiore di loto che Blaine aveva fatto con tanta cura mentre leggiucchiava notizie su Google alla disperata ricerca di qualche informazione su Ealdwine. Lo voleva regalare a Tina, ecco.

-Hai appena vinto un manuale di Entomologia da correggere.- annunciò candidamente.

-Ma noi non pubblichiamo manuali scientifici.- pigolò Blaine con un filo di voce, guardando l’immenso plico di fogli. Lui odiava gli insetti. Li odiava.

-Davvero?- domandò Quinn, fingendosi stupita, prima di guadagnare la porta -Preferisci dirmi su quale sito porno eri?-

A Blaine cadde la mascella: -Hey! Non ero su un sito…-

-L’ultimo capitolo di Mathelda Stevenson sulla mia scrivania tra mezz’ora, Blaine.- lo interruppe lei, cantilenando, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Blaine gemette, affranto affondando il viso tra le braccia, prima di tastare alla cieca la scrivania alla ricerca delle ultime pagine di quell’orrore di romanzo rosa che Quinn gli aveva rifilato. Non poteva credere che lei prendesse in considerazione certe cose; probabilmente gliele faceva correggere solo per puro sadismo.

Sfogliò le pagine fino a dove era arrivato e gemette debolmente, iniziando il paragrafo.

_Le possenti mani di lui la stringevano per la vita sottile, mentre baciava con trasporto le sue labbra di rugiada e il suo collo teso, prima di affondare il viso tra…_

Sesso etero. _Bleah_.

 

*

  
-Non se ne parla, Rachel, non possiamo fare _Singing in the rain_ senza la pioggia! Soprattutto dopo che la signorina Motta ha insistito così tanto perché fosse pioggia _vera_!-

Lei si bloccò in mezzo al palco, le mani sui fianchi e l’espressione piccata: -No, Arthur, tu non capisci la genialità della mia idea: pensaci un secondo! Singing in the rain senza pioggia, sarebbe un’idea rivoluzionaria! Uno viene a teatro con l’idea di vedere la pioggia, e invece non c’è!-

L’uomo seduto poco lontano si passò le mani tra i capelli, lanciando un mezzo urlo disperato: -Berry! Basta! Abbiamo chiuso! E’ la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso! Tutti a casa- intimò alla crew presente che si affrettò a scappare via, terrorizzata dall’ira funesta del regista -e tu, Berry, tu,- puntò il dito in sua direzione con aria minacciosa e per tutta risposta lei sollevò il mento verso l’alto con aria di superiorità –te la vedrai con il capo.-

  
Finn stava facendo le scale a due a due: Sugar non era passata a teatro quel giorno, e lui avrebbe dovuto affrontare una crisi epocale solo come un cane, giustamente. Arthur era entrato nel suo ufficio come un tornado, brandendo un foglio stropicciato e urlando che lui con Rachel Berry non ci avrebbe lavorato mai e poi mai e che se non avesse sistemato le cose con lei si sarebbe licenziato in tronco. Finn l’aveva guardato attonito per tutto il tempo: Rachel era un soggetto difficile, d’accordo, in quel lasso di tempo in cui aveva iniziato a lavorare per lui se n’era accorto, non era quello che si dice una ragazza semplice, ma… insomma, Arthur non era un regista da quattro soldi, era abituato alle peggiori dive di Broadway, possibile che non riuscisse a gestire una novellina come Rachel?

-Cosa…?- aveva tentato debolmente.

-Vuole fare _Singing in the rain_ senza pioggia! Senza pioggia, capisci? Si rifiuta di cantare se anche solo menzioniamo la pioggia!- aveva continuato lui, sputacchiando ovunque.

Finn si era schiarito la voce, tirandosi indietro: -Parlerò io con miss Berry, vai pure a casa per oggi.-

Il regista era uscito dalla stanza continuando a lanciare maledizioni contro la ragazza, lasciando Finn da solo. Lui aveva sospirato stancamente, prima di alzarsi in piedi e scendere in teatro. Da un certo punto di vista era meglio che Sugar non fosse presente: avrebbe potuto provare a ragionare con Rachel senza che lei gli facesse da avvoltoio sulla spalliera e di questo era molto lieto. Rachel era sul palcoscenico, ancora in tenuta da prove e stava eseguendo magistralmente alcuni passi di danza. Finn si schiarì la voce, avvicinandosi cautamente. Rachel scese dal suo arabesque con infinita grazia, voltandosi in sua direzione e sorrise debolmente.

-Sei venuto a licenziarmi?-

-Solo a parlarti.- rispose lui, alzando le mani come a mostrare le sue intenzioni del tutto pacifiche.

Rachel si fermò sulla x tracciata con lo scotch di carta al centro del palco, esattamente sotto al riflettore principale e Finn sorrise tra sé e sé, pensando che fosse quantomeno logico che avesse scelto proprio quel punto.

-Dimmi.-

-Rachel, perché ti sei impuntata sulla pioggia? Non si può fare _Singing in the rain_ senza pioggia, lo sai meglio di me.-

Lei incrociò le braccia e lui si maledisse per essere stato così diretto, quella era la sua tipica posizione sulla difensiva.

-E’ che voi non capite. Sarebbe una cosa rivoluzionaria, e…- iniziò, ma Finn la interruppe subito –No, sarebbe un totale disastro e, andiamo, quante volte mi hai detto di aver visto il film? Cosa sarebbe senza la scena in cui lui balla sotto la pioggia? Andiamo, lo sai anche tu che non potrebbe funzionare.- tentò, cautamente, avvicinandosi a lei, granitica nella sua posizione centrale -Qual è il vero problema?-

Rachel sembrò tentennare, come se fosse sul punto di rispondere la verità, poi strinse la presa sui propri gomiti, rialzando la testa: -Sono allergica all’acqua piovana.- sputò fuori, arrossendo, e Finn aggrottò le sopracciglia: esisteva qualcosa del genere? Poteva veramente una persona essere allergica alla… pioggia?

-Sei…?-

-Sì, mi fa venire le bolle e le piaghe, non posso essere toccata nemmeno da una singola, minuscola, infinitesimale…-

In quel momento si sentì un cigolio sinistro, poi uno più prolungato, infine una sorta di ruggito infernale e improvvisamente, del tutto inaspettatamente, le tubature installate sopra il palcoscenico con tanta solerzia dai tecnici cedettero, rovesciando un’immane quantità di acqua su Finn e Rachel.

Finn urlò, coprendosi la testa e chiudendo gli occhi; dietro alle palpebre gli sembrò di vedere una vampa di luce inaspettata ma attribuì la colpa allo shock dell’essere investito da una tale quantità di acqua ghiacciata. Quando l’assalto finì, sollevò gli occhi verso l’alto, cercando con lo sguardo il pericolo: del rubinetto centrale rimaneva solo un tubo vuoto, il diffusore doveva essere stato sbalzato da qualche parte dalla pressione. Immediatamente, Finn riabbassò gli occhi, cercando Rachel. La ragazza era a terra, parzialmente nascosta da una delle quinte, completamente zuppa, un’espressione terrorizzata dipinta in volto. In un secondo le fu accanto: -Rachel? Rachel stai be…- si interruppe a metà della frase, mentre gli occhi assumevano le dimensioni di un piattino; aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte, senza credere ai propri occhi: la parte inferiore del corpo di Rachel, dalla vita sottile in giù, era scomparso: al posto delle gambe su cui aveva fantasticato ben più di una volta c’era una lunga, luccicante e straordinariamente dorata coda da sirena. Non fece in tempo a dire nemmeno una sillaba perché qualcosa lo colpì con violenza sulla nuca; si accasciò a terra senza un gemito.

 

*

  
-Ecco.- Blaine appoggiò le fotocopie del racconto di Ealdwine sulla scrivania di Tina, insieme all’origami spiaccicato, a un fascicolo di un autore che Kurt gli aveva chiesto di portarle – con un sorriso gentile e una camicia davvero molto molto… – e a una tazza di macchiato fumante.

Lei si aprì in un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio: -Blaine!- soffiò estasiata, prendendo il fiore di loto tutto ammaccato -E poi ti chiedi perché una ragazza non dovrebbe avere una cotta per te?-

Lui si strinse nelle spalle, rubandole un sorso di caffè: -Torno al mio manuale di entomologia prima che Quinn mi becchi fuori posto. Ho già ricevuto una strigliata, oggi.-

-Ho saputo, Blaine.- sospirò lei comprensiva, appoggiandogli una mano sull’avambraccio -Tesoro, capisco che tu abbia le tue esigenze, però, in ufficio…-

Lui sgranò gli occhi: -Oh, per l’amor del cielo, non ero su un sito porno!- esclamò con forse troppa enfasi, con il risultato di attirare l’attenzione di metà dell’ufficio. Arrossì e si schiarì la voce, abbassandosi per arrivare allo stesso livello di Tina -Non ero su un sito porno.- ripeté, più piano -Cercavo qualcosa su Eald.-

-Oh.- Tina annuì -Sarebbe andato bene comunque, sai, non ti giudico per…-

Blaine chiuse gli occhi, mettendo una mano avanti: -Ti prego, fermati adesso.- gemette, prima di voltarsi, per tornare al suo ufficio e all’orrendo rituale di accoppiamento della mantide religiosa.

-Ti faccio sapere!- gli urlò dietro Tina.

Non vedeva l’ora che quella giornata finisse.

 

*

 

Quando Finn si risvegliò, avvertì come prima cosa un pungente dolore alla nuca; sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, cercando di mettere a fuoco lo spazio circostante: riusciva a vedere i tubi gocciolanti dell’impianto idraulico tristemente distrutto sopra la sua testa, quindi doveva essere ancora sul palco con Rachel e…

Rachel.

Si tirò su di botto, pentendosene subito dopo, quando la testa iniziò a girare come una trottola e gli occhi gli si rovesciarono nelle orbite; con qualche difficoltà riuscì a mantenersi cosciente, appoggiandosi a un gomito. Rachel era davanti a lui e aveva un’espressione terrorizzata dipinta in viso, un attrezzo di scena in mano: una padella forse o qualcosa di simile, ed era ancora una sorta di… sirena? dalla vita in giù.

Finn sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, prima di cercare di dire qualcosa, lo sguardo ancora fisso su di lei: -S-sono in un sogno?- pigolò –Perché è interessante, insomma… ho fatto dei… _sogni_.- calcò sulla parola, cercando di metterci più allusività possibile senza tingersi di un adorabile cremisi –Sogni di quel tipo ma… insomma… c’erano completini da infermiera e da poliziotta ma la sirena non…- si interruppe qualche istante, notando la piega sconcertata a cui era passata l’espressione di Rachel –Se non è un sogno ho appena fatto una gaffe tremenda.- sussurrò, sgranando gli occhi.

Rachel sembrò riscuotersi, si schiarì la voce e strinse la presa sul manico della padella: -Finn. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace tanto, ma devo farlo di nuovo.- sollevò le braccia dietro la testa, preparandosi a colpire.

Rendendosi improvvisamente conto del pericolo imminente, Finn riuscì a raccogliere un plotone di neuroni sopravvissuti al precedente assalto e a trovare la forza di bloccarla, disarmandola in modo goffo e disarticolato. La padella volò giù dal palco descrivendo un’ampia parabola e Finn si trovò a stringere i polsi di Rachel, affannato.

-Hey, hey, hey, ferma ora.- balbettò –Non farò più riferimenti ai miei sogni, giuro.-

Rachel smise di divincolarsi, lasciando andare un profondo sospiro, prima di incrociare le braccia al petto, stringendo le labbra.

-Okay.- mormorò Finn, passandosi le mani nei capelli e cercando di trovare un modo per affrontare il discorso –Tu… hai una coda.- constatò alla fine, incapace di fare di meglio.

Rachel gli lanciò un’occhiata poco impressionata, sollevando un sopracciglio.

-Bene, la domanda è… come hai fatto a andare a prendere una coda nel magazzino dei costumi e cambiarti così in fretta? Non sapevo nemmeno avessimo una coda da sirena tra i costumi e…-

-Costume?- sibilò Rachel con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e la voce gracchiante –Questo non è un costume!-

Finn ridacchiò leggermente: -D’accordo, sei una brava attrice. Non ti licenzierò per la cosa della pioggia, stai tranquilla.-

-Finn!- esplose lei –Finn non è un costume, okay?- mosse la coda dorata su e giù, come a dargliene prova.

-Molto divertente, Rachel.- girò gli occhi, cercando di tirarsi in piedi, ma lei fu più veloce: afferrò i suoi polsi e li appoggiò sui propri fianchi, appena sotto la maglietta zuppa, lì dove, presumibilmente, la sirena finiva e la ragazza cominciava. Finn sgranò gli occhi: sentiva le squame fresche sotto anulare e mignolo e la pelle liscia e calda sotto le altre dita e… nient’altro: non c’era un orlo o i punti della macchina da cucire o un elastico, una fibbia, una cerniera… niente di niente. Soltanto pelle e squame, squame incredibilmente vere.

-Oh santo panino.- balbettò Finn sgranando gli occhi e scostandosi bruscamente come se fosse rimasto scottato.

Rachel si morse un labbro, guardandolo in attesa di una reazione leggermente più eloquente.

-Sei una sirena.- balbettò –Una sirena. Le sirene non esistono.-

Rachel sbuffò sonoramente: -Evidentemente esistono. Mi sento abbastanza concreta, in questo momento.-

-Ma… le sirene sono favole!- esclamò lui con una lieve cadenza isterica –Storie per bambini! Ariel e il principe Eric e Copenaghen e il gabbiano, il granchio parlante…!-

Rachel si appoggiò stancamente a una delle seggiole di scena, aspettando pazientemente che finisse, intanto, non era che potesse andare molto lontano, finché non si fosse asciugata e quindi fosse tornata normale. Finn era nella fase di totale negazione, non poteva fare altro che aspettare che si esaurisse da sé.

-…e poi si sposano!- concluse lui.

-Affascinante, mi hai raccontato tutto il cartone della Disney.- ribatté Rachel –L’ho visto anch’io da bambina, lo sai?-

-Avete le televisioni ad Atlantide?- esclamò lui sconcertato.

-Finn. Non esiste Atlantide.- ribatté Rachel, scandendo bene ogni sillaba.

-Oh.- lui sembrava leggermente deluso –Sai, pensavo… visto che esisti tu…-

Rachel cercò di sistemarsi meglio, ma la frizione della coda contro il legno era decisamente fastidiosa, così si limitò ad appoggiare più stabilmente il braccio sul piano della seggiola, alla disperata ricerca della posizione più comoda.

-Non esistono propriamente le sirene.- cercò di spiegare lei, pazientemente –Niente città sottomarine o re Tritone, ecco, per capirci.- si schiarì la voce –Io… sai che sono probabilmente una delle migliori cantanti di questo paese, no?- continuò, distrattamente, come se stesse chiedendo conferma di un’ovvietà.

Finn annuì passivamente.

-Ecco. Ho studiato alla NYADA, sai, solo il meglio ci entra, sicuramente la conosci.-

Finn annuì ancora.

-Alla NYADA c’era questa donna… questa strega.- arricciò le labbra, cercando le parole –Era molto invidiosa di me, perché io ero la più brava, con la voce più bella, destinata a diventare una grande stella di Broadway mentre lei…- agitò distrattamente una mano –era solo mediocre.-

-Naturalmente.- confermò Finn, quando vide che lei stava platealmente cercando una conferma alle sue parole.

-Quindi mi ha… fatto un incantesimo.-

Finn sgranò gli occhi: -Oh!- aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte –Quindi… strega _strega_.-

-Cento per cento strega.- confermò Rachel –Mi ha lanciato questa maledizione… non posso essere toccata da una goccia d’acqua di provenienza naturale senza trasformarmi da un momento all’altro in quello che ho sempre voluto essere: la creatura dalla voce più perfetta.- sospirò leggermente, con una rinnovata tristezza nello sguardo.

Finn allungò timidamente una mano, appoggiandola sulla sua.

-In più… la mia voce è esattamente come quella di una sirena.- arrossì leggermente sulle guance –Quindi io, ecco… è come se avessi barato per essere presa qui. Non l’avevo mai fatto prima perché avevo qualche scrupolo… insomma, non proprio, ma diciamo che cercavo di fare la brava persona, ma poi sei arrivato tu, con quel tuo sorriso e quel lavoro e tutto quello che avevo sempre sognato e io…- si interruppe, mordendosi le labbra e Finn sentì un carico di delusione precipitargli addosso: quindi era tutta una finzione, la voce di Rachel lo aveva davvero stregato, non era solo uno sciocco modo di dire era… davvero successo quello.

-Oh.- mormorò piano lasciando la presa sulle sue piccole mani –Quindi era tutto finto.-

-No!- si affrettò a replicare Rachel, accorata –Hey, sono Rachel Berry, vinco concorsi fin da quando ho imparato a cantare – che è stato prima di imparare a parlare, per inciso – ed ero la prima della mia classe alla scuola di musical più prestigiosa del mondo!-

Finn sorrise tristemente, annuendo piano: -Non intendevo quello.- aggiunse con un filo di voce.

Rachel si zittì e per qualche secondo rimasero immersi in un silenzio imbarazzato, scandito solo dal tubo che ancora gocciolava, poco distante.

-Allora come…- provò Finn dopo un po’ –Come si spezza la maledizione?-

Rachel lasciò andare uno sbuffo amaro e una ciocca di capelli si sollevò di qualche centimetro, per poi ricadere sulla sua fronte; Finn sorrise lievemente a quanto sembrasse un pulcino bagnato o… be’… una sirenetta bagnata.

-Il bacio del vero amore.- cantilenò Rachel sarcastica.

-Il…?-

-…bacio del vero amore, come in tutte le fiabe.- continuò lei con lo stesso tono ironico –Solo che non siamo in una fiaba e che il vero amore al giorno d’oggi non si trova, non esiste.- continuò seccamente.

Finn sbatté le palpebre, aggrottando le sopracciglia e subito le sue mani tornarono su quelle di Rachel: -Non si sa mai.- disse, sollevando un angolo della bocca –E’… è un peccato che tu lo pensi perché altrimenti io potrei…- le parole gli morirono in gola, quando Rachel alzò lo sguardo e lui affogò nei suoi grandi occhi color cioccolata.

-Potresti…?- mormorò lei.

-Sai… provare.- deglutì –Nonostante l’incantesimo e tutto il resto. Provare con la storia del… be’, del bacio.-

L’espressione di Rachel era qualcosa oltre il sorpreso: aveva una lieve sfumatura di speranza.

-Il bacio del vero amore?- gracchiò lei, ogni sfumatura sarcastica completamente svanita.

-Già. Quello.- Finn si avvicinò alle sue labbra, appoggiando una mano sulla sua guancia e chinandosi per essere esattamente alla sua altezza: la guardò un’ultima volta negli occhi prima di sfiorare con delicatezza le sue labbra con le proprie in un bacio delicato, che presto si fece più sicuro, vero, _reale_. Fu come se un’esplosione li colpisse, come se un fuoco d’artificio esplodesse in mille scintille proprio in quel momento, proprio tra di loro. Un brivido caldo percorse la colonna vertebrale di Finn da cima a fondo, scuotendolo dentro come un terremoto. Si scostò da Rachel bruscamente e lei lasciò andare un grido di sorpresa, abbassando lo sguardo sulla parte inferiore del proprio corpo.

Finn sgranò gli occhi quando si ritrovò davanti quello spettacolo: la coda di Rachel stava svanendo, squama per squama, miliardi di brillantini dorati precipitavano in ogni dove: sul palcoscenico, su Finn, sulle attrezzature di scena… era come se una pioggia colorata li stesse ricoprendo da cima a fondo. Con un verso di stupore, Rachel mosse una gamba, poi l’altra. Altri glitter caddero a terra. Aveva di nuovo due gambe ed erano avvolte nei soliti pantaloni della tuta che usava per le prove, Finn non sapeva se esserne deluso o sollevato.

-Finn.- balbettò lei, con un filo di voce.

-Rachel?- mormorò lui gracchiante.

-Il mio vero amore.- rispose piano, prima di aprirsi in un sorrisone da orecchio a orecchio.

Un istante dopo aveva le braccia attorno al suo collo e lo stava baciando profondamente, gli occhi serrati e uno slancio davvero non indifferente. Lui cinse la sua piccola vita con le braccia, tirandosela in grembo. Rachel sapeva di fragole, pensò incoerentemente, ed era strano, perché il suo profumo era sempre stato… quello del mare. Finn sorrise contro le sue labbra, stringendola. Perché quella era la vera Rachel, la vera Rachel.

L’incantesimo era spezzato.

_E tutti vissero felici e contenti._

 

*

  
Blaine non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla frase scritta a penna con una grafia elegante, in basso a destra, in fondo all’ultima pagina. Era la stessa usata nei Post-it, ne era più che sicuro, l’aveva confrontate talmente tante volte da diventare cieco: colui che l’aveva contattato doveva essere anche l’autore, questo faceva di lui qualcuno della casa editrice? Qualcuno che aveva le chiavi? Passò lo sguardo sui suoi colleghi, mentre lo salutavano brevemente, prima di uscire dal palazzo, uno dopo l’altro. Poteva davvero essere uno di loro? O forse era solo un pazzo che entrava illegalmente negli uffici altrui la mattina di Natale? Sospirò stancamente, attraversando le porte girevoli e immergendo i fogli di Ealdwine in fondo alla borsa. La neve cadeva su New York in piccoli fiocchi e lui aveva dimenticato di nuovo l’ombrello; si rassegnò al fatto che si sarebbe bagnato, superando il cortile porticato e la guardiola del custode. Fu quasi tentato di chiedergli se avesse visto qualcosa di strano, ma una voce lo bloccò.

-Blaine!-

Lui si voltò indietro: Tina lo stava rincorrendo, il berretto calato sulla fronte e l’espressione vittoriosa.

-Tina, credevo rimanessi fino alle sette oggi.- disse confuso, afferrando automaticamente il cellulare e controllando il giorno della settimana.

Lei annuì distrattamente: -Sì, emergenza familiare, Quinn è andata a prendere la bambina al doposcuola perché le maestre le hanno detto che ha qualche linea di febbre, non l’hai vista?-

Blaine scosse la testa.

-Oh giusto, probabilmente è scesa con l’ascensore direttamente nei garage, è successo tutto non appena hai messo piede fuori dall’ufficio e… okay, con ordine.- si schiarì la voce.

-Ma nessuno si accorgerà che sei scesa?-

-Kurt non esce mai dal suo ufficio quindi…- lo trascinò al riparo di uno dei balconi, sfregandosi le mani -Senti, prima che qualcuno mi scopra, andrò veloce. Ho trovato qualcosa sul tuo uomo.-

Blaine si impose di attribuire al freddo il brivido che percorse la sua schiena quando Tina definì Ealdwine Quillon, la sua attuale cotta letteraria, “il suo uomo”: -Cosa hai scoperto?- mormorò, mentre il cuore iniziava a battere molto più veloce del normale.

-Ealdwine Quillon è uno pseudonimo già comparso nel mondo, caro mio, e l’ultimo suo intervento risale a cinque anni fa: è stato un blogger, un blogger piuttosto famoso a dire la verità, viste le visite sul suo canale…- soffiò sulle mani per scaldarle e Blaine si affrettò a prenderle tra le sue, guantate, tirandola vicina. Lei aprì e chiuse la bocca, arrossendo, ma poi continuò: -Uh… non ti azzardare a infilarle nel tuo cappotto, Blaine Anderson, o potrei non rispondere delle mie azioni.-

Blaine arrossì a sua volta, rendendosi conto del troppo entusiasmo con cui si era mosso e allentò leggermente la presa: -Scusa.- disse velocemente.

-Dicevo… aveva un blog di letteratura: recensioni di libri, articoli belli densi, a dirla tutta, non si risparmiava. Rispecchia decisamente il nostro autore misterioso come stile e tono.- si mordicchiò un labbro -Nessuna informazione personale, però, niente di niente.- scosse la testa -Nemmeno una localizzazione GPS sui post.-

Blaine gemette per la frustrazione: -Niente di niente?-

-Niente.- confermò Tina, sospirando piano.

-Okay.- Blaine tormentò le labbra con gli incisivi, alla disperata ricerca di una soluzione -Troverò un modo… Quello che hai fatto… è grandioso Tina, davvero. Ti ringrazio.- le schioccò un bacio sulla fronte -Ora torna al lavoro, prima che Kurt ti scopra.-

Lei si aprì in un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio annuendo, prima di scappare verso la porta d’ingresso: -E tu trovaci un buon hacker, boo!-

Blaine rise, agitando una mano per salutarla; quando scomparve oltre le porte, una consapevolezza lo colpì: effettivamente lui _conosceva_ un _a_ hacker. Più o meno. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Come state? Eccoci qui con il primo aggiornamento.  
> Spendiamo due parole sul capitolo: eccovi svelato il mistero delle virgolette in cui ho sempre messo il Klaine riferito a questa fanfiction. Come avete visto, in questo primo capitolo c'è una storia nella storia, una piccola one-shot Finchel. Devo dire che è difficile affrontare ship che si danno sempre per scontate nello sfondo come ship di supporto e portarle al centro della scena, ma mi sono divertita a prendere il punto di vista di Finn (anche per cambiare un po', visto che Rachel è un personaggio che uso di più, solitamente, rispetto alla sua dolce metà) e a scrivere una piccola storia solo su di loro. E' stato interessante. Ricordo di aver scritto questa prima OS a settembre, più o meno, ed è stata piuttosto dura a quei tempi. Ma me lo sono un po' imposto perché, come amo dire, è attraverso la scrittura che diveniamo tutti immortali, no?  
> E voi? Che ne pensate? Vi piace l'idea della storia nella storia? Come me la cavo con una ship che non è la mia? Che ne dite della favola metropolitana che Eald ha lasciato a Blaine? Sono davvero molto curiosa di sapere cosa avete da dire. E poi... chi sarà la più o meno hacker che conosce Blaine? E la conoscerà davvero? Mah! Ai posteri l'ardua sentenza! xD No be', in realtà lo scoprirete al prossimo capitolo quindi ho scomodato Manzoni per nulla.  
> Ancora una cosina: quanto è stato bello il finale di stagione? *_*  
> Vi mando un bacio e vi auguro un buon pomeriggio e un buon week-end.  
> Ginny


	3. Capitolo secondo

Quando tornò a casa, Blaine si diresse verso il computer senza nemmeno salutare Wes, che stava leggendo un libro seduto a meno di un metro da lui: -Salve, Blaine, è un piacere vederti. Come è andata la tua giornata? La mia non male, grazie.-

-Sì, sì…- borbottò evasivo, agitando una mano in aria e accedendo al proprio account di You Tube; quando Wes vide in che canale stava entrando, sgranò gli occhi: -Non di nuovo.- gemette debolmente -Non quella cosa. Blaine, ho avuto in testa la sigla di quella stupida cosa per…-

 

♪  _Fondue for two! Hey! Fondue for two! Yeah! That’s some odd dish!_ _Fondue for two!_ _♪_

 

-Blaine ti odio.-

Lui girò gli occhi, scorrendo le informazioni di base della proprietaria dell’account.

-Ora la avrò in mente per l’eternità. Come fai ad avere davvero il cuore di guardare questa cosa? Sei un uomo mediamente intelligente di quasi trent’anni.-

-Wes, se avessi mai avuto intenzione di togliere il volume, dopo quel “mediamente” ho completamente cambiato idea.-

Si guardarono qualche secondo, prima che Wes chiudesse il libro, sfilasse gli occhiali e li ripiegasse ordinatamente, appoggiandoli sulla copertina: -Blaine, seriamente, a volte le tue tendenze da dodicenne con problemi nell’ambito delle relazioni umane mi preoccupano.- si umettò le labbra con la punta della lingua -Vuoi parlarne?-

-Oh non stiamo avendo questa conversazione.- rispose lui con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite -Wes…- prese un profondo respiro -Sto facendo una ricerca, d’accordo? Questa ragazza,- indicò lo schermo, dove una biondina dall’aria particolarmente frivola stava ciarlando su qualche argomento assolutamente futile -è un genio.-

-Un genio.- ripeté Wes, con tutta l’ironia possibile immaginabile -Blaine, i tuoi problemi sono peggiori di quanto pensassi.-

Lui sospirò stancamente, aprendo il profilo esteso della ragazza e cercando le sue informazioni personali, scorrendole velocemente. Non si era sbagliato, era la verità.

-Guarda.- girò il computer verso Wes.

Lui sollevò le sopracciglia, perplesso: -Be’?-

-Guarda la locazione, guarda da dove posta i video, lascia perdere le foto luccicanti di unicorni dove dovrebbe essere la biografia.-

-MIT.- Wes sollevò le sopracciglia, scettico -Seriamente, Blaine? Credi davvero che questa ragazza frequenti il MIT? Sarà un errore di locazione del GPS! E poi comunque…-

Blaine gli diede uno schiaffo sulla mano appoggiata sul mouse, riappropriandosene e facendo scorrere la rotellina a diversi show prima. Aprì un link: -Ecco. Guarda.- fece partire il video.

La biondina stava mostrando alla telecamera un foglio pieno di numeri e formule complicate, annunciando candidamente che due signori molto gentili le avevano chiesto di andare a illuminare le umili menti di altre persone meno dotate e più tristi di lei.

Le sopracciglia sottili di Wes erano praticamente arrivate all’attaccatura dei suoi capelli a spazzola: -Bene, è solo l’ennesima prova che il mondo sta andando a rotoli.- constatò, inforcando nuovamente gli occhiali e tornando al suo libro.

Blaine prese un profondo respiro, segnandosi velocemente le coordinate da cui era venuto l’ultimo post di Lady Tubbington – quello era il suo nickname –, prima di chiudere il portatile ed alzarsi dal divano, diretto verso il frigorifero. Fece una smorfia alla serie di scatolette di plastica con scritto “Non avvicinarti, nano” in pennarello rosso e ne cavò mezzo cetriolo e un tubetto di maionese che sembravano le uniche cose non contrassegnate dalla mano crudele del suo coinquilino.

-E comunque a cosa ti serve una psicopatica che mangia fonduta parlando con un gatto obeso?-

Blaine scrollò le spalle: -Sai come si dice: sono un fan.-

Wes girò gli occhi, sbuffando: -Prendi uno dei pacchetti, Blaine, non posso vederti mangiare mezzo cetriolo con della maionese sopra.-

Lui si illuminò: -Posso prendere la paella?- domandò speranzoso.

Wes girò pagina: -Sashimi o pollo al limone.- rispose, caustico.

Blaine sbuffò, prima di lanciare il cetriolo dentro il cassetto delle verdure e tirare fuori il sashimi accuratamente sistemato in un contenitore rettangolare con uno sgargiante tappo verde chiaro, prima di tornare a buttarsi sul divano: -C’è qualcosa in TV stasera?- domandò, raggiungendo il telecomando.

-Le repliche di NCIS.-

-Andata.- confermò Blaine, scorrendo la lista dei canali, prima di affondare meglio nel divano, iniziando a mangiucchiare con gusto i piccoli involtini di pesce e riso.

-Blaine?-

-Sì?-

-Cosa ti serve dalla pazza? Perché hai segnato le coordinate?-

Blaine si morse un labbro, riflettendo attentamente se dirglielo o meno. Wes era il suo migliore amico dai tempi del liceo; si era confidato con Tina, le aveva chiesto aiuto, perché non poteva dirlo anche a lui? Prese un profondo respiro, pensando al senso di colpa che aveva provato quando Tina aveva tenuto per poco più di mezz’ora i fogli di Eald, come se lui avesse in qualche modo tradito un segreto.

Sorrise leggermente: -Te lo spiego domani.- rispose, prima di tornare al sashimi.

Wes annuì, tranquillo, riappoggiando il libro sul comodino e tornando a guardare la TV con lui. Blaine sorrise, appoggiando la testa alla sua spalla: era quello che aveva sempre adorato di Wes, sapeva sempre quando era giusto smettere di insistere, sapeva che Blaine si sarebbe aperto con i suoi tempi, come era già successo mille volte. Bastava aspettare.

 

*

 

-Sarebbe lei la nostra hacker?-

Tina sembrava scettica quanto Wes, se non di più; Blaine sbuffò, chiudendo la pagina di You Tube: -Senti, Tina, questa ragazza è la cosa più vicina a una esperta di computer che mi sia venuta in mente, non conosco un hacker vero e…- arricciò le labbra -Forse sa farlo, forse conosce qualcuno.- si strinse nelle spalle -Basta provare.-

-E tu ti faresti tre ore di macchina solo per andare a parlare con una che fa un talk show su You Tube che si chiama  _Fondue for two_? Forse ha ragione Wes, Blaine, forse è solo un errore di GPS e lei non è mai entrata al MIT, forse è solo una bugia!-

-Be’, non ho alternative!- ribatté lui, alzandosi in piedi e camminando avanti e indietro per il suo salotto.

Era sabato pomeriggio e Wes era fuori per aiutare Eleonor a comprare un vestito per il matrimonio di sua cugina, così Blaine aveva chiamato Tina per esporle il suo piano, aveva fatto il tè, aveva acceso il computer e aveva atteso pazientemente che lei visionasse i video e il profilo di Lady Tubbington, prima di attendere con trepidazione un suo giudizio.

-Potremmo trovare un’alternativa.- disse lei timidamente -O potresti lasciare perdere.-

Blaine si bloccò, guardandola con tanto d’occhi: -Tina, non posso semplicemente…- si bloccò -Tu sei stata la prima a dire che era intrigante quando ho ricevuto il Post-it! Mi hai aiutato a scoprire che Eald ha tenuto un blog e…-

-E ne sei ossessionato.- concluse lei per lui -Forse dovresti solo lasciare perdere, Blaine.- ripeté.

-No.- scosse la testa -Voglio sapere. Ci deve essere un motivo perché lui mi ha lasciato questo, perché proprio a me. Voglio capirlo.-

Tina sospirò stancamente: -Allora immagino che… Lady Tubbington sia la nostra sola possibilità. Come pensi di fare?- tirò le gambe sul divano, incrociandole -Entrerai al MIT e chiederai di…- sollevò le mani in aria, facendo le virgolette con le dita -…Lady Tubbington la vlogger?-

Blaine si strinse nelle spalle: -Se necessario.- si avvicinò al plico di fogli che aveva appoggiato al tavolino di vetro, sollevandoli e scorrendoli velocemente: gli angoli erano piegati, i bordi stropicciati e Blaine aveva perso il conto di quante sottolineature e appunti contenessero.

-Blaine.-

Tina guardò Blaine e Blaine guardò Tina, perplesso. Tina continuò a guardare Blaine con insistenza e Blaine si sentì arrossire, mentre osservava la sua espressione mutare, da indagatoria si trasformò in sconvolta, finché non sgranò gli occhi: -No.- sillabò sconvolta.

-Cosa?- balbettò lui, spaventatissimo.

-No!- ripeté lei portandosi le mani alla bocca.

-Cosa?- quasi urlò Blaine, guardandosi intorno.

-Ti sei preso una  _cotta letteraria_! Oh mio  _dio_ , Blaine!-

 

*

 

Blaine aveva progettato la sua gita a Cambridge, Massachussets, il week-end successivo: tre ore ad andare, tre ore a tornare, un paio di discografie complete – nonostante fosse ancora indeciso se associare Katy Perry o gli ABBA ai Roxy Music – per passare il tempo.

Era decisamente fuori di testa.

-Wes?- diede un colpo alla porta con la spalla per chiuderla e si guardò intorno nel piccolo appartamento, prima di appoggiare le buste della spesa sull’isola della cucina -Wes?- ripeté. Di solito lo avvisava quando usciva con Eleonor.

-Ci sono!- urlò una voce ovattata dal bagno.

Blaine sorrise tra sé e sé, iniziando a dividere la spesa tra frigorifero, congelatore e scaffali vari. Proprio mentre stava cercando un posto per nascondere le Pop Tarts alla cannella, lo sguardo gli cadde sulla mensola dove sistemavano di norma la posta, poco lontano dal portaombrelli. C’era una busta gialla da pacchi in bilico tra le chiavi della macchina e il posacenere dimenticato dall’inquilino precedente che non avevano mai buttato. Il cuore gli precipitò fino alle caviglie quando riconobbe la grafia di chi aveva vergato l’indirizzo in basso a destra. Lasciò andare il pacchetto rettangolare che si schiantò a terra con un tonfo sordo e raggiunse l’involucro in un battito di ciglia. Non era particolarmente pesante, ma nemmeno leggerissimo, era sottile, delle dimensioni e della consistenza di…  _una risma di fogli di carta_. Prima di riuscire a realizzare quello che stava facendo strappò un lato della busta e cavò fuori quello che era indubbiamente un plico del tutto simile al primo che aveva ricevuto. Al centro della prima pagina, scritto tutto maiuscolo in caratteri freschi di stampa, c’era il titolo.

 

SUNSET

 

E lì sotto, a salutarlo come un vecchio amico, il nome della persona che tormentava i suoi pensieri da più di un mese:

 

_di Ealdwine Quillon_

 

*

 

Una leggera pioggerellina rendeva vaghi e sfocati i contorni di ogni oggetto nel raggio di due miglia. Era una brutta giornata, uggiosa, umida, come se il tempo si fosse improvvisamente dimenticato che l’inverno si era concluso da un paio di settimane, ormai, e sarebbe stata ora che il sole facesse capolino tra i nuvoloni grigi che coprivano l’azzurro.

L’ampio prato che circondava la tenuta appariva di un colore indefinito tra il verde e il grigio e i viottoli di norma così ben curati non sembravano altro che pantani di fango in cui sarebbe inciampato anche il più esperto dei camminatori.

-Signora, il fuoco nella sala comune è stato ravvivato e abbiamo messo su due calderoni anche nelle cucine per l’acqua calda necessaria per gli impacchi.-

Carole si voltò verso Leah, la più giovane delle domestiche e le rivolse un sorriso grato annuendo appena: -Ti ringrazio, cara, vi raggiungerò in un batter d’occhio.-

Leah annuì, le mani giunte in grembo, prima di affrettarsi nella stanza accanto.

Da quando era iniziata la guerra, ogni spazio libero era stato destinato agli ospedali improvvisati; Carole aveva lavorato per tutta la vita a stretto contatto con i malati, il suo defunto marito – pace all’anima sua – era stato un dottore ed era deceduto nell’ultima guerra del secolo passato. Durante il loro matrimonio le aveva insegnato una cosa o due e quando era rimasta sola con il loro unico figlio aveva dovuto imparare ad arrangiarsi. In poco tempo era diventata un’infermiera esperta, tanto da riuscire a convincere il dottor Locke a lasciarle la direzione dei lavori alla tenuta.

Lady Thornhill aveva il marito ed entrambi i figli al fronte e voleva sentirsi utile in qualche modo, così aveva permesso che tutto il piano terra della sua casa – e casa era una parola un po’ riduttiva per definirla, secondo l’opinione di Carole – venisse trasformato in una grande succursale dell’ospedale. I feriti di guerra, i soldati aumentavano di giorno in giorno e Carole aveva un bel daffare a garantire a tutti un posto letto e le cure necessarie.

Sospirò, lanciando un’altra occhiata oltre i vetri, nella brughiera impregnata di pioggia, prima di voltarsi per tornare al lavoro. Sperava soltanto che non fosse il suo bambino a superare quella porta su una barella, un giorno.

 

*

 

-Blaine?- Wes era sulla porta del bagno, si stava sfregando i capelli con un vecchio asciugamano della Dalton, che dovevano aver rubato la delirante ultima notte che avevano passato nella loro vecchia scuola, avvolto nel suo accappatoio di spugna giallo canarino -Cosa leggi?-

Blaine sorrise, abbassando i fogli, decidendosi a vuotare il sacco con il suo migliore amico: aveva giusto bisogno di qualcun altro che gli dicesse quanto fosse folle per motivarlo ulteriormente.

 

*

 

-Sei sicuro di voler andare? Non sarebbe più semplice, non so, mandarle una e-mail?-

Wes era sulla porta di casa semi aperta, l’aveva appena dischiusa per chiamare l’ascensore, mentre Blaine raccoglieva le ultime cose.

-Non c’è una e-mail sul suo account.- rispose Blaine, cercando di infilare a forza il proprio lettore mp3 nella tasca dei jeans: erano estremamente stretti, forse non avrebbe dovuto fidarsi di Tina quando lei gli aveva caldamente raccomandato di comprarli da Brooks Brothers il mese prima, semplicemente non si adattavano molto al suo stile, ecco, però lei era stata così entusiasta e lui non aveva saputo dire di no.

-Tornerò in un attimo.- sorrise, fiducioso.

Wes sospirò, scostandosi dalla porta: -Sei pazzo lo sai, vero?-

Blaine si strinse nelle spalle e annuì: -Già.-

-Chiamami quando arrivi e… fermati almeno a far colazione!- gli urlò dietro, quando Blaine prese le scale, ignorando completamente l’ascensore che attendeva al piano.

-Sì, mamma!- ribatté Blaine ridacchiando.

 

*

 

Nonostante il modo canzonatorio in cui aveva salutato Wes – fedele, meraviglioso Wes, che non aveva deciso di piantarlo per cercare un coinquilino più normale che non fosse ossessionato da sconosciuti scrittori che utilizzavano pseudonimi – Blaine decise che era necessario fermarsi a fare colazione prima di lasciare New York alla volta di Cambridge e, magari, prendersi qualche minuto per andare avanti con il secondo racconto di Eald. Aveva passato la sera precedente a raccontare a Wes tutta la storia e a mostrargli ciò che aveva raccolto e scoperto fino ad allora, trovando in lui un inaspettato alleato che lo aveva incoraggiato nella sua missione, e quindi non aveva avuto tempo di riprendere la lettura.

Sulla via dell’autostrada, decise di fermarsi in una caffetteria sconosciuta di Brooklyn, giusto per afferrare al volo un cappuccino e un biscotto e dare una letta a qualche paragrafo. Abbandonò la macchina davanti a un passo carrabile e attraversò la strada, la busta gialla di Eald sotto un braccio e il cellulare in mano. Stava giusto scorrendo le e-mail in arrivo quando allungò la sinistra alla cieca per spingere la porta, tuttavia non trovò altro che il vuoto e perse l’equilibrio, caracollando goffamente in avanti. Prima però che riuscisse nell’epica impresa di rompersi l’osso del collo, cozzò contro qualcuno che soffocò quella che evidentemente doveva essere un’imprecazione piuttosto colorita in un’esclamazione di sorpresa.

-Scusi, io…- Blaine sollevò lo sguardo, tornando su due piedi e incrociò gli occhi stupiti di Kurt Hummel -Kurt?-

-Blaine.- rispose lui, facendo un passo indietro, la sua espressione mutò in un secondo, trasformandosi in quella che sembrava totale e incontrovertibile colpevolezza, come se fosse stato sorpreso a rubare caramelle o qualcosa del genere -Non pensavo fossi di Brooklyn.-

-Oh no,- Blaine scosse la testa, non mancando di notare che lo sguardo di Kurt era saettato verso il plico di fogli sotto il suo braccio; quasi inconsapevolmente lo spostò leggermente perché non si leggesse l’indirizzo -non abito a Brooklyn sono qui solo… di passaggio. Sto andando a trovare un’amica fuori città e mi sono fermato a fare colazione.-

Kurt annuì e le sue spalle si abbassarono impercettibilmente, come se si stesse rilassando ma non troppo. Blaine si trovò stupidamente a chiedersi perché diavolo stesse notando quei dettagli.

-Oh, io… ho appena preso il caffè con un’amica.- lanciò un’occhiata verso l’interno del locale e, come evocata, una ragazza bassina con un grande naso e una cascata di capelli castani gli si affiancò.

-Ehi, Kurt, pronta! Andia- - si bloccò, notando Blaine per la prima volta.

Lui sorrise timidamente: -Ehi.-

-Fantastico, dobbiamo proprio scappare; Blaine, ci vediamo al lavoro.- disse Kurt velocemente, le guance rosse come papaveri.

Blaine sbatté le palpebre, confuso dalla sua improvvisa presa di posizione e si spostò dalla porta per farli passare. Fu in quel momento che la ragazza sembrò subire un’illuminazione sulla via di Damasco: -Blaine? Quel Blaine? Kurt parla continuamente di te!- trillò eccitata, guardandolo con gli occhi spalancati come se fosse qualche divo del cinema. Blaine, del tutto onestamente, era completamente confuso: -Ehm… non saprei, io sono solo…-

-Lascia che mi presenti, io sono R- -

-Tesoro, non è il tuo telefono che suona questo?- quasi urlò Kurt, afferrandola per le spalle e muovendola praticamente di peso lontano dall’entrata della caffetteria -Cercalo, è nella borsa. Ciao, Blaine!-

Blaine li osservò allontanarsi, basito, la ragazza mezza affondata in una gigantesca borsa a forma di trapezio e Kurt con un braccio attorno alle sue spalle che le parlava fittamente all’orecchio, rosso in viso e visibilmente a disagio. Cosa aveva fatto per metterlo così in difficoltà? Certo, sapeva che Kurt era molto riservato per quanto concerneva la sua vita privata ma… insomma, non c’era niente di male a prendere il caffè con un’amica, no? Perché era sembrato così sconvolto quando l’aveva visto? Se anche la giovane fanciulla fosse stata la sua ragazza, be’, che male c’era?

Blaine sospirò, scuotendo la testa per smetterla di porsi domande ed entrò nella tavola calda, dirigendosi verso la cassa. Avrebbe preso il suo cappuccino e il suo biscotto e sarebbe affondato tra le pagine di Eald; era tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno. Lunedì mattina, si disse, avrebbe chiesto scusa a Kurt per qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto e gli avrebbe assicurato che non aveva alcuna intenzione di parlare della donna del mistero a nessuno dei suoi colleghi, se questo lo metteva a disagio. Si lasciò cadere su una poltroncina imbottita e tirò fuori i fogli di Eald dalla busta.

 

*

 

Passarono tre giorni prima dell’arrivo del dottor Locke. Carole stava insegnando a Sabine, la figlia minore di Lady Thornhill, a praticare una fasciatura perfetta attorno al petto di un ferito.

-Posso aiutarvi, dottore?- domandò Carole, assestando il soldato contro il cuscino e rivolgendogli un sorriso incoraggiante.

-Buongiorno, signora H. Sono arrivati altri feriti dalla Francia. Quanto spazio avete qui?-

-Non molto, potrei aggiungere qualche letto in biblioteca spostando i paraventi e domandare alla signora se posso sfruttare il salotto, ma non più di venti, trenta al massimo.-

Il dottor Locke cavò il fazzoletto di stoffa da una delle tasche e si tamponò la fronte con delicatezza, annuendo piano, lo sguardo rivolto altrove, come immerso nei suoi pensieri: -Ce li faremo bastare. Manderò una lettera al dottor Kelleher, a York e gli chiederò se ha qualche posto disponibile. Manderò le barelle questo pomeriggio dunque.-

Carole annuì immergendo le mani in una bacinella d’acqua prima di asciugarle sul proprio grembiule: -Andrò a sistemarmi e parlerò con milady.-

-Sì, signora, i miei rispetti.- si voltò e sparì oltre la porta.

Carole sorrise, sospirando stancamente: sarebbe stata una lunga giornata, estremamente impegnativa. Preparare gli alloggi per altri trenta soldati sarebbe stato difficile, per non parlare di quando avrebbe dovuto avvertire le cucine, la signora Paddington, la cuoca, avrebbe borbottato per almeno una settimana. Sfilò il grembiule, superando la porta a muro ed entrando nel vano scale della servitù. Scese in fretta verso il basso e spinse la porta della stanza dove lei e le altre infermiere tenevano i loro ricambi. Si sistemò in fretta: se doveva parlare con la lady, si sarebbe dovuta rendere almeno presentabile; nonostante fosse una donna comprensiva e vicina ai bisogno dei meno fortunati era comunque la loro generosa benefattrice, un po’ di classe non avrebbe guastato.

Si sistemò i capelli guardandosi nello specchio appeso al muro e sospirò: aveva profonde occhiaie e necessitava di un po’ di colore, ma i suoi malati avevano la priorità in tutto.

Lisciò la gonna e si affrettò su per le scale: Lady Thornhill non avrebbe aspettato in eterno.  
 

*  
 

_Piano man_ di Billy Joel riempiva ancora l’abitacolo quando Blaine scorse il primo cartello che gli indicava l’uscita giusta per raggiungere il polo universitario di Cambridge che gli interessava. Improvvisamente, tutto iniziò a farsi reale: aveva guidato per tre ore probabilmente per ritrovarsi con del fumo in mano, non aveva la più pallida idea di come trovare Lady Tubbington, la struttura sarebbe stata certamente enorme e lui si sarebbe limitato a vagare senza meta per i corridoi, sempre più simile a un inquietante stalker.

Dio, cosa gli era venuto in mente?

 

*

 

Quando arrivò nel piazzale adibito a parcheggio di fronte all’edificio principale, Blaine si prese qualche minuto per scrivere un sms a Tina e uno a Wes informandoli che era arrivato sano e salvo e che si sarebbero sentiti nel pomeriggio quando fosse riuscito a trovare Lady Tubbington.  _Se_  fosse riuscito a trovare Lady Tubbington, un’impresa che si preannunciava quantomeno ardua. Si abbandonò stancamente contro l’appoggiatesta, sospirando e chiudendo gli occhi: era stato davvero un idiota. Il campus era gigantesco, cosa diavolo avrebbe fatto? Sarebbe entrato a caso urlando “Sto cercando la vlogger Lady Tubbington!”? Senza contare che lei avrebbe anche potuto non accettare di aiutarlo, dal momento che quello che intendeva chiederle, se non era illegale, ci andava davvero molto vicino.

Be’, ormai era lì.

Fece scattare la serratura della portiera e uscì nel freddo inverno del Massachusetts; recuperò il cappotto dal sedile posteriore e allacciò intorno al collo la sciarpa rossa e grigia, affondandovi fino al naso, prima di dirigersi a passo svelto verso l’entrata. L’atrio era pieno di studenti che chiacchieravano placidamente, i libri stretti in braccio e le cartelle pesanti appese alle spalle. Blaine sorrise, rilassandosi appena e ricordando con un briciolo di nostalgia gli anni passati alla Columbia, tra saggi da consegnare ed esami spostati all’ultimo minuto. Il college era stato uno dei periodi più felici della sua vita.

Si guardò intorno, sperando in una botta di fortuna: Lady Tubbington, da quello che aveva potuto capire dalle scarne informazioni presenti sulla sua pagina You Tube, doveva avere più o meno la sua età e, dal momento che la locazione GPS allegata ai video non era cambiata, Blaine aveva dato per scontato che avesse continuato a lavorare all’interno dell’università, come dottoranda, probabilmente o, se fosse stata particolarmente dotata, come ricercatrice.

Ogni minuto che passava il suo piano sembrava sempre più idiota.

Iniziò a camminare a vuoto per i corridoi, sbirciando nelle classi, gettando occhiate sulle liste di firme appese alle porte, indugiando nel leggere i nomi di tutti gli assistenti presenti in questa o quella lezione, sperando che qualcosa saltasse all’occhio, ma nulla.

Due ore dopo era seduto alla caffetteria dello spazio studenti, un triste tramezzino al salmone davanti e una tazza di caffè bollente. Era inutile, non avrebbe mai trovato Lady Tubbington, la sua era stata tutta fatica sprecata, avrebbe dovuto dare ascolto a Tina e piantarla con quella sciocca storia dei racconti. Forse avrebbe semplicemente dovuto archiviare tutto come uno scherzo di dubbio gusto e tornare alla propria vita, iniziare a frequentare qualche locale, magari, o anche solo uscire la sera un po’ più spesso, trovare una compagnia, un ragazzo o semplicemente… sbuffò, abbandonando il suo panino e tirando fuori dalla tracolla il racconto misterioso. Avrebbe potuto farlo, certo, ma non avrebbe mai scoperto la vera identità di Ealdwine Quillon e perché stesse mandando i suoi racconti proprio a lui.

No, ormai c’era dentro fino al collo.

 

*

 

-Non abbiamo ancora dei letti, maggiore, dobbiamo accontentarci delle barelle, so che non è il massimo della comodità, ma con così poco preavviso…-

-Signora H., siamo solo felici che voi ci abbiate accolto. Il mio reggimento è stato decimato e la situazione al fronte è molto difficile.-

Carole annuì, cercando di mantenere intatto il sorriso gentile dipinto sulle labbra; l’ultima lettera di suo figlio era arrivata quasi due settimane prima e non vedeva l’ora che il suo bambino le desse notizie: ogni soldato che incontrava raccontava storie che facevano venire la pelle d’oca anche a una donna che tanto aveva visto e sofferto come lei. Cercava di ostracizzare la preoccupazione che la corrodeva occupandosi anima e corpo dei suoi pazienti.

-Ellen, per cortesia cara, portami le cartelle da compilare, approfitto della presenza del maggiore per interrogarlo sui suoi soldati.-

Il maggiore Harris sorrise sotto ai folti baffi e si sistemò sull’attenti: -Ai suoi ordini, mia cara signora.-

Ellen era una ragazza del paese molto dotata per l’infermieristica che Carole stava personalmente istruendo perché diventasse la sua sostituta in caso di necessità; di norma lavorava come commessa al piccolo negozio di alimentari, ma le ristrettezze della guerra avevano costretto la signora Frey a tagliare il personale, così Ellen aveva ingrossato le fila delle volontarie alla tenuta.

Carole afferrò i fogli e intinse il pennino nel calamaio, prima di avvicinarsi al primo letto e iniziare a compilare gli spazi base: nome, cognome, provenienza, grado. Il secondo giro sarebbe stato dedicato a stabilire il loro problema e a segnare una diagnosi provvisoria, in attesa del dottor Locke.

-Vi ringrazio, maggiore Harris, questo ha facilitato di molto le nostre procedure, scriveremo alle famiglie per comunicare l’ubicazione dei loro cari e il tempo che trascorreranno qui il più in fretta possibile.- Carole fece scivolare l’ultima cartella al suo posto ai piedi dell’ultima barella, la più vicina alla porta e sorrise cordialmente al saluto del maggiore e al suo congedo.

-Ellen, cara, inizia da quel lato, sai come fare, prendi un foglio, scrivi il cognome del paziente e dai una diagnosi temporanea. Io partirò da qui, entro la serata il dottor Locke ha promesso di passare.-

Carole si avvicinò al primo paziente: era un uomo di mezza età, più o meno dell’età che avrebbe avuto suo marito se non fosse morto, stava dormendo profondamente; con un sorriso un po’ malinconico Carole si domandò quanta morfina gli fosse stata somministrata per sopportare il viaggio, dal momento che con tutta quella confusione non si era svegliato.

Abbassò il lenzuolo e la coperta, esaminandolo sommariamente: non sembrava ferito in modo particolarmente grave, aveva una gamba steccata e un braccio fasciato, probabilmente una ferita da arma da fuoco. Respirava piuttosto regolarmente, forse in modo appena gorgogliante, ma era assolutamente comune vista l’aria satura di polveri che quei poveri soldati respiravano continuamente in trincea.

Stava per passare al letto successivo quando l’uomo aprì gli occhi lentamente, sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte e le rivolse un’occhiata. Carole sorrise con aria rassicurante e lasciò che le sue iridi azzurre la scrutassero.

-Buongiorno.- borbottò lui, portandosi una mano alla fronte.

-Buongiorno signor…-

-Burt, mi chiami Burt, la prego.-

-Oh, come desiderate, Burt. Io sono Carole, dirigo le infermiere alla tenuta di Lockchester, potrete rivolgervi a me per qualsiasi cosa: lettere, richieste di dimissioni, medicine. Come vi sentite?-

-Imbottito di morfina.- borbottò lui, massaggiandosi la fronte nel tentativo, probabilmente, di scacciare un persistente mal di testa -Dunque mi sono addormentato all’altezza di Stratford e mi sono svegliato qui. Fantastico. Lockchester. Ne ho sentito parlare. Lady Thornhill è la sovrana illuminata di questo posto, non è vero?-

Carole annuì, confermando le sue supposizioni, prima di porgergli un bicchiere d’acqua, in modo che si potesse ristorare. Burt bevve lentamente, appoggiandosi al gomito del braccio buono per tenersi su.

-Il dottore verrà a visitare voi e i vostri commilitoni più tardi, prima del tramonto.-

Burt annuì, sollevando un angolo della bocca: -Vi ringrazio molto, signora.-

-Se io posso chiamarvi Burt, voi potete chiamarmi Carole.- rispose velocemente lei, sentendosi sciocca e frivola come una ragazza di paese. Aveva dimenticato la sensazione e non poteva dire che non le piacesse.

 

*

 

Il bicchiere di carta atterrò in fondo al cestino con un tonfo sordo e Blaine sospirò, affondando le mani nella tasca del cappotto. Poteva dichiararsi sconfitto, avrebbe battuto in una dignitosa ritirata e si sarebbe vergognato per il resto della sua vita per quella folle idea che gli era venuta. Dio, era davvero stupido. Cosa si aspettava?

Stava percorrendo un corridoio stranamente deserto in direzione dell’atrio, quando un foglio appeso a una bacheca attirò la sua attenzione: si fermò, guardandosi intorno, prima di avvicinarsi e staccarlo dal sughero, in modo da poterlo analizzare più da vicino: sopra faceva bella mostra di sé quello che presumibilmente aveva l’aspetto di un gatto sotto al quale svettavano lettere in stampatello maiuscolo tracciate con diversi toni di viola che recitavano quello che sembrava il più strano epicedio che Blaine avesse mai visto in vita sua: “Le rose sono rosse, le viole sono blu, ti ho voluto tanto bene, ma ora non ci sei più”. In basso, sotto al disegno del gatto, l'indirizzo di un appartamento interno al campus, un orario e, in calce, “In memoria di Lord Tubbington”.

 

*

 

Ben presto, Burt divenne il paziente preferito di Carole; era un po’ brontolone ma eseguiva tutti gli ordini che gli venivano impartiti.

Quando il dottor Locke lo aveva visitato, la sera stessa del suo arrivo, aveva diagnosticato una frattura multipla alla gamba sinistra per la quale, aveva dichiarato, avrebbe potuto fare poco e nulla, avrebbero dovuto lasciare che l’osso si riassestasse da solo e sperare che lo facesse nel modo giusto, altrimenti sarebbe rimasto zoppo.

Burt aveva accettato la cosa con molta dignità, ringraziando il dottore con un cenno del capo e facendo una battuta su quello che avrebbe detto suo figlio. La notte, tuttavia, quando Carole era passata per il suo giro di controllo, aveva sentito il suo respiro sconnesso e rapido. Rimasero svegli entrambi, seduti a pochi metri, consci della presenza l’uno dell’altra, senza scambiare nemmeno una parola.

 

*

 

Blaine rimase immobile in mezzo al corridoio a fissare il foglio per minuti interi; insomma, quante possibilità c’erano che quella fosse una coincidenza? Aveva fatto decine di chilometri per cercare una ragazza totalmente svitata che aveva come nickname “Lady Tubbington” e improvvisamente si trovava davanti a un foglio scritto da qualcuno che palesemente non era normale il cui gatto morto si chiamava Lord Tubbington.

Rilesse l’indirizzo e l’orario: aveva circa venti minuti per trovare l’appartamento.

Piegò il foglio in quattro, lo fece scivolare in una delle tasche del cappotto e tornò in fretta nell’atrio.

 

*

 

La settimana successiva, approfittando del bel tempo che era finalmente giunto a colorare di toni accesi la campagna di Lockchester, Carole prese a organizzare incontri di lettura giornalieri a cui i più in forze potessero partecipare, che sapessero leggere o meno. Percorrevano il breve tratto di strada che separava la tenuta dal loggiato neoclassico, porta per il grande parco, e sedevano all’ombra delle colonne. Stabilivano i turni e iniziavano a leggere.

Burt, scoprì Carole ben presto, non solo sapeva leggere, ma non era neanche niente male a interpretare il testo che aveva sotto gli occhi. Si ritrovava molto spesso a fissarlo affascinata, nonostante magari conoscesse già la storia, sia che avesse letto il libro, sia che ne avesse solo vaga conoscenza di trama.

Un giorno, Burt le chiese di accompagnarlo per una passeggiata in giardino e lei non seppe negargli quel piccolo piacere. Mentre stava spingendo la sua sedia a rotelle tra le bellissime rose che il giardiniere di lady Thornhill curava con tanta perizia, la domanda sorse sulla punta della sua lingua del tutto spontaneamente: -Come sapete tirare fuori così la vera essenza di un libro, Burt?-

Lui si voltò leggermente per guardarla, poi sorrise, quasi compiaciuto: -Mio figlio ha sempre avuto un grande talento per la recitazione. Quando era un bimbetto saliva sui tavoli e cantava e recitava parti di qualsiasi cosa gli venisse in mente e io l’ho sempre assecondato con piacere.-

-Oh.- Carole aggrottò le sopracciglia –Quindi vostro figlio è un attore?-

-Cosa? No, no, ha seguito un’altra strada. E’ in America, ora, scrive per una testata modesta ma molto rispettabile di New York. Un vero peccato che non abbia seguito le mie orme, ma va tutto bene finché è felice.-

Carole annuì leggermente. Anche Christopher, il suo defunto marito, avrebbe desiderato che il loro unico figlio seguisse le sue orme, ma il ragazzo non era mai stato particolarmente dotato per la medicina, così aveva deciso per la carriera militare, con grande sconforto della sua povera madre.

-Siete un padre molto peculiare.-

-Voglio solo che sia felice, non mi interessa nient’altro. Farei tutto per lui.-

Carole sorrise e annuì: -E’ molto bello da parte vostra, non conosco molti padri che farebbero lo stesso. Il mio defunto marito, che Dio lo abbia in gloria, ha sempre desiderato che nostro figlio facesse il medico, ma lui non è mai stato portato per i lavori di precisione e così ha deciso di entrare nell’esercito. Non posso dire di esserne felice a saperlo sempre in pericolo, ma dal momento che sarebbe stato chiamato comunque per questa sciocca guerra… almeno non è carne da macello, può aspirare a una carriera.-

Non sapeva cosa l’avesse portata ad aprirsi così con quello sconosciuto, non lo conosceva affatto, ma la sua gentilezza l’aveva colpita fin dal primo momento. Tutto in lui faceva capire che era un brav’uomo, semplice, senza fronzoli, alla mano.

Sorrise dolcemente, fermandosi e voltando la sedia a rotelle verso il tramonto. Rimasero in silenzio a osservare il cielo sfumare dall’azzurro al blu, percorrendo tutte le tonalità dell’arcobaleno. Per prima cosa una striscia indaco si estese a tagliare l’orizzonte, poi lentamente il giallo, l’arancione e il rosa iniziarono a combattere per accaparrarsi la volta celeste, soccombendo infine al blu della notte.

 

*

 

Blaine prese un profondo respiro, fermandosi davanti alla porta d’ingresso: era aperta e c’era un grande striscione nero drappeggiato sopra la cornice, bussò un paio di volte, prima di entrare mormorando un “Permesso?” poco convinto.

Il piccolo appartamento era interamente decorato a lutto e Blaine si sentì decisamente poco a proprio agio quando passò accanto a una corona di erba gatta che penzolava dalla maniglia di una porta: -C’è nessuno?- domandò titubante, entrando in quello che doveva essere il salotto.

Dalla porta in fondo a destra si affacciò una ragazza, aveva i capelli biondi raccolti in una treccia che le cadeva su una spalla e luminosi occhi azzurri, segnati da profonde occhiaie, il suo naso tondo era rosso, come se se lo fosse soffiato ripetutamente. Il cuore di Blaine mancò un battito: era lei.

-Ciao.- lo salutò tirando su col naso e facendo un paio di passi avanti -Chi sei?-

-Ho… ho letto il tuo annuncio.- farfugliò Blaine, sollevando il disegno -Mi dispiace molto, ti porgo… uhm… le mie condoglianze per il tuo gatto.-

Lei annuì brevemente e si avvicinò ancora di più, abbracciandosi e sfregando le mani contro i propri gomiti: -Sai, era un grande amico. L’ho trovato quando avevo dieci anni: era una palla di pelo vicino a un cassonetto e…- i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime e Blaine andò in panico, affrettandosi ad avvicinarsi e accarezzandole gentilmente una spalla: -Oh, no, non piangere, sono sicuro che adesso sia in… in un paradiso per gatti.-

Si sarebbe preso a schiaffi da solo.

La giovane alzò i suoi grandi occhi verso di lui con espressione speranzosa: -Lo credi davvero? Perché lui era un accanito fumatore e… e quando ero al liceo era entrato in un brutto giro di gang feline e…-

Blaine aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso, ma poi decise che doveva essere sconvolta dalla perdita del suo animaletto e annuì energicamente: -Sono sicuro di sì, Lady T Posso chiamarti Lady T?- aggiunse subito dopo.

Lei scoppiò di nuovo in lacrime e gli gettò le braccia al collo; Blaine sgranò gli occhi, dandole dei colpetti poco decisi sulla spalla: -Su, non piangere… io…-

Qualche secondo dopo, la ragazza si scostò, cercando di ricomporsi e Blaine le porse il proprio fazzoletto di stoffa, sollevando un angolo delle labbra. Lei si asciugò gli occhi e si soffiò il naso piuttosto rumorosamente.

-Mi piace Lady T- rispose con voce piccola -E tu… come ti chiami…- gettò un’occhiata all’angolo del fazzoletto -B.A.?-

-Oh.- Blaine si schiarì la voce, pronto a sfoderare la sua arma migliore, la frase che si era preparato per tutto il percorso, avrebbe preso due piccioni con una fava pronunciandola: non avrebbe rivelato a Lady Tubbington la sua vera identità e, contemporaneamente, se aveva centrato abbastanza il personaggio, l’avrebbe conquistata per l’eternità -Io sono Nightbird e vengo in soccorso di tutte le fanciulle addolorate per la morte di un caro amico. Ho letto il tuo annuncio e ho pensato che avessi bisogno di me.- cercò di darsi un certo contegno da supereroe, appoggiando i pugni sui fianchi e sporgendo in avanti il petto.

_Ventotto anni, Blaine, ventotto anni_. mormorò scoraggiata una vocina nella sua testa che assomigliava inquietantemente a quella di Wes.

_Zitto, faccio pratica per quando avrò dei figli._

Fantastico, ora parlava anche con se stesso.

Mentre lui era impegnato nel suo dialogo immaginario, Lady T lo aveva fissato per tutto il tempo con gli occhi a piattino, come se si fosse trovata davanti al vero Babbo Natale.

-Tu sei un supereroe?- domandò emozionata.

Blaine annuì, schiarendosi la voce: -Nel tempo libero.- specificò -Scusa se non ho messo la… sai… divisa…- per un istante ripensò al costume che si era cucito da solo quando era entrato nel club dei supereroi al liceo e si domandò dove diavolo potesse essere finito, probabilmente in qualche scatolone in soffitta a casa dei suoi -Ma ho un tempo limitato qui. Di solito agisco… uhm… altrove, ma il tuo grido d’aiuto…-  _Grido d’aiuto? Sul serio, Blaine?_  -non poteva essere ignorato, ecco.-

-Oh, Nightbird.- mormorò lei sognante -Sono così felice che tu sia qui.- lo prese per mano, guidandolo verso il divano e sedendosi comodamente -Sai, Lord Tubbington sarebbe stato così felice di conoscerti. Avresti dovuto stare attento, ovviamente, perché sai… il tuo nome… lui era un gatto…- fece una smorfia -Però gli avrei detto di comportarsi bene! Non mangiava sempre gli uccellini, sai? A volte semplicemente me li portava per gioco e li uccideva per sbaglio.-

Blaine sbatté le palpebre e del tutto irrazionalmente deglutì: -Ne sono sicuro.- concordò -Sono convinto che fosse un gatto estremamente beneducato.-

-Lo era.- Lady T sospirò profondamente e abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo; solo in quel momento Blaine notò un’urna in miniatura con un gatto stilizzato disegnato sul corpo centrale. Oh. Quindi il gatto era lì. Decisamente non voleva sapere in che modo la ragazza l’avesse cremato.

-Vuoi che… non so… dica un paio di parole di commiato?- domandò Blaine, cercando di raccogliere tutto il tatto possibile; non era granché in quello, spesso i suoi amici lo avevano accusato di essere inopportuno da morire.

Lady Tubbington annuì energicamente, entusiasta.

-Lord Tubbington,- iniziò Blaine pomposamente -tu che… eri così… britannico nel nome e nel comportamento, e nobile, molto, molto nobile,- si leccò le labbra -tu che eri l’animaletto amato della tua Lady, che occupavi un posto così speciale nel suo cuore, dal giorno in cui ti raccolse per strada, in mezzo ai rifiuti tra i quali tu… uhm… tu svettavi, ritto e regale come il re dei… uhm… il re dei felini! Ecco, tu che eri tutto questo e molto di più, Lord, riposa in pace.-

Non finì nemmeno di parlare che la ragazza esplose in un applauso sentito: -Oh Nightbird, gli sarebbe piaciuto così tanto, così tanto. Grazie.- esclamò senza fiato, prima di abbracciarlo di slancio -Sono così felice di non essere sola a ricordarlo.-

Blaine le cinse le spalle con un braccio e sorrise con dolcezza; probabilmente era del tutto svitata, non c’era dubbio in quello, ma più la guardava più si rendeva conto di quanto fosse dolce e genuina nella sua ingenuità un po’ sciocca di ragazzina. Mentre lasciava che si sfogasse, percorse la stanza con lo sguardo: appoggiati a terra in una pila scomposta di fogli e libri c’erano una serie di appunti scritti fittamente con le matite colorate: calcoli su calcoli su calcoli, formule incomprensibili e note a margine.

Nel video di  _Fondue for Two_ che aveva girato non appena era entrata al MIT, Lady T aveva annunciato di essere stata chiamata da dei signori molto eleganti che avevano riconosciuto in lei un talento unico sopito sotto le gonnelline da cheerleader che aveva indossato per tutta l’adolescenza. Chissà, probabilmente era davvero un genio.

Non sono forse tutti i geni un po’ folli?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> Ecco qui il terzo capitolo :3 .   
> Grazie per i kudos! ;)


	4. Capitolo terzo

 - Capitolo terzo

 

Quella sera, Blaine non se la sentì di chiedere nulla a Lady T; lasciò che si sfogasse, che gli raccontasse aneddoti totalmente sconclusionati sulla vita segreta del suo amato gatto e accettò di rimanere a dormire sul divano, nonostante l’inquietante presenza dell’urna a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia.

Mandò un messaggio a Wes per avvisarlo che non sarebbe tornato e quando telefonò a Tina per aggiornarla sugli sviluppi, lei lo prese in giro per un quarto d’ora, rinfacciandogli di aver fatto il dongiovanni con una ragazza; a nulla valsero gli spergiuri di totale innocenza e convinta omosessualità da parte sua. Oh, non gliel’avrebbe fatta passare liscia.

Lady T gli diede la buona notte con un veloce abbraccio e una promessa di imperitura amicizia, prima di saltellare al piano di sopra dentro alle sue ciabatte a forma di coniglietto e Blaine rimase solo nel salotto, con un paio di coperte di lana a fantasia floreale sulle gambe e un cuscino giallo a forma di granchio dietro la testa. Ancora una volta, si domandò cosa diavolo stesse facendo: stava dormendo nel salotto di una ragazza completamente pazza che aveva tenuto una commemorazione funebre per il suo gatto morto e tutto perché voleva chiederle di scovare illegalmente un indirizzo IP per tracciare il computer usato da un qualcuno che aveva utilizzato lo stesso pseudonimo del suo autore misterioso circa dieci anni prima. Gemette, affondando il viso tra le mani: doveva essergli saltata qualche rotella nel cervello, non c’era altra spiegazione. Forse stava uscendo di testa come Lady T.

Allungò una mano verso la propria borsa, appoggiata al tavolino di vetro e tirò fuori i fogli del secondo racconto, girando velocemente le pagine per raggiungere il punto a cui era arrivato qualche ora prima.

 

*

 

La guerra proseguiva e così l’impegno delle infermiere che lavoravano in quella che gli abitanti del piccolo paesino di Lockechester chiamavano La Grande Casa. Carole dimise soldati che avevano perduto gambe, mani, che non potevano più vedere o a cui le granate avevano distrutto l’udito per sempre, ma li guardò andare via sorridenti e con parole di sola gratitudine nei suoi confronti. Molti altri ne arrivavano e addirittura la Lady aveva iniziato a impegnarsi al loro fianco per garantire un pasto caldo a tutti, ufficiali e soldati semplici: lei e la signora Paddington scendevano quotidianamente al paese, dove avevano allestito una mensa pubblica in una delle abitazioni di proprietà della famiglia Thornhill.

Carole conosceva la guerra praticamente da quando era nata: suo padre aveva combattuto in Afghanistan e suo marito aveva servito nell’esercito militare per tutta la vita, ma quello che stava vivendo in quegli anni era qualcosa che non aveva mai visto. Gli uomini arrivavano con ferite crudelmente nuove, causate da gas, da acidi e da armi che nessuno di loro conosceva, cercavano di fare il possibile, ma a volte erano costretti ad alzare il lenzuolo su ragazzi che non potevano essere più grandi di suo figlio. Ogni giorno Carole si svegliava con l’angoscia di ricevere un messaggio anonimo che le annunciava che la vita del suo bambino le era stata strappata da qualche parte in Francia o nelle Fiandre. Accoglieva come grandi tesori ognuna delle buste stropicciate che riportavano la sua scrittura disordinata e obliqua e le riponeva in una scatola di latta ogni notte, dopo averle rilette una per una. Ma la vita andava avanti e così i suoi incontri quotidiani con Burt.

Dalla morte di Christopher, Carole non aveva mai pensato di poter nuovamente provare sentimenti di profondo affetto per un uomo. L’amore era dei giovani, era quello il detto, e così tutte le sensazioni che esso portava: le farfalle nello stomaco e il battito accelerato e tutte quelle inspiegabili reazioni emotive che si riconducevano all’anima e al sentimento. Ma quello che sentiva ogni volta che si ritrovava a cambiare le lenzuola del letto di Burt mentre lui leggeva il giornale, seduto in una poltrona poco distante, era solo un bisogno interiore di sorridere.

Come se il solo vederlo fosse foriero di una tranquillità interiore e per qualche istante il suo cuore riusciva a liberarsi dell’angoscia del costante pensiero di suo figlio al fronte.

Il momento della giornata che preferiva era il tramonto: finiva il suo turno di lavoro, lasciando il comando alla giovane Ellen, e, se era bel tempo, spingeva la sedia a rotelle di Burt nel giardino, fino al roseto, altrimenti trascinava una seggiola vicino al suo letto, si sedeva accanto a lui, l’uncinetto tra le mani e gli occhiali sulla punta del naso e iniziava a sferruzzare, mentre lui raccontava buffi aneddoti accadutigli in gioventù.

Ben presto scivolarono in una piacevole routine e Carole si ritrovò a sorridere sempre di più con affetto, anche solo pensando al viso tondo di Burt e ai suoi onesti occhi azzurri.

Se avesse dovuto descrivere quell’affetto, quel sentimento che sentiva in sé, avrebbe parlato del tramonto.

 

*

 

Fu davanti a un piatto di pancakes e a una tazza di caffè che Blaine trovò il coraggio di parlare a Lady T di quello per cui aveva fatto tutti quei chilometri. Le parlò di Ealdwine e dei racconti, senza trascurare nessuna informazione. Le raccontò di quanto quelle lettere, quelle parole, quelle frasi significassero per lui; le raccontò di cosa smuovessero all’interno del suo animo e si soffermò su dettagli di cui non aveva mai parlato con Wes o con Tina: di come, piano piano, semplicemente leggendo, gli fosse sembrato di iniziare a conoscere Eald, di come, a volte, si soffermasse a pensare che espressione avrebbe potuto avere il suo viso senza lineamenti scrivendo un determinato dialogo o lanciandosi in una accurata descrizione, le parlò di quanto questo fosse diventato importante per lui, di come stesse dando un senso alla sua stessa esistenza che era stata così vuota e anonima fino a quel momento. Era come se Eald avesse risvegliato in lui una fiamma che forse non si era mai sopita veramente, un desiderio di avventura, una curiosità… uno scopo.

Voleva trovarlo solo per dirgli grazie. E per mille altri motivi che non era ancora riuscito ad ammettere.

-Come posso aiutarti?- domandò la giovane, i capelli ancora arruffati e le mani tese verso le sue; Blaine vi fece scivolare le proprie, sorridendo timidamente. Si era aperto totalmente con lei, le aveva detto cose che sarebbero apparse folli a chiunque, e come risposta riceveva un genuinamente interessato  _“Come posso aiutarti?”._  Sbatté più volte le palpebre stupendosi di trovare lacrime imprigionate agli angoli degli occhi.

-Io… tu sei molto brava con i computer.- iniziò Blaine, fissando le loro mani intrecciate e sospirando piano.

-Me la cavo.- rispose lei dolcemente, stringendosi nelle spalle -Sai, sono sempre stata tecnologica, una delle prime persone a capire il fondamentale canale di comunicazione che è You Tube. Ho una web serie, lo sapevi?-

-Davvero?- rispose Blaine, forse un po’ troppo velocemente, fingendosi stupito.

Lady T annuì: -Va avanti da quasi dodici anni ormai.- rispose orgogliosa -Ho iniziato al liceo.-

Blaine sollevò un angolo della bocca, ripensando ai primi video di  _Fondue For Two_  e di come li aveva scoperti, seduto a gambe incrociate sul suo letto della Dalton, la cravatta allentata, le guance rosse e i capelli scombussolati di qualcuno che stava cercando di esplorare la sua da poco riconosciuta sessualità tramite uhm… informazioni visive sulle uhm… meccaniche. Insomma, era alla ricerca di video  _totalmente_  diversi.

Sbatté le palpebre velocemente, tornando al presente: -Bene.- disse, cercando di riprendere il filo -Ho bisogno della tua abilità per… per rintracciare Eald.-

Gli occhi azzurri della ragazza si illuminarono, come se le avesse appena rivelato che Natale era arrivato con undici mesi di anticipo: -Oh wow! Sarò l’assistente di un supereroe! Pensi che dovrei trovare un altro nome d’arte? Qualcosa che si sposi bene con “Nightbird”, direi, forse potrei essere l’Allodola Cinguettante! O la Signora dei Pennuti! O forse…-

Blaine la bloccò sul nascere di quel nuovo delirio, stringendo con più decisione le sue mani: -Trovo che Lady Tubbington sia un nome grandioso di per sé.-

Lei sembrò rilassarsi, ma non perdette quella scintilla di entusiasmo: aveva iniziato a muoversi sulla sedia come se fosse tarantolata: -Okay, dimmi cosa devo fare, capo.-

Blaine sfilò il computer portatile dalla tracolla dentro la quale lo aveva incastrato prima di partire e lo aprì, inserendo velocemente la password. Arrossì violentemente quando il desktop con la gigantografia di Adam Levine si manifestò in tutta la sua magnificenza; probabilmente avrebbe fatto meglio a modificarlo con fotografie di gattini o di spiagge al tramonto prima di partire. Si schiarì la voce, leccandosi le labbra e si voltò con aria scanzonata verso Lady T, come se no, non ci fosse un uomo mezzo nudo nello sfondo del suo laptop: -Uhm, mi servirebbe la password del Wi-Fi.- chiese gentilmente.

-Oh certo!- rispose tranquilla, digitando velocemente sulla tastiera.

Blaine cliccò due volte sull’icona del browser e attese pazientemente che si caricasse la vecchia pagina del blog di Eald. Quando infine ogni pixel fu caricato, Lady T batté le mani entusiasta: -Oh, questo è il blog del misterioso scrittore?- domandò emozionata, scorrendo su e giù e dando una scorsa ai vecchissimi post. Blaine annuì passandosi una mano sulla nuca: -Sì, vedi… io vorrei tanto, davvero, davvero tanto trovare questa persona.- iniziò -E questo è l’unico collegamento che ho con lui. Potresti… pensi di poter scoprire da dove sono stati inviati questi post?-

Il momento della verità.

Blaine osservò trepidante l’espressione pensosa di Lady T, la guardò scorrere la pagina su e giù due o tre volte, picchiettarsi un dito sul mento e infine rispondere: -Sì, direi di sì. Posso risalire al computer da dove sono stati inviati e quindi alla sua collocazione.-

Il cuore di Blaine precipitò da qualche parte tra la caviglia e il tallone e non poté che aprirsi in un grande sorriso: -Davvero? Voglio dire… lo faresti? Per me?-

Lady T annuì energicamente: -Ma certo, Nightbird. Tu sei stato al mio fianco in un momento molto difficile, è il minimo che io possa fare per ricambiare il favore.-

 

*

 

Un giorno, invece che portare con sé l’uncinetto, Carole scelse un libro dall’ampia biblioteca della tenuta: Lady Thronhill aveva dato il permesso a tutti gli abitanti della casa di poter accedere ai volumi, apponendo però il veto su alcuni titoli estremamente antichi e preziosi. Anche senza quelli, non sarebbe bastata una vita per immergersi nelle storie affascinanti di ognuno di quei piccoli universi.

Non sapeva se Burt apprezzasse la letture o se fosse un avido ammiratore di romanzieri e poeti, ma valeva un tentativo.

-Nessun maglione da finire oggi?- la accolse Burt, sorridendo, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla finestra vicina.

-Buonasera, Burt, no, niente di tutto ciò. Ho portato un libro.-

-Un libro? Di chi? Non ho molta familiarità con la letteratura.-

Carole si sedette e aprì il volumetto alla pagina corretta: -John Keats. Vorrei leggervi una poesia.-

Lui annuì, incuriosito e si sistemò più comodamente contro il cuscino dietro le sue spalle.

Carole si schiarì la voce e cavò gli occhiali da lettura da una tasca del suo grembiule: -S’intitola  _The human seasons_.-

_Four Seasons fill the measure of the year;_

      _There are four seasons in the mind of man:_

_He has his lusty Spring, when fancy clear_

      _Takes in all beauty with an easy span:_

_He has his Summer, when luxuriously_

      _Spring's honied cud of youthful thought he loves_

_To ruminate, and by such dreaming high_

      _Is nearest unto heaven: quiet coves_

_His soul has in its Autumn, when his wings_

      _He furleth close; contented so to look_

_On mists in idleness—to let fair things_

      _Pass by unheeded as a threshold brook._

_He has his Winter too of pale misfeature,_

_Or else he would forego his mortal nature_ **_._ (1)**

 

Burt ascoltò attentamente, senza perdersi neanche una parola. Quando Carole richiuse il libro rimase in silenzio qualche istante, poi sollevò un angolo della bocca in un sorriso quasi di scuse: -E’ molto bella. E non posso dire di aver capito tutto. Ma sapete una cosa, Carole? Una cosa che mio figlio mi ha insegnato è che si può amare l’arte senza doverla per forza comprendere del tutto. Perché ognuno ne afferra ciò che può, ciò che è importante per lui, ciò che sente essere giusto per lui.- si strinse nelle spalle –Voi cosa ne traete?-

Carole accarezzò la copertina un paio di volte, pensando attentamente alle parole di Burt, prima di rispondere: -Ne traggo insegnamento e una filosofia di vita che posso forse non condividere, ma al tempo stesso rispettare.-

Burt annuì e allungò tentativamente una mano, appoggiandola su quelle giunte di Carole, a riposo sul libro: -Non la condividete, quindi?-

-Non credo si debbano mai guardare le cose belle passare. Ma viverle.-

-Siete una donna molto saggia, Carole.-

 

*

 

Salutarla fu strano. Era come se stesse abbracciando una vecchia amica che conosceva da anni, qualcuno legato alla sua infanzia che non aveva visto per molto tempo e che tutto d’un tratto era tornato nella sua vita per il tempo necessario a pronunciare il suo nome e nulla di più. Un nome che non conosceva nemmeno, tra l’altro.

Lei gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia con la promessa di chiamarlo al più presto. Blaine sorrise con il cuore che traboccava di gratitudine.

Forse era completamente fuori di testa, ma almeno non era da solo.

Passò praticamente tutto il viaggio di ritorno al telefono con Wes – non aveva alcuna intenzione di sentirsi prendere in giro da Tina – raccontandogli di come si stesse avvicinando alla soluzione e di quanto il secondo racconto fosse geniale e completamente diverso dal primo. Wes lo ascoltò pazientemente – e Blaine a un certo punto si domandò se fosse così condiscendente perché lo stava usando come cavia di qualche esperimento per il suo dottorando in psichiatria – intervenendo di tanto in tanto per chiarire qualche punto e dicendogli che mentre era via gli era venuta un’idea che avrebbe potuto aiutarli a rintracciare Ealdwine. Quando Blaine insistette per saperlo, Wes gli rispose che avrebbe fatto meglio a portare delle Pop Tarts a casa se avesse voluto sentire cosa aveva da dire.

 

*

 

Blaine aveva un rapporto conflittuale con il Seven Eleven in fondo alla strada: per la maggior parte del tempo lo odiava perché non aveva mai gli Oreo che gli servivano per la cheesecake – l’unica cosa che era in grado di cucinare oltre ai chocolate chip – ma poi accadeva che lo trovasse ancora aperto a orari improponibili, dopo aver perso un’ora e mezza nel traffico di Hoboken, e improvvisamente diveniva il suo luogo preferito sulla faccia della terra, come in quel momento: stava quasi per commuoversi davanti all’espositore delle Pop Tarts.

-Wes,- biascicò nel microfono del telefono -cannella o doppio cioccolato?-

-Blaine, sono le undici e mezza.- mormorò lui mezzo addormentato, soffocando uno sbadiglio.

-Già, sono le undici e mezza anche per me, e in più sono le undici e mezza e duecentoquindici miglia e un’ora di coda a meno di un metro dalla pasticceria del boss delle torte. Cannella o doppio cioccolato?-

-Cannella.-

-A tra poco.-

 

Blaine caracollò in casa, stanco morto; si lasciò cadere sul divano e accettò di buon grado la tazza di latte che Wes doveva aver preparato mentre lui faceva i pochi metri tra il supermercato e l’appartamento. Gli rivolse un sorriso grato: -Ciao, amico.- mormorò, porgendogli il sacchetto con le Pop Tarts.

-Blaine, stavo scherzando.- rispose lui, sollevando un angolo della bocca, aprendo comunque la confezione e facendo scivolare i dolci in un piattino che era appoggiato sul tavolino del salotto, fissandolo poi come si aspettasse da un momento all’altro che levitassero e si infilassero nel microonde da soli. Quando l’evidenza di fece schiacciante, sospirò stancamente e si decise ad alzarsi e compiere il gesto titanico.

-Allora, hai trovato una nuova amica.- Wes si appoggiò al bancone della cucina e Blaine affondò di più nella poltrona: -Già. Lei è… completamente pazza. La adoro.-

Wes ridacchiò: -Già. Cerchi i tuoi simili.-

-Sono troppo stanco per lanciarti qualcosa di contundente, Wesley.-

-Mi ferisce di più sentirmi chiamare con il mio nome completo, Anderson.-

Blaine ridacchiò, sollevando la sua tazza di latte e sorseggiandolo lentamente per non ustionarsi la lingua e il palato: -Pensi che io sia pazzo? O uno uhm… stalker?-

-Vuoi la verità?-

Blaine si girò verso di lui e ricambiò la sua espressione pacata ma seria; prese un profondo respiro: -No. Non ancora.-

Wes annuì e rimase in silenzio, fino a che il microonde non trillò e riuscì a estrarne le Pop Tarts senza procurarsi delle ustioni di terzo grado. Mentre mangiavano, Wes gli riassunse cosa era successo in quei due giorni in cui era stato via, Blaine ascoltò passivamente, gli occhi che si aprivano e chiudevano lentamente, così assonnato da non aver nemmeno la forza di alzarsi per raggiungere la sua stanza.

-Wes?- biascicò, dieci minuti – o dieci ore? – dopo quando sentì la calda morbidezza di una coperta posarsi sulle proprie spalle.

-Sì, Blaine?-

-Solo… uno stalker no, vero?- borbottò, più addormentato che cosciente.

Lo sentì ridacchiare tra sé: -No, Blaine.-

 

*

 

Il giorno dopo, Blaine tornò al lavoro, distratto, stanco morto fino alle ossa, con gli occhi sempre attaccati al cellulare, ma tornò al lavoro.

Tina gli fece trovare un cappuccino bollente sulla scrivania, anche se quando lui la ringraziò, negò di averlo fatto; Blaine per tutta risposta rise, scuotendo la testa, dicendole che era un ottima attrice.

Affrontò il polpettone storico con cui Quinn inaugurò l’anno nuovo, sperando di sentire il familiare vibrare di una chiamata in arrivo, ma rimase deluso.

 

*

 

-Grazie.- Blaine prese il muffin che la ragazza dietro il bancone gli stava porgendo con un sorriso, come faceva sempre quando riusciva a passare in caffetteria, la mattina, invece che scapicollarsi su per le scale nel disperato tentativo di arrivare in orario al lavoro.

-Prego, hobbit.- rispose lei con noncuranza, passando il suo ordine a Rory, dietro la macchina del caffé. Blaine sorrise divertito: i suoi modi non erano esattamente ortodossi, ma ormai ci aveva fatto l’abitudine.

-Ehi, Blaine!-

Lui si voltò verso la voce che l’aveva interpellato e incrociò lo sguardo di Kurt. Improvvisamente, si ritrovò catapultato a tre giorni prima, quando l’aveva incrociato in quel supermercato con quella ragazza… oh. Doveva scusarsi, doveva assolutamente scusarsi. Il giorno precedente non l’aveva visto e quindi non era riuscito a…

-Kurt!- boccheggiò, cercando di sorridere -Come va?-

Lui si avvicinò, occhieggiando il suo muffin con un sorriso divertito e si appoggiò con un gomito al bancone per aspettare gli ordini: -Bene, grazie.- rispose educatamente -Tu? Hai passato un fine settimana piacevole con la tua amica?-

Blaine lasciò andare una breve risata, pensando al suo delirante soggiorno a Boston: -Sì, sì è stato divertente.- annuì, allungandosi per prendere un paio di bustine di zucchero. Quando si voltò nuovamente verso Kurt, lui aveva in mano entrambe le loro ordinazioni e gli stava porgendo quello che doveva essere il suo bicchiere. Blaine lo afferrò senza pensarci: -Abbiamo ancora una mezz’ora prima di dover timbrare il cartellino. Ti va di sederci?- domandò, gentilmente, facendogli cenno verso uno dei tavolini.

Kurt sembrò esitare qualche istante, ma poi annuì, facendo strada. Quando raggiunsero un tavolino rotondo sistemato tra due colonne, Blaine ricordò le buone maniere che aveva imparato in quella che Tina definiva “l’accademia dei damerini” e si mosse in avanti, spostando la sedia per lui; Kurt gli rivolse un’occhiata tra il sorpreso e il lusingato, prima di arrossire leggermente sulle guance e sedersi. Blaine prese posto di fronte a lui, appoggiando ordinatamente cappuccino e muffin sul tavolo.

-Volevo chiederti scusa.- esordì Blaine, guardandolo negli occhi per esprimere tutta la propria onestà -Non volevo metterti a disagio, sabato.-

Kurt aprì e chiuse la bocca, prima di scuotere la testa: -No, figurati, ero solo… solo sorpreso di vederti a Brooklyn, tutto qui.- rispose, sorridendo leggermente.

Blaine annuì, staccando un pezzetto di muffin con le dita e portandolo alle labbra: -E quella ragazza, la tua… sai la tua  _amica,_ \- sottolineò la parola, lanciandogli un’occhiata eloquente -so che sei molto riservato per quanto riguarda la tua vita privata e quindi… ti prometto che non ne parlerò a nessuno, puoi fidarti di me.-

Kurt sembrava totalmente basito, poi scoppiò a ridere. Blaine aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso: cosa aveva detto di sbagliato?

-Oh Blaine,- mormorò Kurt senza fiato, appoggiando la testa a una mano, le guance rosse e un guizzo di divertimento nello sguardo – per un folle istante Blaine pensò che fosse davvero bellissimo -sei adorabile.-

Blaine sgranò gli occhi, la bocca semiaperta in un’espressione del tutto attonita.

Kurt sembrò riscuotersi e si raddrizzò, improvvisamente la sua maschera di mistero tornò a coprire i suoi lineamenti di porcellana: -Scusami, era inappropriato.- balbettò insicuro.

-No, non… solo inaspettato.- lo rassicurò, avvolgendo una mano intorno al bicchiere per impedirsi di usarla per appoggiarla su quella che Kurt teneva abbandonata a pochi centimetri.

-Voglio dire…- Kurt si schiarì la voce -non è la mia ragazza o qualcosa del genere, sul serio; R-  _lei_  è la mia coinquilina. Viviamo insieme da quando mi sono trasferito a New York, eravamo compagni di dormitorio all’università, poi non siamo più riusciti a sostenere gli schiamazzi e abbiamo deciso di prendere un appartamento insieme.- sorrise leggermente -Ho riso perché… be’ perché sei la prima persona che incontro a non dare per scontato che io… insomma… che io giochi per l’altra squadra.- si strinse nelle spalle -E perché se anche fossi etero… io e lei non potremmo mai stare insieme: è come l’irritante sorella minore che non ho mai voluto.-

Blaine rise, rilassandosi sulla sedia: quella era probabilmente la conversazione più lunga che avesse mai avuto con Kurt fino a quel momento. Non sapeva perché si fosse sentito così sollevato quando lui gli aveva candidamente annunciato di non essere assolutamente interessato al genere femminile. Doveva essere la stanchezza: -Ho capito.- rispose, annuendo -Le persone tendono a dare tutto per scontato.- aggiunse poi, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Kurt annuì, abbassando gli occhi sul suo bicchiere di carta e rimanendo in silenzio.

Blaine spezzò un pezzo di muffin e glielo porse con un sorriso gentile, come un bambino che offre una caramella al suo compagno di banco. Gli occhi di Kurt si illuminarono di nuovo mentre prendeva il pezzetto di cioccolato e lo faceva scivolare tra le labbra.

Forse quello poteva essere l’inizio di una bella amicizia.

 

*

 

Burt passò dalla sedia a rotelle alle stampelle in un tempo relativamente breve. Era un uomo di forte costituzione, robusto, e secondo il dottore era ciò che lo aveva salvato già una volta sul campo di battaglia. Carole non si sentiva sicura a lasciarlo vagare da solo, comunque, e cercava sempre di tenerlo sott’occhio, per quanto possibile. Certe volte riusciva a essere più veloce a scappare dei giovani ufficiali in via di guarigione che sgattaiolavano via dall’ospedale improvvisato per fare la corte a infermiere e cameriere della Grande Casa.

Continuavano a passare molto tempo insieme, probabilmente più di quanto fosse ritenuto decoroso e Burt aveva sviluppato un interesse particolare per i testi teatrali. Chiedeva a Carole di leggerglieli più spesso di qualsiasi altro genere letterario e, quando lei non era disponibile, si accoccolava vicino ad una delle lampade e sfogliava i libri velocemente mangiandosi i copioni rivisitati come un assetato beveva giunto a una oasi in mezzo al deserto.

-Carole?- esordì un giorno, bussando due volte alla porta della stanza dove lei stava svolgendo alcune questioni burocratiche che di tanto in tanto necessitavano della sua attenzione.

-Burt, entrate pure.-

Lui lasciò la porta aperta e fece un paio di passi all’interno della stanza, aiutandosi con entrambe le stampelle.

-Ditemi.-

-Mi duole disturbarvi, ma debbo chiedervi: siete sicura non siano arrivate lettere da parte di mio figlio, ultimamente?-

Carole sbatté le palpebre, arricciando le labbra: -No, Burt, mi dispiace, tutte le lettere vi vengono consegnate non appena passano la porta d’ingresso.-

Burt sospirò, girando gli occhi: -Proprio come pensavo. E’ ancora arrabbiato con me.-

Carole si alzò in piedi e girò intorno alla scrivania, prima di aiutarlo a sedersi su una delle poltroncine e prendere posto dinnanzi a lui. Il fuoco scoppiettava nel caminetto e le ultime luci del giorno lambivano il pavimento ligneo della stanza.

-Perché è arrabbiato con voi?- domandò cautamente, intrecciando le mani in grembo.

Burt agitò una mano in aria: -Gli ho detto solo ora della ferita.- borbottò, senza incrociare il suo sguardo, come un bambino troppo cresciuto che ammetteva di aver fatto una marachella.

-Che cosa?- Carole non riuscì a trattenere il suo sdegno –Questo è stato molto ingiusto da parte vostra, Burt, molto ingiusto. Il ragazzo meritava di sapere.-

Burt sospirò, abbandonandosi contro lo schienale e massaggiandosi stancamente la fronte: -Non volevo farlo preoccupare, non voglio che torni qui, non voglio che rimetta piede nel nostro glorioso impero.- il sarcasmo colava da ogni sua sillaba –E una cosa del genere lo avrebbe di sicuro fatto tornare.-

Per un attimo, Carole provò a scendere dal piedistallo di rettezza e onestà che aveva appena costruito per mettersi nei panni di quell’uomo: doveva soffrire molto per essere tanto lontano da suo figlio, almeno quanto lei soffriva la distanza del proprio, e allo stesso tempo aveva dovuto duplicare il suo dolore e la sua angoscia tenendogli nascosto qualcosa di così importante per evitare che agisse avventatamente e sconsideratamente, come tutti i giovani. Se lei avesse potuto tenere lontano il suo bambino dal pericolo come era riuscito a fare Burt, l’avrebbe fatto? Non aveva bisogno di riflettere per trovare una risposta. Allungò una mano e la appoggiò con affetto su quella di Burt: -Capisco.-

-Gli passerà. È facilmente incline al perdono.- abbozzò un sorriso, prima di passarsi una mano sul retro del collo, come se improvvisamente fosse stato colto da un grande imbarazzo –Ma questa era solo una scusa per parlare con voi.-

Carole sbatté le palpebre, stupita e gli fece cenno di continuare.

-Mi domandavo se… se, una volta dismessa una delle stampelle, vi piacerebbe che vi accompagnassi a teatro.-

Carole sentì distintamente le proprie guance prendere calore: era una sensazione strana, che non provava da molto tempo. Sollevò senza volere un angolo della bocca e alzò e abbassò lo sguardo un paio di volte, prima di riuscire a trovare il coraggio di formulare una risposta.

-Sì.- disse piano –Sì, mi piacerebbe molto.- aggiunse subito dopo.

Burt sorrise ampiamente e i suoi occhi si riempirono di dolcezza.

 

*

 

-Mi vuoi dire l’idea? Sono passati tre giorni, Wes, e ti ho portato a casa le Pop Tarts tutte le sere.- borbottò Blaine, seduto al tavolo della cucina con davanti un piatto di spaghetti leggermente scotti. Non sarebbe mai diventato un grande chef, poco ma sicuro.

-Manca un membro del gruppo “Assecondiamo la follia di Blaine”, devi aspettare.- rispose lui, soffocando la pasta con un quintale di formaggio grattugiato.

Blaine girò gli occhi, iniziando ad arrotolare malamente gli spaghetti intorno alla forchetta: poteva sapere l’italiano grazie alle lezioni di lingua straniera della sua “accademia per damerini”, ma non sarebbe mai riuscito a capire come diavolo facessero gli italiani ad arrotolare gli spaghetti con così tanta facilità. Doveva essere nel sangue o qualcosa del genere: -Quindi abbiamo ospiti stasera.-

-Tina arriverà tra mezz’ora circa.- rispose lui, prendendo un lungo sorso d’acqua.

-E da quando tu e Tina siete migliori amici? Non è che Ellie deve preoccuparsi?-

Wes agitò una mano in aria, come a fargli capire che era profondamente annoiato dalle sue sciocche supposizioni; Blaine sorrise divertito e tornò alla sua pasta: -Va bene, Casanova, ma il tuo piano farà bene a funzionare, vista l’aspettativa.-

 

*

 

-Ho trovato un piano B nel caso la signorina della fonduta fallisca.- esordì Wes, quando furono tutti e tre comodi nel piccolo salotto della zona giorno.

Tina annuì e si sistemò meglio, rubando un cioccolatino dalla scatola che lei stessa aveva portato.

-Sarebbe?- lo incalzò Blaine.

-Tracciare il pacco che hai ricevuto.- rispose Wes tranquillo -La busta con dentro il secondo racconto. Potremmo provare a cercare di risalire al mittente.-

Avrebbe potuto funzionare. Blaine dischiuse le labbra, pensando attentamente alla proposta di Wes: -Sì.- mormorò -Penso sia possibile.-

-Lo è.- rispose lui velocemente -In realtà mi sono già preso il disturbo di andare all’ufficio postale del quartiere a chiedere e mi hanno detto che la busta è passata per l’ufficio centrale.- si allungò a prendere la busta e indicò il timbro che riportava un bel “JAF Station” a letterone scarlatte -Sta per James A. Farley Post Office Building,- disse orgogliosamente -quindi chiunque abbia imbucato, è passato da lì. Forse possiamo risalire al mittente.-

Tina batté le mai entusiasta: -Oh, sì! Sei un genio, Wes!- esclamò.

Lui sollevò le sopracciglia, senza a riuscire a trattenere un sorrisino lusingato: -Non è nulla.-

Blaine si morse un labbro, osservandoli: stavano facendo tutto quello per lui, e magari poi avrebbero scoperto che Ealdwine Quillon era tutto uno scherzo di cattivo gusto o ancor peggio una persona totalmente diversa da quella che Blaine si aspettava, da quella che leggeva nei suoi racconti.

-Grazie.- mormorò, quasi commosso.

Wes si voltò verso di lui e ricambiò il sorriso: -Cosa non si fa per un paio di pacchetti di Pop Tarts.-

 

*

 

Era passata una settimana, poi due e ancora Lady T non lo aveva contattato; Blaine aveva smesso di fissare il telefono come un maniaco ogni minuto libero, si limitava a lanciarvi un’occhiata distratta di tanto in tanto. Aveva pur sempre un piano B, in effetti, ma si fidava davvero delle capacità della ragazza.

Quando squillò, un pomeriggio indolente che Blaine stava passando leggiucchiando un romanzo che aveva da mesi sul comodino, per poco non gli venne un infarto, ma era solo sua madre.

-Mamma.- sospirò nel microfono, appoggiandolo tra orecchio e spalla.

-Blaine, tesoro, come stai?-

-Tutto bene.- rispose atono -Voi?-

-Oh, sai, il solito. Sto andando a un aperitivo di beneficenza al Country Club. Sono davvero curiosa di sapere se Cindy Lancaster ha l’ardire di presentarsi di nuovo con quell’orrore color salmone del mese scorso.- si lamentò drammaticamente.

Blaine, suo malgrado, sorrise divertito; era in quei momenti che capiva da dove aveva preso la sua vena melodrammatica, e da chi l’aveva ereditata anche Cooper, a dirla tutta: -Sarebbe terribile.- commentò, girando pagina e rassegnandosi all’ascoltare i comuni problemi di una comune donna di alta borghesia.

-Una tragedia, tesoro, rovinerebbe il pomeriggio a tutte.- ribatté lei, mortalmente seria -Ma non ti ho chiamato per lamentarmi di quell’oca bionda, piuttosto, hai sentito tuo fratello?-

Certo, come no.

-No, mamma.- rispose continuando a leggiucchiare sempre le stesse tre righe.

-Ha detto che verrà a casa a metà febbraio per una settimana.-

-Magnifico, salutamelo.- ribatté, senza particolare enfasi.

-Oh, Blaine, non vi vedete da così tanto!- ribatté lei accorata -Potresti venire qualche giorno per il tuo compleanno, almeno rivedresti tuo fratello e i tuoi poveri genitori; non sei venuto neanche a Natale, tesoro.- fece una pausa e Blaine cercò disperatamente una scusa per declinare, ma non gliene venne in mente nessuna. Non aveva fatto praticamente un giorno di vacanza da quando era stato assunto e non sarebbe stato certo un problema chiedere un permesso a Quinn.

-Io… non so, mamma, c’è così tanto che... insomma, sono molto impegnato, qui e…-

-Tesoro, ti prego! Puoi… puoi portare il tuo  _fidanzato_ , se vuoi.-

A Blaine per poco non cadde la mascella. Il libro gli sfuggì di mano e si schiantò a terra, perdendo il segnalibro strada facendo. Wes gli lanciò un’occhiata interrogativa oltre la propria spalla: era seduto al tavolo della cucina e stava scrivendo al computer qualche relazione.

-Mamma, non ho un fidanzato.- balbettò.

-Come non hai un fidanzato?-

-Non ho un fidanzato.- ripeté con più enfasi.

-Ma allora con chi hai passato il Natale? E Capodanno? Pensavo non ci avessi detto nulla perché… sai, tuo padre non è mai stato molto comprensivo su questo punto, ma…- si bloccò, come se improvvisamente si fosse ricordata di un particolare fondamentale che ancora non gli aveva rivelato -stiamo facendo un sacco di passi avanti in questo senso, sai? Lo scorso mese siamo andati a un incontro a Columbus, papà non voleva venire ma l’ho convinto e ho incontrato un sacco di mamme di ragazzi gay, proprio come te!-

Blaine non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie, per fortuna era seduto. I suoi genitori… non riusciva nemmeno a concepire l’idea che potessero recarsi a una cosa del genere.

-Sei…- riuscì a balbettare -Siete andati a un incontro del PFLAG?- l’incredulità del suo tono era totale: sarebbe stato meno sconvolto se Catherine gli avesse detto che avevano venduto tutto e si erano trasferiti in una comunità Hamish.

-Ecco come si chiamava! Sì, esatto.-

-Sto per avere un infarto.- esalò.

-Suvvia, Blaine, non sei felice?-

Lui, quasi senza rendersene conto, ridacchiò: -Sì, io… sono solo incredulo.- rispose, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, sbattendo le palpebre più volte.

-Allora, vieni?-

-Cercherò di esserci.- cedette, ancora troppo scioccato per dire o fare qualsiasi cosa di più.

Quando buttò giù, pochi minuti dopo, Wes si voltò verso di lui, un gomito appoggiato sullo schienale della sedia: -Cosa è successo?-

Blaine sembrava aver visto un fantasma: -Mia madre si sta trasformando in Debbie Novotny.-

Wes aggrottò le sopracciglia: -Non so se essere più scioccato dalla notizia o dal fatto che io abbia concretamente capito il tuo riferimento a Queer as Folk.-

 

*

 

La guerra si concluse l’undici novembre millenovecentodiciotto e Carole riabbracciò suo figlio dodici giorni dopo.

I pazienti conclusero la loro degenza a Lockechester nella più completa tranquillità, rimanendo per tutti il tempo necessario.

Burt si liberò anche della seconda stampella la prima settimana di dicembre e le annunciò che avrebbe preso una nave per il Nuovo Mondo, sì, ma non prima di essere stato certo che lei sarebbe partita con lui. Carole sgranò gli occhi e rise, quando lui glielo domandò, in modo quasi troppo pomposo, porgendole un mazzo di fiori di campo che lui stesso aveva appena raccolto.

Suo figlio, che stava caricando i bagagli su una carrozza, si strinse nelle spalle e disse che era una buona idea e che anche a lui avrebbe potuto fare comodo una piccola vacanza e chissà, forse sarebbe diventato qualcosa più stabile, se avesse incrociato la ragazza giusta. Carole accettò e, come ripensandoci, Burt si schiarì la voce, si leccò le labbra velocemente e le annunciò che non appena avessero messo piede in America, aveva tutta l’intenzione di chiedere la sua mano nel modo più appropriato.

-Siete sicuro che esista l’aggettivo appropriato, in America?- aveva domandato Carole, senza riuscire a nascondere un sorriso.

-No, forse no, ma in fondo siamo ancora sudditi di Sua Maestà.-

Si erano avviati lungo la strada che portava al paese l’uno accanto all’altra, a braccetto, e suo figlio li aveva superati poco dopo, diretto alla locanda del villaggio.

Quando lui le aveva proposto un tè insieme non appena avessero messo piede nella piazza principale, Carole aveva mosso un’obiezione scherzosa: se non fossero troppo vecchi per gli appuntamenti romantici. Burt aveva sorriso e aveva risposto che non era un appuntamento, ma un tratto di strada insieme. Carole aveva sorriso e la metafora le aveva scaldato il cuore.

 

Fine.

 

*

 

-Blaine!-

Si voltò verso la voce che lo chiamava e si aprì in un sorriso quando riconobbe Kurt seduto al solito tavolino dove avevano iniziato a incontrarsi – casualmente, del tutto casualmente – nella caffetteria poco distante dalla casa editrice per colazione. Aveva un meraviglioso maglione color del cielo che riprendeva il colore del suoi occhi; Blaine sentì il battito del cuore aumentare senza alcuna ragione.

-Kurt, buongiorno.- salutò educatamente, sedendosi di fronte a lui come ogni giorno.

Kurt lo stava guardando in modo strano, quella mattina, sembrava che il suo sguardo si fosse fissato leggermente più in alto rispetto ai suoi occhi. Blaine sospirò: avrebbe dovuto uscire la sera prima e comprare il gel, lo sapeva, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi era con ogni probabilità simile a un fungo atomico, in quel momento.

-I tuoi capelli…- mormorò lui.

Blaine sospirò sconsolato: -Sì, lo so, non mi ero accorto di aver finito il gel.-

Kurt nascose un sorriso dietro al bicchiere di caffè: -Non credevo avessi i ricci.-

Blaine li tastò con una mano, facendo una smorfia: -Già, che fortuna, eh?-

-Posso consigliarti qualche prodotto?- domandò lui gentilmente -Con tutto quel gel li distruggerai e ti ritroverai pelato prima dei trent’anni.-

Le sopracciglia di Blaine scattarono verso l’alto: -Pensi che non ci abbia mai provato? Credo di aver testato qualsiasi tipo di prodotto per tenerli in ordine ma…-

-Oh, Anderson. Non ti sei fatto aiutare dal migliore.- ribatté Kurt, sollevando il mento con aria di superiorità.

Blaine non riuscì a nascondere una risata, ma prima che Kurt potesse protestare mostrando tutta la propria indignazione, il cellullare immerso nella tracolla appesa alla sedia di Blaine iniziò a squillare e lui girò gli occhi: -Sarà mia madre che vuole raccontarmi l’ultimo incontro del PFLAG, ormai si è fissata e…- ma quando lo sguardo gli cadde sul nome lampeggiante in alto sullo schermo, i suoi occhi si sgranarono e il suo cuore iniziò ad accelerare il battito.

-Scusami,- balbettò -devo rispondere.- fece scivolare il pollice sullo schermo, distogliendo lo sguardo dagli occhi curiosi di Kurt.

-Pronto?- mormorò.

-Ho l’indirizzo del tuo uomo del mistero, Nightbird.-

 

*

 

Lady T si rifiutò di rivelargli al telefono le informazioni che era finalmente riuscita a raccogliere perché convinta che, essendo coinvolti in una importante missione segreta, le loro telefonate avrebbero potuto essere intercettate; lo informò che sarebbe stata a New York due giorni dopo per un congresso e gli propose di vedersi per pranzo da Veselka. Blaine non aveva assolutamente idea di dove fosse Veselka ma decise di accettare, troppo nervoso per farsi domande, le mani che continuavano a giocare nervosamente con le bustine di zucchero sistemate ordinatamente nel contenitore che lo separava da Kurt. Annuì, ascoltando distrattamente quello che la ragazza blaterava a proposito dei sistemi di registrazione che venivano comunemente inseriti nei telefoni portatili, la testa da tutt’altra parte. Quando terminò la chiamata, le mani gli tremavano per l’agitazione.

-Blaine?- il suo nome pronunciato con titubanza da Kurt gli fece distogliere lo sguardo dallo schermo del telefono che evidentemente stava fissando come un maniaco da troppo tempo; sbatté le palpebre più volte, prima di umettarsi le labbra -Tutto bene? Brutte notizie?-

Blaine aprì e chiuse la bocca: -Scusa.- si affrettò a dire, tentando un sorriso -Solo… una telefonata che aspettavo da molto tempo e…- rise nervosamente -non so nemmeno dirti se siano buone o cattive notizie.-

Kurt allungò timidamente un braccio e sfiorò con gentilezza il suo polso coperto dalla camicia con la punta delle dita, prima di ritirare in fretta la mano, senza commentare. Blaine osservò tutta l’azione come ipnotizzato, prima di rialzare lo sguardo su di lui e incrociare i suoi occhi limpidi: -Scusami, sembro uno svitato, io… mi dispiace.- si schiarì la voce, cercando il grande orologio appeso al muro per trovare l’ora -Dovremmo andare, prima che Quinn ci uccida.-

-Sì, un po’ svitato lo sei.- concordò Kurt mentre Blaine gli teneva aperta la porta, uscendo sotto la pioggia gelida di febbraio e lui abbozzò un sorriso di scuse -Ma di quelli non pericolosi.-

_Già,_  pensò Blaine, ripercorrendo nella propria mente la conversazione avuta con Lady T,  _lo spero anch’io._

 

*

 

Veselka, scoprì Blaine, era un ristorante ucraino. Ne venne a conoscenza con una certa sorpresa, a dirla tutta, perché non aveva idea che esistesse una vera e propria cucina ucraina. Quando arrivò, Lady T era seduta a uno dei tavolini e stava spalmando una qualche crema non meglio identificata su dei biscotti apparentemente salati. Blaine prese un profondo respiro, sistemò il cravattino che aveva scelto accuratamente quella mattina e si fece avanti.

Aveva passato la giornata precedente cercando di convincersi che non era assolutamente inquietante quello che stava facendo, che non aveva raggiunto il livello di uno stalker psicopatico e che non sarebbe stato meglio consegnarsi alla giustizia prima di andare oltre. Era solo… un indirizzo. Un indirizzo come qualsiasi altro. Poteva scegliere di ignorare totalmente la cosa, dopo averlo saputo.

-Ehi.- salutò e la voce gli uscì molto più strozzata di quello che avrebbe voluto.

-Nightbird!- esclamò Lady T entusiasta, saltando in piedi e gettandogli le braccia al collo. Blaine sentì tutta l’ansia scivolare via dalle sue spalle; improvvisamente si sentì pervadere dalla stessa sensazione che aveva provato la prima volta che l’aveva incontrata: un profondo senso di familiarità.

-È bello vederti.- le disse, cingendole la vita con le braccia e inspirando profondamente il profumo di albicocca che avevano i suoi capelli -Sono contento di essere qui, ti vedo bene.-

Lady T si scostò, senza smettere di sorridere, risedendosi e facendogli cenno di accomodarsi di fronte a lei e iniziare a servirsi dagli antipastini che aveva già ordinato. Gli raccontò brevemente del congresso di matematici a cui era stata invitata, del fatto che si era comprata un paio di occhiali da vera intellettuale – glieli mostrò con un certo orgoglio e glieli fece provare, scatenando le risate incontrollate di entrambi. Quando finalmente batté le mani ai lati di un piatto di zuppa, rivolgendogli un sorriso cospiratore, Blaine si era quasi dimenticato del motivo per il quale stava mangiando delle specie di totani immersi in un sughetto grigiastro.

-Allora.- esordì -Ci ho messo circa tre quarti d’ora, dopo che te ne sei andato, ma poi mi sono completamente dimenticata di telefonarti.-

Blaine dovette imporsi di non sbattersi una mano contro la fronte ma costrinse la sua frustrazione in una smorfia, facendole cenno di proseguire.

-Poi ho ritrovato l’urna di Lord Tubbington e mi sono ricordata.- piegò la testa di lato -Il computer da cui sono stati scritti i post di quel blog vengono da queste coordinate: 40°44′27″ Nord 84°06′54″ Ovest, dalla città di Lima, in Ohio.-

Blaine dischiuse le labbra, guardando ad occhi sgranati il foglio che Lady T gli stava porgendo: era la stampa di una mappa, le coordinate scritte in alto e un punto al centro del foglio cerchiato di rosso.

-Oh.- commentò, il respiro bloccato in gola -E' curioso.-

-Davvero?- domandò lei, rubando uno dei suoi totani con aria del tutto casuale.

Blaine annuì: -Io sono di Westerville, sono solo… due ore, o giù di lì.-

Lady T si strinse nelle spalle e gli rivolse un sorriso sbarazzino, la testa appoggiata a una mano: -Io lo chiamerei… destino.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Quattro stagioni fanno intero l'anno,  
> quattro stagioni ha l'animo dell'uomo.  
> Egli ha la sua robusta Primavera  
> quando coglie l'ingenua fantasia  
> ad aprire di mano ogni bellezza;
> 
> ha la sua Estate quando ruminare  
> il boccone di miel primaverile  
> del giovine pensiero ama perduto  
> di voluttà, e così fantasticando,  
> quanto gli è dato approssimarsi al cielo;
> 
> e calmi ormeggi in rada ha nel suo Autunno  
> quando ripiega strettamente le ali  
> pago di star così a contemplare  
> oziando le nebbie, di lasciare  
> le cose belle inavvertite lungi  
> passare come sulla siglia un rivo.
> 
> Anche ha il suo Inverno di sfiguramento  
> pallido, sennò forza gli sarebbe  
> rinunciare alla sua mortal natura.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _____________________________________________  
> Buonasera a tutti!  
> Aggiornamento anticipato per varie problematiche familiari domani.  
> Come state? Todo bien? Tutto il mio affetto in questo periodo difficile va a gli studenti di ogni grado, maggio/giugno sono tempi bui per tutti, credetemi, vi capisco.  
> Ma ciancio alle bande, parliamo un po' di questo capitolo perché ci sono sviluppi! La misteriosa (?) Lady T - chissà chi mai si celerà dietro la sua identità segreta ah-ah certo - accetta di aiutare il nostro (creepystalker!)Blaine, Kurt e Blaine iniziando a vedersi ripetutamente per colazione, la madre di Blaine si trasforma in Debbie di Queer as Folk, Wes impersona la mia poco sana passione per le Pop Tarts e la storia di Burt e Carole si conclude nel migliore dei modi.  
> Rivendico la maternità (in sharing con l'IKEA) sul cuscino a forma di granchio di Brittany, perché lo ho io e consegno con tutti gli onori la meravigliosa poesia "Le stagioni umane" a John Keats.  
> Ah, non ho assolutamente idea se sia possibile risalire all'indirizzo IP di un computer da un blog, non ho idea se da questo sia credibile che si rintracci il computer fisico da qualche parte e continuo a non sapere neanche se il tutto sia più o meno legale. Licenze poetiche, signore e signori.  
> Bon, mi sembra sia tutto.  
> Vi mando un sacco di baci e abbracci e non ingrassate troppo alla grigliata del due giugno!  
> Con affetto,  
> Ginny


	5. Capitolo quarto

Il James A. Farley Post Office Building era un edificio imponente. Blaine rimase fermo dall’altro lato della strada per qualche minuto a osservare l’elegante ordine delle colonne che si stagliava di fronte a lui, la busta gialla con il secondo racconto al sicuro all’interno della tracolla e le mani affondate nelle tasche del cappotto. Il freddo gennaio aveva lasciato posto a un febbraio davvero gelido e il cielo newyorkese era perennemente coperto da nuvoloni grigio perla che minacciavano neve un giorno sì e l’altro pure. Il vento soffiava impietoso, tagliandogli le guance e facendo screpolare le sue labbra. Vi passò la lingua sopra un paio di volte, lasciando poi andare un sospiro tremolante che si infranse contro la lana spessa della sua sciarpa.

Arricciò le dita della mano destra, sentendo il foglio stropicciato e piegato in quattro che Lady T gli aveva lasciato qualche giorno prima bruciare contro il suo palmo come fuoco. Quando Wes l’aveva visto era rimasto in silenzio per qualche istante, prima di schiarirsi la voce e confessargli che era giunto il momento che sapesse che la cosa stava iniziando a farsi un po’ inquietante. In quell’istante Blaine si era sentito miserabile come mai prima di allora. Aveva annuito, messo via il foglio e, arrossendo, aveva farfugliato che avrebbe tentato con la strada dell’ufficio postale e se non avesse funzionato avrebbe desistito. Così era lì, ma non era riuscito a raccogliere abbastanza coraggio da buttare via il foglio.

Chiuse gli occhi, contò fino a dieci e, non appena il semaforo tornò verde, attraversò la strada.

 

*

 

_Siamo spiacenti, ma non possiamo darle nessuna informazione._

_Siamo spiacenti, ma non possiamo darle nessuna informazione._

_Siamo spiacenti, ma non possiamo darle nessuna informazione._

_Siamo spiacenti, ma non possiamo darle nessuna informazione._

Blaine continuava a sentire quella frase nella sua testa, come un disco rotto. La signorina dietro al bancone era stata tetragona, non aveva ceduto di un millimetro, nonostante tutte le tattiche che Blaine aveva sfoderato, anche quelle considerate comunemente come volgari mezzucci. Si abbandonò su una panchina, sfilando la mappa dalla tasca. E così era finita: dopo un mese e mezzo di ossessione sarebbe andato tutto in fumo perché,  _erano spiacenti, ma non avrebbero potuto dargli nessuna informazione_  e perché il suo migliore amico credeva che si fosse trasformato in uno stalker degno delle peggiori puntate di Criminal Minds. Blaine osservò le coordinate stampate in un bell’inchiostro nero in alto a destra e sorrise amaramente: non avrebbe mai scoperto chi fosse Ealdwine Quillon, sarebbe rimasto l’anonimo e misterioso scrittore di racconti che finivano magicamente nelle sue mani, nemmeno piovessero dal cielo.

_40°44′27″ Nord 84°06′54″ Ovest_

Strappò il foglio a metà, poi in quattro, in sei, in otto, in mille coriandoli che vennero spazzati via da una folata di vento più potente delle altre. Li osservò rincorrersi nell’aria, poi sul marciapiede, infine sulla strada, falciati più e più volte dai taxi gialli che scorrevano sull’asfalto, tutti preda della fretta della metropoli.

Ealdwine Quillon sarebbe rimasto il sogno di un Natale in cui era stato troppo solo e si era aggrappato allo scherzo di qualche artista in cerca di successo. Si appoggiò contro lo schienale della panchina, cercando di portare i propri pensieri lontano da lui: aveva una valigia da finire di preparare, un aereo da prendere il pomeriggio seguente, due genitori in completa crisi di…  _terza_  età da affrontare e un fratello che non vedeva da secoli che lo aspettava. Sarebbe stata una settimana di tutto meno che vacanza.

 

*

 

Il mattino seguente, Blaine si ritrovò da solo alla caffetteria sotto l’ufficio. Era sabato e non avrebbe incontrato Kurt, ma sedersi lì e sorseggiare un cappuccino gli era sembrato un buon modo per iniziare la giornata, prima di saltare su un taxi diretto al JFK. Il suo trolley era schiacciato tra la vetrata che dava sulla strada e il suo polpaccio destro, una presenza concreta dell’imminente partenza, un  _memento mori_... stava diventando una tale drama queen. Prese un altro sorso di cappuccino e diede una mezza occhiata ai fogli che aveva davanti, il terzo o quarto capitolo di un romanzetto d’amore che Quinn gli aveva dato da valutare: era pessimo, naturalmente, ma sarebbe stato un’ottima scusa per ritirarsi nella sua vecchia stanza, in Ohio, inventando di avere del lavoro da fare.

Chiuse la cartelletta con un colpo secco, alzandosi in piedi e disincastrando la valigia, prima di sistemare il plico di fogli sotto un braccio e dirigersi verso l’uscita.

-Non così in fretta, Dapper Dan.-

Blaine si voltò e si ritrovò la barista a pochi centimetri.

-Uhm, ciao. Ho sbagliato qualcosa con il conto?- tentò un sorriso, mettendoci quanta più gentilezza possibile: la ragazza lo aveva sempre messo quasi in soggezione con i suoi modi bruschi e la sua bellezza esotica. Lei portò una mano dietro la schiena e cavò dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni quello che si rivelò essere un plico di fogli arrotolati; glielo porse senza dire una parola. Blaine aggrottò le sopracciglia: -Non capisco…- tentò, allungando una mano di riflesso, chiudendo le dita intorno alla carta.

Lei sollevò le sopracciglia e sorrise leggermente, prima di afferrarlo per le spalle e spingerlo fuori dalla caffetteria. C’era già un taxi ad aspettarlo.

-Lo porti al JFK.- ordinò la giovane bruscamente, aprendo la portiera e spingendo Blaine all’interno, ignorando completamente le sue proteste e il suo gemito di dolore quando colpì con la nuca l’estremità superiore della portiera.

-Che stai facendo? Cosa sono questi fo– -

L’ispanica gli chiuse in faccia la portiera, mantenendo l’espressione di qualcuno che ne sapeva molto più di lui. Mai come in quel momento Blaine desiderò conoscere il suo nome per denunciarla per maltrattamenti.

Quando il taxi iniziò a muoversi, si decise ad abbassare lo sguardo sul rotolo che aveva ancora stretto in mano; allentò la presa, facendo sì che i fogli si distendessero leggermente. Sul frontespizio, sotto al titolo, c’era il nome di qualcuno che Blaine conosceva decisamente bene.

 

WHITE CHOCOLATE

 

_di Ealdwine Quillon_

 

Blaine si voltò indietro, aggrappandosi al poggiatesta e cercando di afferrare con lo sguardo la giovane donna, ma il taxi aveva già superato il primo isolato, dirigendosi verso l’aeroporto. Aprì e chiuse la bocca due o tre volte, tornando a sedersi composto e osservando i fogli che aveva in grembo.

Lei conosceva Eald?  _Era_  Eald, forse?

Scorse le pagine con il pollice, deglutendo, e scosse appena la testa. Stava iniziando a farsi tutto sempre più complicato.

 

*

 

Racconti popolari tramandano che il sette febbraio millenovecentosettantatre alle ore quattordici, ventisei minuti e tredici secondi successero molte cose contemporaneamente. Un piccolo  _Iphiclides podalirius_  appena uscito dalla sua crisalide mosse le sue alucce macchiate di arancione tentativamente, da qualche parte in Asia, scoprendo il mondo come farfalla per la prima volta. Nello stesso momento, il vento si alzò improvvisamente in cima alla sommità di una montagna in Italia, facendo sì che il solitario camminatore che l’aveva appena raggiunta fiutasse la pioggia in arrivo e si precipitasse giù per il sentiero per tornare indietro, rinunciando al tanto agognato riposo dopo tre ore di trekking. In quell’istante, un giovane uomo con una scintillante fede dorata all’anulare spuntò la voce “farina di nocciole” in una lista della spesa firmata da un cuoricino e sorrise con soddisfazione, pensando a quanto sarebbe stata bella la sua giovane moglie con uno sbafo color grano sulla guancia, dopo aver impastato il preparato per la sua torta di compleanno. Sempre nello stesso momento, uno spermatozoo con il cromosoma X del signor Jordan Pierce, si staccò dal plotone per raggiungere un ovulo della signora Pierce, nata Camille Hoster. Nove mesi più tardi, nacque Brittany Susan Pierce.

Il padre di Brittany, commerciante creativo, come amava definirsi, lavorava in un negozio di fiori, in una stradina secondaria al confine tra il Queens e Brooklyn. A Jordan Pierce non piaceva: trovare i vasetti di primule rovesciati quando apriva il negozio, al mattino presto; sopportare il programma di cucina che sua moglie guardava ogni giorno all’ora di pranzo; lavare i piatti raccogliendo l’acqua all’interno di una bacinella per non sprecarne troppa lasciando il rubinetto aperto. A Jordan Pierce piaceva: il rumore della pellicola dei VHS che si riavvolgono all’interno del videoregistratore; i gommini neri sotto le zampe del gattino che sua figlia aveva ricevuto per il suo quarto compleanno; scattare polaroid dei monumenti a diverse ore del giorno.

La madre di Brittany era sempre stata un po’ con la testa fra le nuvole, fin da bambina. A Camille Pierce non piaceva: il rumore del traffico e dei lavori pubblici nel centro di Manhattan; parlare a bassa voce nelle chiese; perdere un popcorn o due a causa della sovrabbondanza di essi all’interno del pacchetto di carta ogni volta che ne prendeva una manciata al drive-in. A Camille Pierce piaceva: sperimentare vari tipi di trecce sulla sua biondissima figlia; pulire da cima a fondo l’appartamento dove vivevano ogni due settimane, come se fosse sempre primavera; mangiare il gelato in cima alla ruota panoramica di Coney Island il quindici di agosto e vedere le gocce di crema sciogliersi e precipitare dall’alto verso il basso come appiccicosa pioggia bianca.

Brittany aveva sei anni quando incontrò i primi bambini che non le piacquero. Di solito le piacevano moltissimo i bambini, non tanto quanto i micini che trovava tra i cassonetti di tanto in tanto, ma le piacevano. La facevano ridere e dividevano con lei le caramelle che riuscivano a rubare al signor Torres, il proprietario del negozio di dolciumi. Brittany aveva sei anni quando incontrò i primi bambini che non le piacquero, erano cattivi e le rubavano il pranzo e non le credevano quando raccontava delle avventure straordinarie che aveva ogni fine settimana lungo la coda dell’arcobaleno. Così, Brittany iniziò a recarsi sempre più spesso in fondo all’arcobaleno, finché non vi rimase comodamente ventiquattr’ore al giorno, seduta in una pentola di monete di cioccolata avvolte in carta d’oro.

E lì Brittany crebbe, giorno dopo giorno, guardando perplessa il mondo muoversi troppo in fretta intorno a lei, imponendole schemi e modelli che non capiva del tutto, circondata dall’affetto un po’ svogliato dei suoi genitori e da una quantità considerevole di gattini che salvava e che sistematicamente ogni settimana suo padre portava al rifugio per animali a due isolati di distanza. Quando arrivò ad avere tredici anni, Brittany decise di lavorarvi durante le vacanze per guadagnare qualche moneta per il gelato del sabato sera, ma finì per aprire tutte le gabbiette dopo due giorni, decidendo che era molto più divertente salvare i gattini per strada, piuttosto che accudirli chiusi in qualche gabbietta.

Quando compì diciotto anni, nessuno si aspettava che Brittany decidesse di lasciare la casa dei suoi genitori. Nemmeno i suoi genitori. Infatti, passarono quattro giorni prima che si accorgessero che mancava la valigia a fiorellini rosa. E la figlia.

Due settimane dopo, Brittany iniziò a lavorare in un piccolo bar-ristorante nel bel mezzo di Greenwich Village, tredici coperti in tutto, uno un po’ sfortunato, perché in un solitario tavolino incastrato tra la porta della toilette e la vetrinetta dove le cameriere tenevano i grembiuli puliti. Era il ventinove agosto, in quarantotto ore il destino di Brittany si sarebbe ribaltato, ma, in quel dato momento, lei non ne sapeva nulla. La sua vita scorreva tranquilla fra le colleghe e i frequentatori del bar. La padrona, Sue, un’ex allenatrice di cheerleader pluridecorata, indossava solamente tute da ginnastica simil-Adidas, senza logo e senza marca, ne aveva di tutti i colori e Brittany era convinta che avesse tanti piccoli elfi che lavoravano per lei regolarmente salariati e le cucivano una per una. Le piaceva: urlare in un megafono per dare gli ordini alle sue dipendenti. Non le piaceva: il genere umano.

Addetta esclusivamente alla cassa c’era Lucy. Le piacevano: le tiare scintillanti da reginetta del ballo. Non le piaceva: non ricevere attenzione per troppo tempo, iniziava a battere un piede per terra nervosamente se un cliente non la degnava di uno sguardo.

Collega di Brittany era Danielle, che aveva gli occhi color cioccolato e l’aria amichevole di qualcuno con cui sarebbe stato divertente uscire il sabato sera. Non le piaceva: il suo nome. Le piaceva: presentarsi al lavoro con un colore di capelli diverso ogni mese.

Non c’erano uomini nella vita di Brittany. Aveva provato a frequentare un po’ di ragazzi al liceo, un po’ tanti avrebbero detto alcuni, ma la verità era che lei cercava soltanto qualcuno con un buon odore. Perché chi ha un buon odore deve essere buono per forza: le ciambelle hanno un buon odore, i fiori hanno un buon odore, i bambini piccoli hanno un buon odore, quindi le persone buone devono avere un buon odore. E nessuno dei ragazzi che Brittany aveva frequentato aveva un buon odore.

Non abbiamo ancora detto cosa piacesse a Brittany e cosa no: a Brittany piaceva: scrivere sul blocchetto delle ordinazioni con i pastelli colorati; macchiare le zampine del suo gatto con l’inchiostro dei timbri e osservarlo lasciare tracce su tutto il pavimento il sabato pomeriggio; scivolare lungo il corrimano tra il terzo e il secondo piano, dove era più ampio e poteva farlo senza rompersi l’osso del collo precipitando nella tromba delle scale.

Col tempo non era cambiato nulla: Brittany continuava a percorrere l’arcobaleno ogni giorno e a sedersi nella pentola d’oro, cercando le monete di cioccolato al latte, che le piaceva di più di quello fondente ma meno di quello bianco. La leggenda diceva, però, che vi fosse una sola moneta di cioccolato bianco all’interno della pentola e lei non l’aveva ancora trovata. Quando fosse successo sarebbe stato un giorno molto speciale.

In quarantotto ore Brittany avrebbe trovato la moneta di cioccolato bianco.

 

*

 

Quando Blaine entrò nell’aria arrivi dell’aeroporto di Columbus, Ohio, si sentì travolgere dal senso di sconforto che provava ogni volta che varcava i confini dello Stato. Aveva passato tutta la sua adolescenza a contare i giorni che lo separavano dal momento in cui sarebbe stato in grado di abbandonare quella landa desolata e poter finalmente iniziare a costruire qualcosa di esclusivamente suo e tutte le santissime occasioni in cui si trovava a dover tornare per un motivo o per l’altro nel glorioso Midwest iniziava a provare un senso di oppressione e di pericolo imminente che non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso finché non rimetteva piede sull’aereo di ritorno.

C’era chi aveva la nostalgia di casa e chi ne aveva la fobia, ecco tutto.

Soprattutto se nel momento in cui varcando le porte scorrevoli ci si ritrova uno psicopatico con un sombrero e una collana di fiori che saltella da un piede all’altro reggendo un cartellone con scritto a caratteri cubitali “SCHIZZO”.

Blaine rimase pietrificato esattamente al centro dell’uscita, il trolley accanto e l’aria di qualcuno che avrebbe desiderato ardentemente venire colpito da un fulmine in quel momento.

-Ehi! Ehi, fratellino! Sono qui! Mi vedi? Mi vedi? Sono venuto a prenderti!-

Si riscosse dal suo stato di shock solo quando una bambina di circa dieci anni lo scontrò con lo zainetto nella fretta di correre tra le braccia di sua madre e finalmente si decise a fare qualche passo verso Cooper per non attirare ulteriormente l’attenzione della sicurezza.

-Cooper.- masticò tra i denti, afferrandolo per un braccio e trascinandolo verso le porte girevoli -Che diavolo ci fai qua? Avevo detto che avrei preso un taxi, sono venti minuti da qui a casa.-

-Ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere vedere in anticipo il tuo vecchio fratellone!- gli cinse le spalle con un braccio, chinandosi in maniera imbarazzante verso di lui a causa della differenza di altezza e facendo sì che tutte le perline attaccate al bordo del suo cappello imbarazzante sventolassero davanti agli occhi di Blaine.

-Cooper, è febbraio, che diavolo ci fai con un sombrero e questa collana…?- non finì nemmeno di porre la domanda che il suo egocentrico fratello aveva già iniziato una tiritera su quanto fosse stato fantastico il Messico e di tutte le tartarughe marine con cui aveva nuotato alle Hawaii.

Blaine meditava il suicidio prima ancora di uscire dal parcheggio.

 

*

 

La sua vecchia stanza non era cambiata molto da quando era partito per il college, a parte un paio di scatoloni sistemati in un angolo che contenevano qualche cianfrusaglia e tre o quattro foto mancanti dal comodino. In fondo, anche da adolescente non vi aveva passato poi molto tempo: alla Dalton aveva la sua stanza e tornava a casa solo durante le vacanze e, appena diplomato, era partito per New York. Sorrise leggermente, avvicinandosi alla libreria dove, vicino a qualche vecchio testo scolastico, erano disposti ordinatamente tutti i premi che aveva conseguito nei vari sport: scherma, pallanuoto, boxe. Arricciò le labbra ripensando al se stesso di quindici anni prima: appena uscito da un trauma, terrorizzato, con la volontà di impegnare la testa in qualsiasi cosa gli permettesse di evadere dai propri incubi. Accarezzò con la punta delle dita il fioretto teso della statuetta, prima di sospirare e fare un passo indietro. Non avrebbe saputo dire se e quanto si sentisse cambiato.

Si voltò verso il trolley e lo sollevò, appoggiandolo sul letto ordinatamente sistemato per il suo arrivo, tirò la cerniera e iniziò a disporre in ordine gli oggetti di prima necessità, prima di sedersi sul bordo del materasso e sfilare dalla tasca davanti il plico che la ragazza della caffetteria gli aveva consegnato. Si era trattenuto con forza dal leggere anche il terzo racconto tutto d’un fiato: voleva assolutamente farselo durare. Accarezzò le pagine di carta comune, sospirando pesantemente: proprio nel momento in cui prendeva la decisione di mettere da parte Eald, lui gli faceva recapitare un altro racconto, come se non volesse essere dimenticato. Poteva forse essere venuto sapere che aveva promesso a Wes di dimenticare tutta quella faccenda? Voleva che lo cercasse, dunque?

Blaine si stropicciò un occhio, sfogliando il plico e giungendo dove si era fermato qualche ora prima.

 

*

 

Monsieur Matougros abitava nell’appartamento di Brittany da prima che lei vi mettesse piede. C’era sempre stato, a quello che diceva, ma lei non gli credeva proprio al cento per cento perché era chiaro dal suo nome che non fosse propriamente  _autoctono_. Autoctono era una parola strana che Brittany aveva imparato dal calendario che le avevano regalato al supermercato qualche mese prima: ogni giorno ce n’era una diversa ed era piuttosto divertente impararne di nuove  _quotidianamente_  (altro lemma del calendario, c.v.d.).

Il trenta agosto millenovecentonovantasette, Brittany si svegliò come sempre, si sedette sul letto, si stiracchiò – trovava che fosse di buon auspicio stiracchiarsi, nelle pubblicità alla televisione lo facevano sempre e sembravano estremamente felici, subito dopo – e si rivolse verso Monsieur, seduto ai piedi del suo letto con le gambette corte che dondolavano oltre il bordo della sua pentola. Brittany piegò la testa di lato, cercando di non mostrarsi eccessivamente contrariata: non era che non le piacesse Monsieur, ma era piuttosto convinta che rubasse le sue monete, e la cosa non andava per niente bene.

-Buongiorno.- disse lentamente, prima di alzarsi e sistemarsi la spallina della camicia da notte che era scivolata lungo il braccio sinistro.

-Ti sei mai chiesta perché si saluta sempre dicendo “Buongiorno”?- rispose Monsieur, grattandosi l’ispida barbetta rossa che faceva a pugni con la cappa verde che portava.

Brittany si strinse nelle spalle, sparendo oltre la porta del bagno e chiudendosela alle spalle. Non era come se si vergognasse di farsi vedere da Monsieur, insomma, ma non le sembrava comunque bene lasciare che potesse sbirciare oltre la porticina di legno pitturato di un bel lilla; in ogni caso, poi, la sentiva benissimo anche da lì, quindi le loro conversazioni potevano andare avanti.

-Immagino per portare fortuna. Salutando con “Buongiorno” si spera che la persona che si saluta abbia una buona giornata.-

Sentì distintamente Monsieur Matougros sbuffare rumorosamente e quando uscì dal bagno era immerso fino alla vita nella sua pentola di monete d’oro come se avesse intenzione di nuotarci dentro. Brittany arricciò il naso, allacciando i bottoncini della camicetta a quadretti rossi che portava: -Ne abbiamo già parlato, Monsieur Matougros, non puoi rubare il mio cioccolato.- puntualizzò.

Ogni tanto era giusto anche tirare su dei limiti, altrimenti sarebbe stata l’anarchia totale. Lui alzò entrambe le mani, come qualcuno che si arrende e per poco non rischiò di andare a fondo, come se la massa di monete fosse qualcosa di liquido e non di solido cioccolato. Brittany ridacchiò e lo afferrò per la punta del cappellino color smeraldo, riposizionandolo sul bordo della pentola.

-Non ruberei mai il tuo cioccolato. E comunque spero che anche il tuo sarà un buon giorno.-

Brittany fece una giravolta su se stessa, chiuse gli occhi e affondò una mano dentro la pentola, cavandone fuori una moneta ricoperta di carta dorata. Ogni volta che si trovava sul punto di scartarne una iniziava a sentire questo fortissimo sentimento di attesa, come… come quando ci si sta per buttare da un ponte per fare bunjee-jumping. O anche qualcosa di più semplice come… come quando si è ragazzini e si va al mare con gli amici e c’è il momento della sfida dei tuffi. C’è sempre il momento della sfida dei tuffi. Così ci si arrampica in cima allo scoglio più alto e si guarda giù, nel blu-verde del mare, si sbattono le ciglia appiccicate dal sale e si cerca di individuare l’esatto punto in cui ci si può lanciare senza incorrere in altri scoglietti sommersi che graffiano le piante dei piedi. Poi si chiudono gli occhi, si prende il respiro, e ci si lancia. E così Brittany, ogni mattina, ogni volta che sollevava il bordo della carta stagnola con l’unghia dell’indice.

Quando quel giorno scartò la moneta, il respiro si bloccò in fondo alla sua gola perché tra le sue dita c’era ciò che cercava da tutta la vita: un piccolo dischetto di cioccolato bianco.

 

*

 

Catherine Anderson si era trasformata in una macchina da guerra: il tavolino del salotto era sommerso da libri dai titoli particolarmente evocativi del tipo “Omosessualità: istruzioni per l’uso”, “Indovina chi viene a cena? Quando tuo figlio gioca per l’altra squadra”, “Lui e… lui!” e così via: sembrava aver svaligiato la sezione di psicologia della libreria principale di Columbus. Aveva persino iniziato a portare una spilla a forma di arcobaleno sul risvolto della giacca del tailleur: Blaine non sapeva se esserne terrorizzato, divertito o piacevolmente stupito. Probabilmente un miscuglio di tutte e tre le sensazioni era quello che più si avvicinava ai suoi attuali sentimenti.

Era come se la sfuriata che le aveva fatto al telefono prima di Natale, assolutamente identica a mille altre, avesse smosso qualcosa in lei.

D’altro canto, Peter sembrava meno entusiasta della nuova piega presa da sua moglie; era accomodante, in un certo senso, come se pensasse che fosse la fissazione del mese e che sarebbe scemata con il tempo, ma allo stesso tempo pareva lievemente incuriosito: quando Blaine era andato a chiamarlo per la cena, quella sera, aveva notato diversi pieghevoli disposti ordinatamente sulla sua scrivania che avevano tutta l’aria di essere stati presi a quel famoso incontro del PFLAG di cui sua madre gli aveva parlato al telefono.

Ma ad esclusione di quel rinnovato moto di comprensione e viva partecipazione della sua vita sentimentale che nessuno voleva credere assolutamente inesistente (“Ma come, Blaine, ho letto che c’è molto movimento nella comunità di New York! Hai letto di questo locale? Non è tanto distante da dove vivi tu!” , “Cooper, fermala, non intendo farmi consigliare locali gay da mia madre” , “Non fare il maleducato, Blaine. Continua pure, ma’, dicci dove Blaine può trovare i migliori spogliarellisti sul mercato”), gli Anderson non erano poi cambiati così tanto. Nei giorni che trascorse nella cara vecchia Westerville, a Blaine toccò il solito giro al Country Club per salutare tutte le amiche di sua madre – alcune delle quali stentò a riconoscere a causa della quantità imbarazzante di botox che si erano sparate in faccia –, la puntata in azienda per stringere la mano a quel paio di facce nuove in consiglio di amministrazione (“Magari un giorno a te o a tuo fratello verrà voglia di fare un vero lavoro e dovrete conoscere le persone giuste”) e infine la festa di compleanno.

Blaine non voleva una festa di compleanno, nessuno festeggia ventotto anni, o se lo fa questo avviene in un locale con quei cinque o sei amici, qualche birra e tanti saluti, non nella villetta di famiglia con altre ventisei persone tre quarti delle quali erano state presenti fino al suo terzo compleanno, circa un quarto di secolo prima.

Catherine aveva invitato metà delle famiglie della zona e, probabilmente, anche qualche povero membro del PFLAG che aveva visto una volta. C’erano un paio di ragazzi della sua età che fecero suonare il suo  _gaydar_  in maniera imbarazzante e Blaine si sottopose alla lenta tortura delle presentazioni, sopportando interminabili minuti di chiacchiere su argomenti di cui conosceva poco e niente. Non erano particolarmente attraenti ma nemmeno particolarmente repellenti, a dirla tutta, ma decisamente quello non era il luogo o il momento per rimorchiare e, in ogni caso, non sarebbe stato interessato, non in quel periodo, aveva altre cose per la testa.

Erano quasi le undici e mezza quando Blaine riuscì a sfuggire dalle grinfie di una certa signora De Las Nieves Muñiz Muñiz (due Muñiz, sì, ed era profondamente fiera del fatto che fossero due, per qualche motivo di araldica che Blaine non aveva colto) che stava tessendo le lodi di Francisco, suo figlio, che era un ricercatore in fisica quantistica ad Harvard, che a suo parere, non era così distante da New York. Blaine, che di esperienza con ricercatori leggermente svitati ne aveva a piene mani, si era limitato tutto il tempo a sorridere e ad annuire.

Così, appena possibile, riuscì a sgattaiolare su per le scale alla velocità della luce, tirò giù la scaletta della soffitta e si arrampicò il più in fretta possibile senza lasciare tracce del suo passaggio. Non si era nemmeno girato, che sentì un verso di protesta. Sgranò gli occhi, tirandosi su di scatto e prendendo una testata contro le travi della mansarda; emise un gemito da animale ferito e cercò con lo sguardo appannato dalle lacrime la fonte di quel rumore. Non ci mise molto a riconoscere suo fratello, spaparanzato sul pouf proprio sotto il lucernaio, un enorme contenitore di popcorn in braccio e la piccola televisione che vi avevano sistemato anni prima accesa su un film che doveva avere almeno cinquant’anni.

-Cooper.- borbottò, massaggiandosi la nuca -Ecco dov’eri finito, mi sembrava strano che fossi sparito per così tanto tempo dopo aver detto che avresti riportato la signora Jerkins a casa.-

Lui si strinse nelle spalle, finendo di masticare una generosa manciata di popcorn: -Beccato. Andrai a dirlo a mamma?-

Blaine lo raggiunse e si sedette sul bracciolo del divanetto: -Metà divano e popcorn e sarò una tomba.-

Cooper sembrò valutare qualche istante la proposta, poi annuì, facendogli spazio. Blaine si lasciò scivolare accanto a lui e affondò la mano nel sacchetto.

-La tua scusa, invece?-

Blaine si strinse nelle spalle: -Telefonata al mio fidanzato.-

-Non hai un fidanzato.-

-No, ma mamma sembra convinta che lo abbia, quindi ho sfruttato la cosa.- rispose serafico, cercando di capire che film ci fosse in televisione.

-Bravo, Schizzo, impara dal migliore.-

-Chiamami ancora una volta così e giuro che dico a mamma non solo che sei tornato da almeno venti minuti, ma che hai lasciato la Jerkins a mezzo isolato da casa sua.-

Cooper gli lanciò un’occhiata ammirata, prima di tornare a mangiucchiare il mais non scoppiato, sinceramente stupito dalla perfidia a cui Blaine era arrivato in quei lunghi anni di lontananza.

-Hai portato anche le birre?- domandò Blaine dopo un po’, mentre il suo cervello gli comunicava soddisfatto che la visione del giovane protagonista maschile di quel film poteva essere ritenuta un’ottima soluzione per un giovedì sera, nonostante suo fratello maggiore che scavava il fondo della ciotola di popcorn spiaccicato a fianco.

-Ovvio, per chi mi hai preso?- domandò Cooper con un sorriso sghembo, colpendo con un tallone un cestello incastrato tra il divanetto e una vecchia cassettiera dove da ragazzini avevano nascosto i rispettivi giornalini proibiti, sotto i mutandoni ottocenteschi di qualche antenato.

Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, finché Cooper non gli passò una birra e un apri-bottiglia, senza staccare gli occhi da uno spot che aveva come protagonista un cane che giocava a “Chi vuol essere milionario?” – le pubblicità, diceva, sono l’inizio di grandi carriere, bisogna osservarle molto bene per verificare chi sarà il successivo rivale. Blaine si domandò se avesse paura di essere surclassato da un beagle.

-Ti sei ubriacato qui la prima volta.- commentò Cooper con un ghigno, osservandolo con la coda dell’occhio mentre sorseggiava la sua birra sovrappensiero.

Blaine gli lanciò un’occhiata e annuì: -Per colpa tua, hai fatto ubriacare un ragazzino di dodici anni.-

Cooper girò gli occhi, senza abbandonare il sorrisetto: -Mamma mi aveva incastrato a fare il babysitter per una serata, io ho invitato i miei amici, tu eri una palla al piede e non volevi staccarti, cosa avrei dovuto fare?-

Blaine sollevò le sopracciglia e prese un lungo sorso di birra: -Non saprei: chiudermi a chiave in camera mia? Non è quello che fanno di solito i fratelli maggiori?-

Cooper agitò una mano in aria, come a svalutare quello che “facevano di solito i fratelli maggiori”: -Ti ho introdotto al mondo, Blainers, dovresti essermene grato.-

Blaine non riuscì a non scoppiare a ridere, scuotendo la testa e svuotando la bottiglia dagli ultimi sorsi di birra: naturalmente Cooper credeva di essere il responsabile del novanta per cento di quello che gli era accaduto nella vita. Decise di ingoiare il vago senso di amarezza aprendo una seconda bottiglietta.

Si limitarono a bere e a guardare il pessimo film ancora per un po’, senza aggiungere altro; Blaine sentiva la propria testa farsi sempre più leggera, anche a causa dei pochi salatini che aveva spiluccato dal buffet al piano di sotto, della misera fetta di torta e dell’ingente quantità di punch ingerito per sopravvivere alle arpie al piano di sotto.

-Sta andando bene, sai?- esordì suo fratello dopo un po’.

-Cosa?- ribatté Blaine, distrattamente, leccando il sale dei pop-corn dal pollice.

-La web serie fantasy.- rispose Cooper, buttando fuori il petto come se stesse introducendo un discorso sulla propria parte di protagonista nell’ultimo film di Peter Jackson.

Blaine impiegò diversi secondi per rendersi conto di quello di cui stava parlando: quasi un anno prima era stato scritturato da un produttore televisivo mediamente famoso che aveva imbastito la realizzazione di una parodia del mondo del gioco di ruolo: Cooper interpretava Toras, una sorta di cavaliere templare che in gergo era chiamato paladino, o almeno quello era tutto ciò che Blaine ricordava. Il problema era che suo fratello aveva davvero preso a cuore la parte e sembrava assolutamente ignaro del fatto che tutto quello avesse intento parodico.

-Uh? Sono contento.- disse, cauto.

-Vorrebbero fare il seguito, mi hanno spedito il copione proprio l’altro giorno, lo sto imparando.- continuò, mentre i suoi occhi azzurri si riempivano di rinnovata emozione: sembrava un bambino troppo cresciuto la mattina di Natale.

-Grande!- commentò Blaine, cercando di metterci tutto l’entusiasmo possibile: non aveva assolutamente il coraggio di dirgli che tutta la serie era giocata sulla presa in giro. Prese un ampio sorso di birra.

-Vuoi sentire un paio di battute?-

Blaine annuì, rassegnato, accomodandosi meglio contro lo schienale, mentre Cooper si sistemava di tre quarti, sollevava un braccio e puntava lo sguardo verso quello che doveva essere un esercito o un drappello di uomini o qualcosa di altrettanto militaresco. Si schiarì la voce: -Amici! Compagni!- pausa ad effetto -Infine siamo giunti allo scontro supremo, quello che deciderà le sorti di queste terre!- mosse il braccio destro in un ampio gesto, come se stesse mostrando qualcosa -Non vacillate!- esclamò con enfasi, puntando il dito -Tenete alti i vostri cuori, la Luce guiderà le vostre lame! Siate coraggiosi e non temete la morte, affrontatela da veri uomini, per il bene del Regno e di tutte le genti!- inspirò profondamente, batté i palmi delle mani l’uno contro l’altro, chinò leggermente il capo e concluse con un del tutto fuori luogo -Namaste.- rimase fermo qualche istante, prima di voltarsi verso Blaine con un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio -Com'era? L’ultima parte l’ho aggiunta io, sai, per dare quel tocco personale…- gli strizzò l’occhio con l’aria di qualcuno che la sapeva lunga.

Blaine si affrettò a bere un sorso dalla terza birra per prendere tempo in modo da mettere insieme una risposta di senso compiuto: -Bello, era… potente.- annuì velocemente -Piacerà tantissimo.- aggiunse, come a enfatizzare.

-Grazie fratellino,- rispose lui, appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla e stringendola brevemente -Sono sicuro che questa lezione ti servirà un giorno.- annuì velocemente, poi tirò fuori uno strano marchingegno dalla tasca, qualcosa che sembrava un contapassi, o qualcosa di simile -Be' pare che io abbia esaurito la mia scorta giornaliera di parole consentite,- annuì con aria pensierosa -la mia vocal coach, Kim,- ammiccò, scandendo bene le parole, come se stesse cercando di passare a Blaine un qualche sottointeso -dice che superare le dodicimilacinquecentotrentasei parole potrebbe nuocere grandemente alle mie corde vocali, quindi…- unì pollice e indice e li passò sulla linea delle labbra, facendo il gesto di chiudere una cerniera.

Blaine si meravigliò di come riuscisse sempre a sorprendersi dell’idiozia del proprio fratello: Cooper aveva la capacità di superare se stesso ogni volta che lo incontrava; forse era per quello che non trovava poi così fuori di melone Lady T, non quanto Wes o Tina, almeno.

-Quindi…- si guardò intorno -devo parlare io?-

Cooper annuì velocemente.

-Oh. Bene.- Blaine si accasciò contro lo schienale, bevendo ancora: pensare a Lady T gli aveva fatto venire in mente Eald e lentamente la sua testa si stava riempiendo di tutte le cose che stava cercando di archiviare da giorni. Deglutì.

Non poteva certo parlare a Cooper di come si fosse preso una cotta stratosferica per qualcuno che non aveva mai visto dal vero soltanto leggendo i racconti che gli venivano misteriosamente recapitati, no? Non poteva raccontargli di quando Tina aveva scoperto il blog e non poteva mica parlargli di come era andato in macchina fino a Boston per trovare una pazza che teneva una rubrica online chiamata  _Fondue for Two_  solo con il vago sospetto che potesse essere in grado di hackerare un computer, no? Non poteva vuotare il sacco sul fatto che le aveva fatto credere di essere un supereroe e che gli serviva il suo aiuto, aiuto che consisteva in un’azione potenzialmente illegale contro un privato e sconosciuto cittadino. Non poteva certo parlargli delle sue teorie su come Eald doveva essere, doveva vestirsi, doveva atteggiarsi, doveva comportarsi, non era forse così? E non poteva per nessuna ragione al mondo rivelargli che ricordava a memoria le coordinate che lo avrebbero portato al computer dal quale Eald scriveva un blog dieci anni prima.

No. Non poteva.

Ma l’aveva appena fatto.

Cooper lo stava guardando con una delle espressioni più mortalmente serie che Blaine gli avesse mai visto dipinta in volto; per un folle istante credette che l’avrebbe denunciato ai loro genitori e poi l’avrebbe trascinato con violenza inaudita al più vicino ospedale psichiatrico, ma poi gli occhi di Cooper si riempirono di lacrime e un secondo dopo scattò in piedi, evitando per un pelo la maniglia del lucernaio, il braccio destro a coprirgli la fronte come nelle migliori raffigurazioni tragiche: -Oh cosa c’è di più grande dell’amore? Cos’è una passione fugace per una sexy vocal coach coreana quando mi trovo d’innanzi a quella che pare la trama di un best seller di fama mondiale? Oh destino infingardo e manipolatore!- si voltò bruscamente verso di lui e distese il braccio in un gesto secco, puntando l’indice a pochi millimetri dagli occhi di Blaine -Per il sangue che ci rende fratelli, io ti aiuterò!-

Blaine passò lo sguardo da Cooper alle bottiglie vuote che rotolavano pigramente per terra, alla pubblicità delle barrette pulisci-denti per cani, alla ciotola di pop-corn che era caduta sul pavimento, seminando ovunque il suo contenuto.

-Non credi che…-

-Cosa, Blaine? Cosa ti impedisce di realizzare il tuo sogno d’amore trovando finalmente l’uomo dei tuoi sogni che tanto romanticamente ti sta corteggiando? La sua è una richiesta di essere trovato!- continuò drammaticamente -Rinchiuso in un’alta torre tesse le trame dei racconti come la tela di Penelope che attende il suo Ulisse! Ti chiama a sé tramite i fili del destino che così abilmente cuce e scuce, cuce e scuce…-

Blaine sbatté le palpebre, confuso, per poi aggrottare le sopracciglia: effettivamente, Cooper non aveva poi tutti i torti. Ecco, forse senza tutto l’alcol che stava girando nel suo sistema circolatorio l’idea gli sarebbe sembrava meno brillante di quello che pareva in quel momento, ma nel complesso non era poi così tremenda.

In ogni modo, le doti oratorie di Cooper e la sua proverbiale goffaggine attirarono l’attenzione della signora Anderson, al piano di sotto. Non li trascinò giù tirandoli per le orecchie, ma poco ci mancò.

 

*

 

Quando Blaine si svegliò, il mattino dopo, il mondo intorno a lui ondeggiava e ballonzolava in modo strano. Strinse le palpebre, gemendo piano, mentre un senso di nausea iniziava a impossessarsi di lui. Tese una mano per afferrare un cuscino del suo letto, ma la sua presa si strinse solo attorno a qualcosa evidentemente fatto di paglia. Si tirò su di scatto, pentendosene immediatamente quando venne travolto da un conato e dovette serrare d’istinto le labbra, premendovi una mano sopra, per impedire di vomitare colazione, pranzo e (parca) cena del giorno prima su quelli che sembravano pericolosamente… i sedili della macchina di Cooper. E un sombrero. Chiuse gli occhi, li riaprì, mettendo a fuoco con più precisione: era nella macchina di suo fratello. Eppure era piuttosto sicuro di essersi addormentato nel proprio letto.

-Buongiorno, bella addormentata!- cinguettò una voce familiare dal sedile anteriore.

Blaine si sistemò meglio tra i due sedili, sporgendosi in avanti e cercando di collegare i pezzi del puzzle che gli mancavano e, decisamente, erano tanti: -Ti farò una serie di domande,- iniziò con un filo di voce -la prima: puoi accostare prima che ti rifaccia gli interni?-

Cooper sollevò le sopracciglia, incrociando il suo sguardo nello specchietto retrovisore: quando vide il colorito mortalmente pallido e tendente al verdognolo di Blaine, accostò lungo la corsia d’emergenza e Blaine si catapultò fuori, svuotando il contenuto del suo stomaco in un rigagnolo dall’aria malsana a lato di un campo abbandonato e infestato dalle erbacce. Con la testa che gli girava, Blaine accettò la bottiglietta d’acqua che Cooper gli stava porgendo e si affrettò a risciacquarsi la bocca, prima di spruzzarsi il viso con alcune gocce, nonostante il gelo esterno.

-Seconda domanda?- buttò lì Cooper per spezzare la tensione, quando Blaine si fu seduto nel posto del passeggero, leggermente più roseo in viso.

-Cosa ci faccio nella tua macchina?-

-Ti ci ho messo io mentre dormivi.-

-Cooper, sono un uomo di discreta costituzione.-

-Non è vero, sei tascabile. Ma per sicurezza ti ho messo su una carriola.-

-Come un cadavere.-

-Come un cadavere.- confermò.

Blaine sospirò piano e si massaggiò le palpebre e le tempie, ignorando il fatto che Cooper approfittasse proprio di quel momento di distrazione per ripartire.

-E dove stiamo andando, se posso saperlo? Ho un volo alle cinque dall’aeroporto di Columbus. E qui non siamo a Columbus.- puntualizzò.

Cooper accese la radio. Blaine la spense.

-Coop?-

-A Lima.-

Blaine sbatté le palpebre due o tre volte: -A Lima.- ripeté.

Proprio in quell’istante sorpassarono un cartello che indicava che mancavano circa dodici chilometri a Lima, Ohio. Proprio  _quella_  Lima, Ohio.

Blaine diventò cianotico.

 

*

 

-Credo che non ci sia altro che bile nel tuo stomaco, ormai.- commentò Cooper critico, appoggiato al lato dell’automobile, le braccia incrociate e un’espressione del tutto neutra dipinta in volto.

-Oh scusa se il mio fratello psicopatico mi ha rapito servendosi di una carriola per portarmi a due ore dal posto dove dovrei essere tra circa otto ore per prendere un maledetto aereo per tornare a New York!- Blaine era in piena crisi di nervi, aveva appena finito di vomitare anche l’anima per la seconda volta e sentiva che sarebbe crollato da un momento all’altro: il cuore pompava esageratamente forte nel suo petto, la fronte era costellata di goccioline di sudore nonostante le temperature artiche e avrebbe volentieri compiuto fratricidio se non fosse stato per il fatto che non avrebbe saputo dove nascondere il corpo -Torniamo indietro.- dichiarò.

-Non ci pensare nemmeno.- rispose Cooper serafico -Ora tu andrai a quelle coordinate e cercherai il tuo Eald Quillon.-

-Oh così daremo prova che la malattia mentale è un affare di famiglia? Cooper, riportami indietro.- il tono di Blaine stava lentamente scemando da furioso a supplichevole.

Non sapeva esattamente come sentirsi in rapporto a quello che stava succedendo: da un lato le parole di Wes rimbombavano nella sua testa come un monito di ragione, dall’altra, la curiosità morbosa lo stava consumando come un tarlo; non era mai stato così vicino all’unica traccia di Eald che aveva, non riusciva a non pensare al terzo racconto, appoggiato al suo comodino in attesa di essere terminato, non riusciva a non sentirsi teso verso i numeri che Lady T aveva scritto su quel foglietto perduto. Li ricordava a memoria, ogni singola cifra.

Deglutì e incrociò gli occhi di suo fratello: era la prima volta che Cooper faceva qualcosa per lui. La prima volta in assoluto: non c’era stato quando aveva fatto coming out, quando tre giocatori di football avevano strappato via la sua ingenuità di ragazzino con delle mazze da baseball, quando si era risvegliato all’ospedale, quando aveva pianto nella notte, sentendosi sbagliato, sentendosi diverso, quando aveva urlato a suo padre che fargli sporcare le mani di grasso non l’avrebbe reso più uomo di quanto non fosse già, quando era stato rinchiuso nella gabbia dorata della Dalton, quando ne era uscito, un finto sicuro di sé, indossando la maschera della perfezione. Cooper non c’era mai stato, in tutti quegli anni, aveva sempre solo aleggiato nella casa, figura mitologica di un fratello maggiore distante e senza difetti.

Cooper non aveva mai fatto niente per Blaine, niente, fino a quel giorno.

Prese un profondo respiro e risalì in macchina, voltò il navigatore satellitare verso di sé e digitò le cifre delle coordinate. Chiuse gli occhi, si appoggiò al sedile e aspettò.

 

*

 

La signora Jones, che gestiva una panetteria sotto casa sua, diceva sempre che Brittany era troppo buona per questo mondo e, a dirla tutta, un sacco di persone concordavano con lei. Brittany non credeva che si potesse essere “troppo buoni”, non credeva che si potesse essere “troppo” niente, fondamentalmente. Non si poteva essere troppo. Insomma, andava contro la grammatica di base, no? Se si è troppo si esplode, perché c’è un limite che contiene le  _cose_ , nel corpo umano. Tutte le cose. E Brittany non ricordava di essere mai esplosa in mille frammenti sanguinolenti per troppa bontà. In più, Monsieur era un disastro con ago e filo, quindi non avrebbe potuto ricucirla insieme in modo convincente, le avrebbe senza ombra di dubbio incollato il naso al posto dell’orecchio, come uno di quei quadri strani, buffi e bellissimi che aveva visto in quel grande edificio bianco dove era stata da bambina insieme alle maestre.

Ridacchiò, pensando a Monsieur alle prese con ago e filo e imboccò l’ultima scala per uscire dalla metropolitana, scalciando in modo frivolo ad ogni gradino. Era di buon umore, era decisamente di buon umore: la moneta bianca era accuratamente sistemata nella tasca interna della sua borsetta e Brittany sapeva già che quello sarebbe stato un giorno speciale. Il momento speciale, però, l’esatto  _minutosecondo_  non era ancora giunto e voleva senza ombra di dubbio riservarsi il piacere di gustare il cioccolato proprio un battito di ciglia dopo essersi resa conto che sarebbe stato proprio quello, con quanta più precisione possibile.

Erano le otto e trentasette e ventidue secondi quando successe. Brittany sentì qualcosa – qualcuno – scontrarle la spalla sinistra, poi delle urla, frasi poco carine in una lingua che non conosceva, passi veloci e arrabbiati contro i gradini e spinte spinte spinte tali che dovette aggrapparsi al corrimano per non cadere per terra. Alzò gli occhi per individuare la fonte prima della confusione e si ritrovò davanti uno spettacolo quantomeno singolare.

C’era un goblin.

Era un goblin brutto e rachitico e ricoperto di stracci con un grande foruncolo sul naso e ciuffi di pelo che gli uscivano dalle orecchie. E questo era assolutamente strano: tutti sapevano che i goblin non escono allo scoperto che di notte e bazzicano solamente nelle periferie, grufolando fra i rifiuti. Era risaputo. La cosa più buffa era che il goblin aveva in mano quella che sembrava un’enorme borsa blu a pallini. Brittany non aveva mai visto un goblin, ma era piuttosto sicura che non portassero accessori così modaioli.

Dietro questo goblin, brutto ma proprio brutto, correva la ragazza più bella che Brittany avesse mai visto: aveva un vestito rosso come il fuoco, simile a quelli delle attrici degli anni cinquanta, lunghi capelli neri come l’ebano e la pelle brunita. Stava imprecando… o forse… be’ no. Non stava imprecando. Era chiaro. Insomma, quello che stava inseguendo era un goblin e Brittany non capiva una parola di quello che lei stava dicendo, dunque doveva essere palesemente una maga. E una maga particolarmente potente, che lanciava incantesimi a destra e a manca con un’abilità non indifferente. I suoi occhi  _fiammeggiavano_.

Approfittando del vuoto lasciato dalla folla, Brittany, in un impeto di inusitato coraggio, si fece strada per raggiungerli. Non aveva mai incontrato una maga – e neanche un goblin, ma quello non le interessava particolarmente – e voleva assolutamente parlarle. Magari le avrebbe addirittura insegnato qualche incantesimo in quella lingua strana!

Eppure il destino aveva deciso che quella mattina Brittany non avrebbe imparato magie di sorta, non sarebbe nemmeno arrivata alla maga rossa, a dirla tutta, perché inciampò. Inciampò in qualcosa di grosso e voluminoso che non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi in mezzo alla strada. Si aggrappò a un lampione per non perdere del tutto l’equilibrio e riuscì anche a mormorare di stare bene a un signore gentile che si era fermato per controllare. Si voltò indietro, cercando con lo sguardo il malefico oggetto che le aveva impedito di incominciare una carriera come fattucchiera e rimase sorpresa di trovare quello che sembrava un grosso libro. Era forse un manuale di incantesimi?

Brittany si chinò e lo sollevò, sorprendendosi di quanto fosse pesante tra le sue mani. Sistemandolo più comodamente contro i suoi avambracci, sollevò la copertina, aspettandosi di trovarvi all’interno fitte pagine di formule magiche e strani disegni. Invece, scoprì un mondo fatto di volti. C’erano fotografie, fotografie di diverse dimensioni e differenti angolazioni. C’erano persone, paesaggi, animali, anche se apparentemente i soggetti che più ricorrevano erano quelli umani.

Brittany trattenne il respiro, sfogliando le pagine di carta spessa e domandandosi chi fossero tutti quei soggetti. Se quel libro apparteneva alla maga e la maga era buona – per forza era buona, stava cacciando un malvagio goblin – allora quelle dovevano essere tutte le persone che aveva aiutato. Forse tutte le persone che aveva salvato dai goblin – poteva benissimo essere specializzata nella lotta contro quelle malefiche creature. Sorrise da orecchio a orecchio, tornando alla prima pagina e notando solo in quel momento un numero di telefono scarabocchiato in alto a sinistra.

Oh, le streghe moderne allegavano un recapito. Naturale, nel caso qualcuno avesse avuto bisogno di loro, insomma, bisogna modernizzarsi. Metropolitana e segreteria telefonica, nessuno è più tanto nel mercato delle scope volanti e dei corvi messaggeri, al giorno d’oggi.

Con un sorriso soddisfatto e l’emozione di aver finalmente trovato l’istante speciale di quella giornata, Brittany cavò la moneta d’oro dalla taschina interna della sua borsa. Ne staccò giusto un pezzettino e si beò del gusto del cioccolato bianco che si scioglieva sulla sua lingua. Voleva assolutamente conservare il resto del premio per il momento in cui avrebbe ritrovato la maga dai capelli corvini.

 

*

 

Quando Blaine riaprì gli occhi al suono meccanico della voce femminile che continuava a ripetere “Destinazione raggiunta”, si ritrovò a fissare una strada come mille altre: si trovavano in un comune quartiere residenziale, le casette erano simili tra loro, a due piani, con un piccolo giardino davanti e un garage a sinistra. Blaine si voltò alla sua destra e, per la prima volta, si trovò davanti al luogo da cui Eald aveva iniziato a scrivere i suoi articoli.

Inspirò ed espirò, senza voltarsi verso Cooper, silenzioso come mai prima di allora. Stupidamente, Blaine si domandò se avesse finito le parole per quel giorno.

C’era del fumo che usciva dal camino quindi qualcuno era evidentemente in casa; Blaine sentì un brivido percorrere la propria schiena mentre osservava il portico ben curato, i ciclamini sistemati in vasi lunghi e rettangolari, l’alberello di quelle che sembravano mele piantato verso destra, una vanga appoggiata a lato della porta, a segnalare che qualcuno aveva spalato la neve dal viottolo fino a pochi giorni prima. Blaine osservò le finestre del piano di sopra, domandandosi se una di quelle fosse o fosse stata la stanza di Eald: si era mai affacciato da lì? Aveva mai sorriso a qualcuno da quell’altezza? Si era mai stiracchiato il mattino, inspirando profondamente l’aria frizzante? Aveva mai contato le stelle, piegando il collo in maniera quasi innaturale, la notte?

Blaine passò le dita lungo la maniglia della portiera, esitante; era come se tutti i suoi sensi fossero amplificati: sentiva distintamente il finto metallo lucido contro la pelle, vedeva la leggera condensa che si formava al tocco delle sue dita sudate. Con un gesto secco, finalmente aprì la portiera e uscì all’esterno: era un mattino freddo, umido, di quel gelo che penetra nelle ossa; il cielo era coperto da nuvole grigio perla, che però non parevano minacciare pioggia o, peggio, neve. Blaine fece due passi in avanti, attraversò la strada con più decisione e si diresse verso la porta d’ingresso, tenendo lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé. Era una porta di legno di un bel rosso scuro, con un cartellino con scritto “Benvenuti” circondato da una ghirlanda di fiori: era leggermente scolorito, come se risalisse a molti anni prima, e la parola sembrava essere stata vergata da un bambino; Blaine lo accarezzò: era di gesso, dipinto con colori una volta sgargianti. Sorrise leggermente, poi, dopo aver raccolto tutto il proprio autocontrollo, ripetendosi che, in fondo, non sarebbe mai stato pronto, batté le nocche contro il legno per tre volte.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno! Come va?   
> Innanzi tutto, grazie a tutti voi lettori, che siete la mia giUoia.  
> Pooooi, voglio dedicare questo capitoletto al mio gruppo di Dungeons&Dragons, in particolare al nostro Master, che ha inventato il mitico personaggio di Toras che ha indossato il volto di Matt Bomer fin dalla prima seduta della nostra prima campagna, e che è stato così trasferito su Cooper xD . Il discorso alle truppe qui presente è stato scritto dal suddetto Master xD.  
> In secondo luogo, voglio sottolineare - come se non fosse già abbastanza chiaro - che l'ispirazione per il terzo racconto di Eald viene dal film Il Favoloso Mondo di Amélie. Se non l'avete mai visto, fatelo, perché è un piccolo capolavoro. Essendo ispirato, non segue la storia, ma prende in prestito le atmosfere, per capirci ;) .  
> Quindi, grazie alla follia di Cooper, Blaine è finito a Lima. Chi troverà dietro l'uscio?   
> Alla prossima settimana!  
> Un bacio a tutti,  
> Ginny


	6. Capitolo quinto

Santana Lopez stava avendo una giornata orribile. Anzi, chiamarla giornata orribile era usare un eufemismo, era la giornata più catastrofica e orrenda che avesse mai avuto in tutta la sua vita, per lo meno dai tempi del coming out con la sua  _abuela_.

Era iniziata male, ma le sue giornate iniziavano più o meno tutte male, visto che odiava il suono della sua sveglia ma era troppo pigra per comprarne una nuova, per poi peggiorare quando si era resa conto di aver lasciato la porta della camera oscura socchiusa e di aver rovinato così settimane di lavoro, per poi continuare nel modo più drammatico possibile: un maledetto ladro l’aveva scippata mentre usciva dalla metropolitana, portandole via la borsa con tutto il suo contenuto. E poco le importava dei soldi o anche dei documenti, ma la cosa più importante, l’oggetto più prezioso che aveva era contenuto in quella borsa, ed era il suo album di fotografie. Conteneva tutte le foto che riteneva più belle, tutti gli scatti che, una volta conclusa la raccolta, avrebbe voluto veder pubblicati da qualche parte. Averlo perso le spezzava il cuore più di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso.

Si sistemò meglio dietro il bancone, tirando fuori l’etichettatrice e iniziando a appiccicare il prezzo a una serie di costumi da bagno. Erano il nuovo must di quell’anno: una qualche sorta di mezzi costumi che coprivano a mala pena il sufficiente sul davanti e dietro… beh. Lasciavano davvero poco all’immaginazione. Quando erano arrivati, la settimana prima, Santana aveva sollevato un sopracciglio domandandosi chi diavolo si sarebbe mai sognato di comprarlo, ma a quanto pare c’erano molti più uomini superdotati che potevano permettersi di sfoggiare una cosa del genere di quanti lei pensasse. Be’, buon per loro. Sbuffò, continuando a dedicarsi al secondo stock che era stato loro consegnato il giorno stesso.

La sua testa continuava a vagare verso lo scippo di quella mattina. Magari il ladro aveva preso i soldi e buttato via il resto della borsa, magari qualcuno aveva trovato l’album e aprendolo si era accorto del numero di telefono che aveva scarabocchiato in alto a sinistra tempo prima. Era il numero del negozio, un appunto che si era presa quando aveva iniziato a lavorare lì, e in quel momento sarebbe potuta essere la sua unica salvezza.

Tuttavia, quel giorno l’apparecchio rimase silente e Santana passò due lunghe ore alla stazione di polizia dando dell’incompetente a chiunque le si parasse davanti.

 

-Nessuna telefonata per me, Bocca da Trota?-

Sam, il suo collega, alzò lo sguardo dalla pila di sex toys che stava sistemando accuratamente a piramide al centro del negozio: -Se tu fossi più carina con il prossimo…-

-Se il prossimo fosse più carino con me non porterei delle lame nascoste nelle mie forcine per capelli, membro di una boyband dei poveri. Intendi darmi una risposta o devo trasformarti in un colabrodo?- scattò lei, lanciando la borsa dietro il bancone. Non era giornata. Decisamente non lo era.

Sam chiuse la bocca, come perdendo ogni intento belligerante: -Uhm. No, nessuna telefonata. Ma una ragazza ha lasciato un biglietto. Lì sotto il fermacarte.-

Santana aggrottò le sopracciglia e sollevò il fermacarte, sulla cui forma preferiva non soffermarsi. C’era una busta azzurro chiaro con un fiore disegnato sul davanti in colori sgargianti. Santana la aprì e tirò fuori una breve lettera scritta con quelle che sembravano assolutamente matite colorate. Dischiuse le labbra, iniziando a leggere.

_Gentile maga rossa,_

_mi chiamo Brittany S. Pierce (sono stata tormentata dal fantasma da quella famosa con il nome simile al mio per tutta la vita, si, ma io sono un’altra). Ho trovato il tuo libro di incantesimi ieri mattina quando quel malefico goblin ti ha attaccata. Mi piacerebbe moltissimo incontrarti e restituirtelo per imparare qualche incantesimo. Ti incollo sotto l’indirizzo._

_Complimenti per i tuoi magnifici incantesimi!_

_Brittany S. Pierce_

 

-Sam?-

Lui sollevò di scatto la testa, traumatizzato dal fatto che gli si fosse rivolta con il suo vero nome e non con qualche strano soprannome e appellativo nei quali sapeva essere particolarmente creativa.

-Santana?- rispose lui, come se stesse cercando di assicurarsi che fosse davvero lei e non qualche clone più gentile.

-Hai detto una ragazza…?-

-Sì, bionda, carina, sui vent’anni.-

Santana si rigirò la lettera tra le mani, sorridendo tra sé e sé, affascinata. Be’, quella era decisamente una svolta inaspettata.

 

Quando Santana arrivò all’indirizzò incollato con la colla stick in fondo alla breve lettera, sentì uno strano senso di familiarità. Non era un locale che saltasse particolarmente all’occhio o che risaltasse particolarmente rispetto alle migliaia di tavole calde di New York, ma si sentì come… a casa, come se fosse già stata proprio lì, come se avesse già spinto la maniglia rossa e avesse fatto tre passi all’interno del locale prima di fermarsi e cercare _qualcuno_  con lo sguardo migliaia di volte. Sbatté più volte le palpebre, lasciando andare un sospiro, avanzando nel piccolo bar-ristorante fino a fermarsi davanti alla cassa. Una biondina con due grandi occhi azzurri le rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa. Sam l’aveva descritta in modo simile, poteva forse essere lei?

-Buongiorno. Sto cercando Brittany Pierce.- spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, sentendosi come di fronte a qualche inquietante esaminatore. Era solo una ragazza, una ragazza un po’ strana che credeva che il suo libro di foto fosse un manuale di incantesimi. E allora? Insomma, tutti avevano le proprie follie personali.

-Oh, l’hai mancata di un soffio. E’ uscita poco fa per andare a fare volontariato al ricovero per gatti.- la bionda fece una pausa e piegò la testa di lato –Aspetta, tu sei la ragazza del libro?-

Santana aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplessa: -Un album. Ho perso un album e…-

-Sì, esatto.- la giovane si chinò per frugare da qualche parte sotto il bancone –Ecco qui. Brittany l’ha lasciato qui nel caso arrivassi.-

Quando le venne porto l’album rosso praticamente intonso, Santana per poco non scoppiò in lacrime davanti a tutti; lo accolse fra le braccia come un figlio primogenito e lo strinse al petto in un gesto di protezione.

-Grazie.- mormorò –E… grazie a Brittany. Puoi… puoi dirglielo, forse?-

La ragazza dietro al bancone sorrise e annuì, prima di tornare ai suoi affari e Santana girò sui tacchi, l’album ancora stretto al petto e il sangue che pompava furiosamente nelle sue vene. Pensò al senso di disperazione che aveva provato il giorno prima e al sollievo che era venuto dalla letterina scritta con i pastelli da una ragazza-bambina che non aveva neanche mai visto di persona. Si fermò davanti alla porta a vetri, le dita della mano destra avvolte intorno alla maniglia di plastica rossa. Prese un profondo respiro e chiuse gli occhi un secondo, prima di voltarsi e tornare davanti alla bionda: -Come hai detto che è l’indirizzo del ricovero?-

 

Santana non era mai entrata in un ricovero per animali, non ne era mai stata una grande amante. Aveva avuto quei due o tre cuccioli quando era piccola, certo, un po’ come tutti, ma lei e le piccole palle pelose non erano mai andate particolarmente d’accordo. Tuttavia, il luogo le risultò essere molto più caotico di quanto si aspettasse. Non era decisamente pronta a vedere un gruppo di micini dall’aria curiosa girarle intorno alle gambe non appena varcata la soglia. Non erano quelli i luoghi dei tristi animali chiusi nelle gabbie di cui si lamentavano sempre gli animalisti? Scansò un pappagallo in picchiata per un pelo, scontrando malamente uno scaffale di mangime per tartarughe. Quel rumore sembrò destare qualche attenzione sul retro perché una voce si alzò da poco distante: -C’è qualcuno?-

Santana aggrottò le sopracciglia: quella sembrava decisamente la domanda che lei avrebbe dovuto porre.

-Brittany?- rispose invece, facendo un passo oltre la candida reception, scostando una tendina di perline colorate.

Sul retro del rifugio tutte le porte delle gabbiette erano spalancate e una quantità inclassificabile di animali di ogni genere e tipo zampettava libera per la stanza. Nel mezzo di quella massa di pelo, Santana individuò molto presto una testolina bionda. La ragazza si voltò in sua direzione non appena ebbe finito di sistemare un fiocchetto azzurro al collo di un cagnolino che non poteva avere più di un paio di mesi.

-Ciao.- disse lei sorridendo.

-Ciao.- mormorò Santana, prima di schiarirsi la voce e tirare fuori dalla borsa l’album un po’ goffamente –Sono la proprietaria di questo. Volevo ringraziarti per avermelo reso, è molto importante per me.-

Brittany le fu accanto in due secondi netti e Santana si domandò come diavolo avesse fatto a non calpestare cinque o sei cuccioli nel percorso e rimase immobile a guardarla emozionata come una bambina sulle ginocchia di Babbo Natale: -Oh tu sei la maga rossa?-

Santana aprì e chiuse la bocca: -Io… mi chiamo Santana Lopez.-

-Hai un bellissimo nome!- rispose lei allegramente e ammiccò verso l’album –Ho messo una foto dentro hai visto? Ho pensato che magari fosse un modo per catalogare gli incantesimi e quindi, forse ne ho creato uno nuovo!- esclamò eccitata, saltellando da un piede all’altro.

Quando si rese conto che Santana era troppo perplessa per fare o dire qualsiasi cosa, Brittany allungò entrambe le mani e iniziò a sfogliare le pagine di carta pesante, prima di raggiungere l’ultima pagina e indicare la fotografia incollata in mezzo alla pagina e circondata da brillantini e strass. Era una polaroid che Brittany doveva aver scattato tenendo la macchina fotografica davanti a sé con entrambe le mani.

Santana non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso: -E’ un bellissimo incantesimo, Brittany.- rispose alzando gli occhi per incontrare i suoi, bellissimi specchi azzurro cielo.

-Grazie!- esclamò lei –Allora, mi insegni?-

Santana non aveva bisogno di domandarle cosa, Brittany l’aveva reso piuttosto chiaro nella sua strana lettera scritta con i pastelli: voleva la magia. Santana non aveva mai creduto alla magia, nemmeno da piccola. Non era mai riuscita a fidarsi di qualsiasi cosa non fosse concreta realtà. Ma in quel momento, anzi, dal momento stesso in cui aveva visto Brittany, uno scintillio nei suoi occhi, la curva del sorriso ingenuo che colorava le sue labbra, era come se un calore strano si fosse acceso nel suo petto, uno strano sesto senso, qualcosa che non avrebbe mai saputo valutare con razionalità e più che sconvolgerla la faceva sentire… stranamente viva. Sorrise ampiamente: -Ho idea che tu ne sappia molto più di me.-

 

Brittany era la persona più destabilizzante che Santana avesse mai incontrato. Non aveva assolutamente idea di quello che avrebbe fatto da un momento all’altro e non riusciva assolutamente a capacitarsi del fatto che fosse sopravvissuta fino a quel giorno nel mondo. Sembrava vivere in un piccolo universo di zucchero tutto suo, popolato di unicorni e cupcakes giganti. Santana si sentiva affascinata da tutto ciò, dalla sua visione arcobaleno della vita, dalle sue piccole gioie quotidiane, come il trovare una monetina sul marciapiede o fare un paio di carezze a qualche grande cagnone che le passava accanto per caso. Brittany sembrava intrinsecamente pura.

-Ne ho visto uno!-

Santana abbassò gli occhiali da sole fino a farli scivolare sulla punta del naso, prima di voltarsi alla sua sinistra. Brittany, sdraiata sulla pancia, stava dondolando le gambe in aria allegramente, il mento appoggiato all’asciugamano steso per terra e gli occhi socchiusi, come se stesse cercando di mettere a fuoco qualcosa di veramente piccolo.

-Di cosa?-

-Un elfo, ovviamente!- ribatté lei come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

Santana annuì, consapevole, per poi rotolare nella stessa posizione della biondina, scontrando la spalla con la sua: -Giochiamo a contarne il più possibile.- propose, giocherellando con un filo d’erba poco distante dalla sua mano destra.

Il sorriso che Brittany le rivolse valse tutta la fatica spesa a individuare figurine inesistenti tra i fiori.

 

Quando Brittany baciò Santana la prima volta, fu una cosa del tutto inaspettata, come del resto ogni suo gesto e sorriso. Stavano camminando lungo il molo di Coney Island, un gigante cilindro di zucchero filato di un bel rosa chiaro tra di loro e una quantità di animaletti di pezza raccolti in un carretto giocattolo che si stavano trascinando dietro dopo aver vinto il tutto in vari banchetti sparsi per uno dei parchi divertimenti vecchio stile più famosi del mondo. Si erano chinate verso lo zucchero contemporaneamente e Brittany aveva lasciato andare una risatina divertita, prima di piegare la testa, far dondolare la sua coda di cavallo un paio di volte e premere le labbra contro quelle di Santana in un bacio breve e dolce.

Se in futuro qualcuno le avesse chiesto del suo primo bacio, sicuramente avrebbe parlato di quello.

 

Santana era affascinata dal meraviglioso mondo di Brittany. Non riusciva a comprenderlo pienamente, ma ne era profondamente affascinata. Adorava guardarla perdersi nella sua quotidianità e dopo poche settimane si accorse di iniziare a notare le stesse cose che notava lei. C’erano dei momenti in cui riusciva effettivamente a calarsi nei suoi panni e a vedere il mondo con i suoi occhi, sorrideva davanti a un bambino che saltava in una pozzanghera, immaginando che tentasse di precipitare in un mondo parallelo all’inseguimento di un coniglio bianco, oppure si sdraiava accanto a Brittany sull’erba di Central Park e faceva a gara con lei per dare un nome a ogni nuvola, inventando una storia per ogni forma e una battaglia per ogni cambiamento nel cielo. Ogni giorno con lei era strano, non sapeva mai cosa l’avrebbe aspettata dietro l’angolo, ed era sorprendente ed eccitante in un modo totalmente folle.

-Devo presentarti qualcuno di molto speciale.- dichiarò Brittany, girando due volte la chiave nella toppa, prima di spingere la porta di casa e farle largo.

-Davvero? Chi?- domandò Santana curiosamente, aiutandola a sfilarsi il cappotto prima di appendere entrambi i loro soprabiti nell’armadio a sinistra della porta e avanzare nel piccolo appartamento che aveva ormai imparato a conoscere piuttosto bene.

-Monsieur Matougros.- annunciò lei con una certa pomposità, come se stesse annunciando il nome di un ambasciatore o di un re.

Santana sollevò un sopracciglio, perplessa: -Sarebbe?-

-Un lepricano.- rispose lei tranquilla, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo –Vive nella mia pentola d’oro.-

Davanti all’espressione sempre più esitante di Santana, Brittany prese un profondo respiro, prima di avvicinarsi al suo orecchio, come se le stesse rivelando un segreto di immensa importanza –Non so perché il suo nome sia francese, non me l’ha mai detto. E’ molto strano in effetti.- arricciò le labbra, prima di precederla in cucina.

-Forse gli piace molto il francese.- buttò lì, aiutandola a sistemare la frutta all’interno di alcune ciotole.

-Non saprei. Non ha nemmeno un accento.- rispose lei, la fronte aggrottata in un’espressione corrucciata. Santana sorrise divertita, senza commentare oltre.

-Bene.- dichiarò Brittany quando finirono di mettere a posto –Vieni.- fece mezzo giro su se stessa, dirigendosi allegramente verso la propria stanza, con un ritmo quasi saltellante. Santana la seguì, incuriosita. Non vedeva l’ora di scoprire quale fosse quella nuova stranezza di Brittany.

-Lui è Monsieur Matougros.- annunciò Brittany, facendo un ampio gesto con la mano destra verso la toeletta vintage sistemata di fronte al letto: c’era effettivamente una piccola pentola con un lepricano appollaiato sopra, sembrava uno di quei gingilli da negozietto celtico, quelle cose che spesso si ricevono con orrore il giorno del compleanno e per i quali si finge amore imperituro. Santana toccò con delicatezza il gomito del piccolo elfo e Brittany ridacchiò: -Gli fai il solletico, Santana.-

-Sono… onorata di fare la sua conoscenza.- rispose lei tranquilla, per poi sollevare una moneta dorata.

-Oh!- intervenne Brittany emozionata –Quelle sono le mie monete fortunate. Ogni mattina ne mangio una. Il giorno che ti ho trovata avevo pescato una moneta di cioccolato bianco. Sai, ce n’è sempre solo una dentro la pentola, quindi ogni volta che ne trovo una sono sicura che sarà una giornata davvero speciale.-

Santana sorrise e giocherellò con la moneta che aveva pescato, osservandola distrattamente. Improvvisamente, ricordò un gioco dell’infanzia, un trucco di magia che faceva sempre suo cugino e che le aveva insegnato prima di andare a cercare fortuna sulla West Coast dopo essersi diplomato. Si mordicchiò un labbro e prese a far scivolare il dischetto di cioccolato fra le dita per poi farlo infine scomparire. Brittany sgranò gli occhi, esattamente come una piccola Santana tanto tempo prima: -Santana!- esclamò senza fiato –Hai fatto una magia!-

Lei rise e tese una mano, sistemando i capelli dietro l’orecchio rotondo di Brittany e magicamente la moneta tornò a brillare nella sua mano.

-Sono una maga o no?- rispose lei con un sorriso misterioso, sollevando il mento.

Brittany risucchiò le labbra tra i denti: -Dovremmo aprire la moneta insieme. E dividerla a metà.-

-E Monsieur Matougros?- domandò Santana, lanciando un’occhiata all’omino verde.

-Oh, dice di non badare a lui.- rispose Brittany, scrollando le spalle –E’ a dieta.-

-Comprensibile.- confermò Santana, prima di far scivolare l’unghia del pollice sotto il sottile strato di carta dorata, separandolo dal cioccolato.

-Latte.- mormorò Brittany, suonando un po’ delusa.

Santana spezzò la moneta a metà e porgendogli la parte più grande; lasciò sciogliere il cioccolato sulla lingua e osservò Brittany intrattenere una conversazione silenziosa con il suo lepricano. Santana si domandò se sarebbe mai arrivata a leggere tutto quello che le passava per la testa. Probabilmente no.

-Brit?-

-Mh?-

-In realtà è un po’ come se fossimo noi.-

-Cosa?- piegò la testa da un lato e i capelli le scivolarono dalle spalle. Santana resistette all’impulso di raggiungere la sua spalla e accarezzarla solo con uno sforzo estremamente consistente.

-Il cioccolato al latte.-

Brittany sembrò pensarci qualche istante: -In realtà assomiglia di più a te. Mi piace.- dichiarò alla fine, sembrando soddisfatta, prima di superarla per tornare nella zona giorno del piccolo appartamento.

Santana rimase ferma qualche istante, un sorriso a dipingere le sue labbra. Quando si voltò per raggiungerla, lo sguardo le cadde sulla toeletta e improvvisamente lo vide. Il lepricano stava dondolando le gambine e stava mordendo una moneta ancora incartata, come a controllare che fosse oro vero. Santana spalancò gli occhi; quando vi portò le mani per sfregarli, però, e distolse lo sguardo dallo strano spettacolo, tutto sembrava tornato come prima.

Era il dieci marzo millenovecentonovantotto ed erano le quattro e quarantasette p.m. Accanto alla ruota panoramica di Coney Island, poco lontano da dove avevano comprato lo zucchero filato il pomeriggio del loro primo bacio, la macchina per impastare i dolci impastava i dolci. Nello stesso momento, su una panchina di Central Park, un ragazzo appena arrivato nella città con una valigia di sogni piegò il capo indietro e si lasciò andare a una risata liberatoria. La temperatura era di 13 gradi Celsius, il tasso di umidità di 77, e la pressione atmosferica di 990 ettoPascal.

Santana entrò nel mondo di Brittany definitivamente. E pescò una moneta bianca.

 

*

 

Dicono che le attese siano la parte migliore di un’esperienza. Attendere un evento, pregustarlo, aspettare e aspettare e aspettare finché non si verifica… quello è ciò che ci dà veramente gioia. Stare seduti sul cemento fuori da un palazzetto aspettando un concerto, fare la coda nei negozi di musica il giorno dell’uscita di un CD, aspettare il proprio innamorato il giorno del primo appuntamento, dondolarsi da un piede all’altro in fondo alla navata di una chiesa stipati in un completo che sembra improvvisamente troppo piccolo. Le attese, dicono, rendono il momento speciale.

Blaine non aveva atteso poi molto, in realtà, solo un paio di mesi, neanche completi, in cui aveva sfoderato tutto il proprio ingegno per riuscire a trovare qualcuno di cui non conosceva nemmeno il vero nome, guidato dalle parole con cui era riuscito a stregarlo. Tre racconti, due e mezzo, in realtà, e Blaine si trovava più vicino di quanto non fosse mai stato e il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto, come il giorno del diploma, o della laurea, o del suo primo bacio, o della sua prima volta. E si sentiva un idiota, la mano destra chiusa a pugno lungo il fianco, a domandarsi se sarebbe stato Eald ad aprirgli la porta o se avesse sbagliato tutto e se sarebbe stato necessario fingersi un testimone di Geova o un venditore di enciclopedie porta a porta per levarsi dall’imbarazzo nel caso una centenaria ignara di tutto avesse girato la maniglia. Non poteva essere sicuro che Eald vivesse ancora in quel posto, erano passati più di dieci anni ed era assurdo che avesse continuato ad abitare nella stessa casa per così tanto tempo.

Blaine si sentì ancora più idiota, ingenuo e anche un po’ inquietante, perché come si può provare una tale fascinazione, un tale sentimento di attrazione verso qualcuno che non si è mai visto, verso qualcuno del quale si sono lette solo parole?

Stava ancora ponderando la prima cosa che avrebbe sputato fuori come scusa, quando la maniglia di ottone girò e la porta si dischiuse, svelando la figura di un uomo che poteva avere la sua età, ma che era alto praticamente il doppio di lui, aveva le spalle larghe, da giocatore di football, i capelli corti, leggermente scompigliati, gli occhi scuri, piccoli, vicini, colorati di qualcosa che ispirava simpatia. Aveva l’aria da gigante buono.

-Sì?- domandò curiosamente, osservandolo con la testa piegata.

-Uhm, salve, mi chiamo Blaine Anderson.- balbettò Blaine, insicuro, maledicendosi subito dopo perché, wow, perfetto, era arrivato a lui per vie illegali e gli aveva appena dato nome e cognome, già che c’era poteva tirare fuori il codice fiscale e il numero di carta di credito.

Lui piegò un angolo delle labbra: -Signor Anderson, se sta cercando i miei genitori sono fuori per il week-end, sa, San Valentino e tutto il resto, è stato fortunato a trovare qualcuno in casa, sono passato per sistemare due cose in giardino e nel capanno.- si passò una mano sulla nuca -Cosa le serve esattamente?-

-Io… ecco… non cercavo i suoi genitori, è…- deglutì. Poteva essere lui Ealdwine Quillon? Poteva essere quest’uomo dall’aria impacciata che gli stava davanti? Blaine si sentiva estremamente vicino, come se fosse a un passo dal trovare una soluzione, ma contemporaneamente sentiva di non esservi giunto, gli mancava un pezzo del puzzle e non riusciva a vederlo da nessuna parte -più complicato di così.-

-Vuole entrare?- domandò lui, insicuro. Non sembrava qualcuno che avrebbe invitato sconosciuti in casa sua ma, ehi, Blaine non doveva poi apparire particolarmente minaccioso: doveva essere bianco come un lenzuolo, con i vestiti sgualciti e delle occhiaie profonde come la fossa delle Marianne.

Blaine annuì velocemente e lo seguì all’interno della casa: era una dimora non particolarmente grande, accogliente, di una famiglia di media ricchezza. I pensieri di Blaine volarono alla villa degli Anderson, tutta lusso, arredata con mobilio di grido e così fredda. L’uomo fece strada fino alla cucina e spostò una sedia per farlo accomodare: c’era un bel centrotavola composto da fiori freschi, al centro, dei piatti a scolare accanto al lavandino e un kettle di caffè ancora fumante. Senza nemmeno accorgersene, Blaine si trovò seduto con una tazza in mano in meno di due minuti.

-Oh, che stupido.- disse lui -Non mi sono nemmeno presentato.- tese una mano in sua direzione e con un grande sorriso pronunciò il proprio nome: -Finn Hudson.-

Fu come se il tempo si fosse fermato. Blaine rimase immobile, basito, la bocca aperta e gli occhi sgranati, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dal volto di… di  _Finn_. Finn, che era un personaggio di un racconto, Finn, che produceva musical a Broadway, Finn che aveva scritturato una sirena per il suo spettacolo, Finn, che le aveva dato il bacio del vero amore. Boccheggiò, mentre l’espressione di Finn –  _oddio_   _Finn_ , non riusciva a smettere di ripetere il suo nome nella propria testa – si faceva preoccupata. Lo vide sillabare qualcosa, ma le orecchie gli fischiavano e la testa gli girava. Afferrò il bordo del tavolo e prese un ampio respiro, chiuse gli occhi qualche istante, prima di tornare a guardarlo.

-Finn Hudson.- ripeté con un filo di voce.

-Wow, sì, io… non pensavo di fare questo effetto.- sdrammatizzò -Ti senti bene, amico? Sembra che tu abbia bisogno di qualcosa di più forte di un caffè.-

Blaine scosse la testa e deglutì, ripensando a tutto l’alcol che aveva buttato giù la notte prima: -No.- scosse la testa -No, sto bene.- sollevò gli occhi e iniziò a guardarlo, a studiarlo veramente: quello era decisamente Finn, lo stesso Finn che Ealdwine aveva descritto nel suo primo racconto, ma non era possibile, non poteva essere lui, non poteva essere il suo misterioso scrittore.

-Io ti conosco.- mormorò Blaine, pianissimo -Io… sto per dirti qualcosa che può suonare folle, ma… ti prego, non cacciarmi urlando.-

Finn aggrottò le sopracciglia e –  _dio_  – era esattamente la stessa espressione che il Finn di Eald avrebbe messo su in un momento del genere: -Ora mi spaventi, amico.-

-No, non c’è bisogno di…- prese un profondo respiro -Okay, ascolta. Io ti conosco perché… perché ho letto di te.- disse, tenendo gli occhi fissi nei suoi -Ho letto un racconto, un racconto che mi è stato fatto trovare, dove tu eri il protagonista: Finn Hudson, un produttore teatrale.-

Finn sbatté le palpebre velocemente: -Cosa?-

-Sì.- Blaine si passò una mano tra i capelli -Il nome Rachel Berry ti dice qualcosa?-

Lui sembrava profondamente confuso: -No. No, non credo. Dovrebbe?-

-Lei era… lei era nel racconto con te.-

Finn appoggiò entrambi i palmi sul tavolo e si guardò intorno, profondamente a disagio, sembrava cercare una via di fuga: -Ascolta, non è per essere scortese, ma…-

-No, no, ti prego. Ti racconterò tutto, d’accordo? Non sono pazzo.- affondò il viso tra le mani -Dammi un quarto d’ora, poi ti giuro, ti giuro che me ne andrò. Sono la metà di te, puoi stendermi in un secondo, se vuoi.- nello stato mentale in cui era, non sarebbe riuscito a difendersi neanche istintivamente, neanche grazie a tutti quegli anni di boxe.

Finn sembrò esitare qualche istante, poi annuì.

Blaine riassunse la vicenda dei racconti, evitando i particolari più strani, ma confessando il modo in cui l’aveva trovato, utilizzando l’indirizzo IP del suo computer. Finn sembrò particolarmente colpito da quel dettaglio, ma non commentò, permettendogli di concludere la sua storia. Blaine parlò di Eald senza nominarlo mai, voleva tenere la domanda che gli premeva di più per ultima, e saggiare a poco a poco le reazioni di Finn. Alla fine, nel prendere fiato prima di porre l’ultimo, fatidico quesito, Blaine era arrivato alla conclusione che o era un ottimo attore, o anche lui era stato inconsapevolmente tratto in quella vicenda.

-Quindi,- fissò il centrotavola per diversi istanti, prima di tornare a guardare Finn negli occhi -conosci qualcuno di nome Eald Quillon?-

Lui scosse la testa, sembrava senza parole: -Wow.- mormorò piano -Wow, amico, queste cose succedono solo nei libri.- si passò una mano sulla nuca e Blaine rise leggermente, cercando di nascondere la propria ansia: -Già. Sì. Quindi, nessun Eald Quillon? Ealdwine? Sei sicuro?-

Finn sospirò e annuì: -Mi ricorderei qualcuno con quel nome, non si sente proprio tutti i giorni. Quindi, io sono nei racconti di questo tizio?-

-Solo in uno.- rispose Blaine velocemente -Niente? Nemmeno uno pseudonimo?-

Finn scosse la testa: -No, mi dispiace. Non dovremmo chiamare la polizia? Insomma, il mio nome è in un racconto di un tizio a caso con un nome strano che ti spedisce cose a casa.-

-No.- Blaine scosse la testa velocemente -No, non è uno stalker o… o qualcuno di minaccioso.- si guardò intorno velocemente -L’IP del computer che ha pubblicato quei post su internet veniva da questa casa, circa tredici anni fa. Hai sempre abitato qui?-

Finn si strinse nelle spalle: -Più o meno, una quindicina d’anni, da quando mia madre e il padre di mio fratello si sono sposati. Poi dopo il college sono andato a vivere per conto mio.-

Blaine voltò di scatto lo sguardo verso di lui: -Fratello?-

-Sì, ma non si chiama Ealdwine e nemmeno Quillon e non è mai stato uno scrittore.- scosse la testa -Sai, era un asso in matematica.- sollevò un angolo della bocca, poi sembrò rendersi conto di qualcosa e aggrottò le sopracciglia -Anche se il suo lavoro…-

Improvvisamente il telefono di casa iniziò a suonare ed entrambi sobbalzarono. Finn si alzò in piedi con uno sguardo di scuse e raggiunse il cordless, riparando in salotto.

Blaine sospirò, affondando il viso fra le mani: era assurdo, era tutto completamente assurdo. Il ragazzo di fronte a lui aveva lo stesso nome del protagonista del primo racconto di Ealdwine, l’indirizzo IP proveniva da quella casa, ma sembrava mancare tutto il resto: non c’era altro, non c’era un collante che tenesse insieme la struttura. Era come se Blaine fosse vicino alla soluzione di quell’enigma, ma ancora non abbastanza. Il cellulare nella sua tasca vibrò, segnalandogli un messaggio, lo tirò fuori e schiacciò la bustina, aprendolo:

"Spiacente interrompere la tua liason con il fratello di Frankenstein, Schizzo, ma hai un aereo tra quattro ore e ce ne sono due e dieci da fare in macchina. Quindi finiscila di pomiciare e datti una mossa."

Blaine scosse la testa e si alzò in piedi: era finita. Era finita davvero quella volta.

Finn tornò in cucina un secondo più tardi, riposizionando il telefono sulla sua base: -Eccomi. Mi dispiace di non poter essere più utile di così, Blaine, ma non mi viene in mente nulla che possa aiutarti nella tua ricerca.- si grattò la testa e Blaine tentò un piccolo sorriso: -Non importa, mi dispiace averti disturbato e…-

-Ascolta,- lo interruppe lui -probabilmente qualcuno ha preso l’indirizzo del mio PC e il mio nome, visto che era intestato a me, regalo di compleanno, sai, e ha sfruttato entrambi.- si strinse nelle spalle -O magari la tua amica si è sbagliata e il mio nome in quel racconto è un caso, non è poi così poco comune “Finn” e dici che vieni da New York, no? Be’, “Hudson” potrebbe averlo preso dal fiume.-

Blaine annuì velocemente, tormentandosi le dita delle mani in grembo. Improvvisamente, non vedeva l’ora di trovarsi fuori da quella casa.

Finn infilò una mano nella tasca posteriore dei suoi pantaloni e tirò fuori un bigliettino rettangolare: -Qui c’è il mio numero di telefono, okay? E’ scritto in basso, il secondo, il mio patrigno ha voluto aggiungerlo al suo, sai, ha un’officina e ci ho lavorato prima di ottenere il posto di insegnante a scuola.-

Blaine prese il biglietto senza guardarlo e lo seppellì nella tasca interna della giacca: -D’accordo.- acconsentì velocemente. Si sentiva soffocare, voleva solo andare via e non sentire più parlare di Ealdwine Quillon o dei suoi personaggi per almeno un anno o due. Si sentiva stremato e senza forze.

Quando Finn lo accompagnò alla porta, lo ringraziò e si scusò ancora almeno dieci volte. Non rispose a Cooper quando risalì in macchina, nonostante le sue domande pressanti e fastidiose. Chiuse gli occhi, pregando che il sonno lo accogliesse tra le braccia, in modo da sopperire a quel vuoto che sentiva dentro.

Quando, finalmente, due ore dopo si trovò sull’aereo, la fronte appoggiata alla parete chiara alla sua sinistra e l’oblò del finestrino che gli mostrava un cielo puntellato di stelle, Blaine si abbandonò a un pianto silenzioso, un pianto fatto di frustrazione e di vergogna e di sconfitta. Pianse per buona parte del viaggio, lasciando andare tutte le emozioni che aveva trattenuto per giorni, per settimane. Pianse perché era arrivato vicino alla meta e non aveva concluso nulla, pianse perché si sentiva preso in giro, annientato, massacrato da un uomo senza volto e dalle sue parole, pianse perché non gli era rimasto nulla, se non una serie di fogli senza significato – o forse con  _troppo_  significato. Pianse perché si sentiva un vero idiota a essersi preso una cotta per qualcuno che nemmeno conosceva, qualcuno di cui non sapeva assolutamente nulla, a ventotto anni suonati, come se fosse una ragazzina di quindici anni che sospira davanti al poster del suo attore preferito.  _Dio_ , non aveva nemmeno al più pallida idea di come Eald  _fosse_   _fatto_. Non era nemmeno sicuro che fosse un  _uomo_. Pianse per tutto il viaggio, gli occhi chiusi e le mani strette attorno ai fogli con così tanta forza da stropicciarli.

Pianse perché non si era mai sentito più solo in tutta la sua vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno!  
> Aggiormento mattutino, sono piena di impegni e questa sessione estiva mi sta uccidendo.  
> Quindi, il nostro Blaine arriva vicinissimo alla soluzione ma non riesce ad afferrarla perché tra lui e Finn non si sa chi sia più potato. E ora? Siamo tornati alla prima base?  
> Vi mando tanti baci e vi ringrazio per l'affetto,  
> Ginny


	7. Capitolo sesto

-Una volta vivevo per il mio lavoro e adesso… esco a metà mattinata senza il permesso del capo. Cosa mi hai fatto, Blaine Anderson?-

Blaine rise divertito, leccando la schiuma del cappuccino dal bastoncino di plastica che aveva usato per girare lo zucchero nella tazza: -Cosa vuoi che ti dica, Kurt, sono una cattiva compagnia.- rispose, ammiccando leggermente e guadagnandosi un pestone sotto al tavolo.

A metà mattinata, Blaine era sgattaiolato nell’ufficio di Kurt supplicandolo di fare una puntata alla caffetteria per prendere un caffè, altrimenti Quinn lo avrebbe costretto ad assistere alla discussione con una delle più irritanti e pretenziose scrittrici dell’ultimo secolo. Kurt aveva girato gli occhi ma si era lasciato trascinare giù dalle scale antincendio tra le risate.

-Quinn ti ucciderà per averla lasciata con la Jordan, te ne rendi conto, vero?-

Blaine agitò una mano in aria: -Non se tu mi copri e dici che stavamo facendo qualcosa di incommensurabilmente determinante per il futuro dell’azienda.-

Kurt scosse la testa, prendendo un sorso del suo non-fat mocha, osservandolo con quegli occhi azzurri pieni di luce.

Il loro rapporto si era evoluto rapidamente nel mese passato: quando Blaine era tornato dall’Ohio, distrutto e con il morale a terra, Kurt era stato la persona che lo aveva accolto con un sorriso timido e un cappuccino appoggiato al tavolino centrale della caffetteria dove facevano colazione, senza fare domande, senza chiedergli niente. Lentamente erano passati dal parlare del tempo e del lavoro a scoprire di adorare gli stessi musical, a lanciarsi in disquisizioni infinite sulla migliore Elphaba della storia di  _Wicked_ , all’università che avevano frequentato, alla cotta che entrambi avevano avuto per Adam Levine ai tempi d’oro e ai semplici problemi di tutti i giorni. Blaine aveva trovato in Kurt un amico prezioso, qualcuno con cui aveva una marea di interessi comuni e con cui poteva parlare praticamente di ogni cosa. Solo il pensiero di vederlo ogni mattina prima del lavoro faceva sì che uscisse di casa con un sorriso sulle labbra. Wes non faceva altro che prenderlo in giro dal mattino alla sera.

-Blaine?-

-Mh?- sussultò lui, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre.

Kurt sorrise: -Ti eri incantato.-

Blaine arrossì leggermente: -Scusa, ho avuto una notte un po’ movimentata.- prese un sorso di cappuccino e si beò della sensazione del liquido caldo che scorreva lungo il suo esofago. Osservò con le sopracciglia aggrottate Kurt muoversi a disagio sulla sua sedia: -Oh.- commentò, evitando il suo sguardo.

-Kurt?- domandò perplesso, davanti al suo strano comportamento.

-Cosa?- replicò lui, afferrando il contenitore delle bustine di zucchero e iniziando a ordinarle per colore.

Blaine allungò le mani e le appoggiò sulle sue, fermando i suoi movimenti scattosi, Kurt sollevò lo sguardo e puntò gli occhi nei suoi: -Ho fatto qualcosa?- domandò cautamente, mantenendo il contatto visivo. Kurt arrossì e cercò di sottrarsi alla sua presa, scuotendo velocemente la testa; fu a quel punto che Blaine si rese conto di quanto equivoca fosse la frase che aveva pronunciato poco prima con tanta leggerezza: -Oh.  _Oh_. No!- scoppiò a ridere -Non per _quello_. Scusa.  _Scusa_.- scosse la testa velocemente -Ho semplicemente avuto una notte insonne. Mi capita, a volte.- si strinse nelle spalle.

Kurt si rilassò visibilmente, ma le sue orecchie si tinsero di un bel rosso acceso: -Non devi giustificarti, voglio dire, anche se fosse ecco… sarei felice per te.- sorrise nervosamente -Se… sai, incontrassi qualcuno.-

Blaine annuì leggermente, risucchiando le labbra tra i denti per impedirsi di ridere. Quando Kurt si accorse dei suoi disperati tentativi, gli lanciò l’intero contenitore delle bustine di zucchero e insieme si guadagnarono il biasimo dell’intero staff del locale, nonché i rimproveri di Quinn nell’esatto momento in cui rimisero piede all’interno della casa editrice.

 

*

 

-Wes! Ho portato le Pop Tarts!- esordì Blaine, spingendo la porta d’ingresso con una spalla, le braccia piene di borse.

Gli rispose il silenzio, probabilmente il suo impegnato coinquilino era ancora in biblioteca a studiare. Blaine lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio e sospirò: decisamente Wes sarebbe crollato psicologicamente prima dell’esame di abilitazione, se non si fosse dato una calmata. Abbandonò le borse di carta sul tavolo della cucina, andando a recuperare le chiavi ancora attaccate alla porta, prima di dirigersi verso il telefono di casa e schiacciare il pulsante della segreteria. Ascoltò distrattamente un messaggio di Eleonor che gli ordinava di prendere a schiaffi il suo ragazzo per lei, uno di sua madre che gli domandava se pensava di tornare a Westerville a breve – un prepotente senso di nausea lo assalì prima della fine – uno di Tina che gli chiedeva consiglio su un paio di scarpe da abbinare a un miniabito che aveva comprato in una boutique del Queens e che le era costato un occhio della testa. Sorrise leggermente, scuotendo la testa e prendendo a svuotare le borse, sistemando accuratamente ogni oggetto che aveva comprato. Se non fosse stato un pessimo cuoco avrebbe cucinato qualcosa di più impegnativo di una paella surgelata e un paio di biscotti glassati per tirare su di morale il suo migliore amico.

Appoggiò la busta di cibo ghiacciato a lato del lavandino, prima di impegnarsi a mettere in ordine il piccolo appartamento: non era che fossero disordinati, solo… distratti.

Raccolse due sacchetti di patatine vuoti dal tavolino del salotto, sistemò i cuscini sui divani e recuperò un paio di libri che Wes aveva abbandonato in giro. Si avvicinò alla libreria e si alzò in punta di piedi per cercare uno spazio libero. Come sotto l’effetto di una magia, il suo sguardo fu attirato da tre fascette colorate, ordinatamente appoggiate a lato, separate da tutti gli altri libri da un soprammobile di dubbio gusto. Le accarezzò con la punta delle dita, senza riuscire a evitare che un lampo di rimpianto attraversasse il suo sguardo: erano passati quasi tre mesi dall’ultima volta che Ealdwine Quillon si era fatto sentire e Blaine aveva mantenuto la promessa fatta a se stesso quel pomeriggio freddo di febbraio: non l’avrebbe più cercato. Forse era per quello che i racconti non erano più arrivati: Blaine non aveva più cercato Eald ed Eald, deluso dal suo abbandono, non l’aveva più ritenuto degno delle sue parole.

Blaine sollevò un angolo della bocca in un mezzo sorriso amaro e malinconico allo stesso tempo: c’erano dei momenti in cui gli mancava l’emozione, il costante senso di ansia, l’aspettativa, ma era andato avanti, non aveva potuto fare altro, aveva dovuto.

Il suo telefono squillò brevemente e Blaine sbatté le palpebre, discostando l’attenzione dalla libreria e raggiungendo la mensola su cui l’aveva appoggiato: sorrise quando vide un messaggio di Kurt.

**Da** : Kurt

_Ho avuto una giornata orribile. Tu non hai idea di cosa significhi girare per tutta New York alla ricerca di questo o quel contatto. Quinn mi deve molto più che degli straordinari._

**A** : Kurt

_Vuoi un consiglio per sentirti meglio?_

**Da** : Kurt

_Qualunque cosa, ora come ora._

Blaine sorrise divertito e si avvicinò alla finestra, aprendola e sbirciando fuori, si issò oltre la cornice, saltando sulla scala anti-incendio. Percorse le scale con calma, senza mettersi fretta, digitando una risposta a Kurt.

**A** : Kurt

_Vai sul tetto._

**Da** : Kurt

_Prego?_

**A** : Kurt

_Hai sicuramente una scala antincendio, vivi a Brooklyn. Vai sul tetto. Fidati._

Blaine imitò le stesse indicazioni che stava dando a Kurt, fece scattare il chiavistello di un cancelletto rugginoso e si allontanò di qualche passo dalla scala, arrivando al centro del tetto del suo palazzo. Intorno a lui, New York luccicava di mille colori. Alzò gli occhi al cielo.

**Da** : Kurt

_Fatto. E ora?_

**A** : Kurt

_Guarda le stelle._

**Da** : Kurt

_Non si vede niente, ci sono le luci della città._

**A** : Kurt

_No, però sai che ci sono. E’ una certezza che avrai sempre. Non ti fa sentire meglio?_

 

*

 

Kurt lo faceva sentire una persona diversa.

Era presto per definire che cosa provasse nei suoi confronti e Blaine non voleva o forse non sentiva di poter mettere un nome a quello che gli ribolliva dentro ogni volta che posava il suo sguardo su di lui. Non sapeva esattamente cosa, ma era come se ogni volta che i loro occhi si incrociavano, l’equilibrio universale fosse ristabilito. O forse, più semplicemente, Kurt era l’unico mistero che poteva dire di essere riuscito a svelare: nella casa editrice era sempre stato un punto interrogativo per tutti, sempre riservato, sempre sulle sue, sempre, in qualche modo, intimidatorio con la sua aria di algida perfezione, così simile a quella di Quinn, e invece Blaine, il semplice Blaine, il novellino Blaine, il nuovo arrivato Blaine, era riuscito a fare breccia nel suo muro e a diventargli amico. In un certo senso, appariva un’impresa titanica.

Non poteva dire che fossero intimi, non lo erano, c’erano milioni di cose che Blaine non conosceva di Kurt e milioni che Kurt non conosceva di Blaine. Blaine non sapeva se Kurt fosse di New York o se venisse da lontano, non sapeva nulla della sua adolescenza o della sua famiglia e allo stesso tempo Kurt era ignaro dell’intera vicenda di Ealdwine, non sapeva nulla del Sadie Hawkins, del bullismo, del pestaggio. Era come se entrambi si tenessero un passo indietro nei confronti dell’altro, mancava pochissimo perché cozzassero insieme, unendosi in un tripudio di sentimenti, che fossero semplicemente amichevoli o qualcosa di più, ma allo stesso tempo nessuno dei due voleva definitivamente compiere quel passo rivelando qualcosa di davvero privato o, più semplicemente, di decidere almeno in che direzione andare, quella dell’amicizia o quella dell’affetto più profondo.

Galleggiavano così, in un mare di punti interrogativi e di aspettative che non si sapeva chi avrebbe o non avrebbe realizzato.

-Sono stato scaricato.- annunciò teatralmente Kurt, entrando nell’ufficio di cartapesta di Blaine con il cellulare in mano e i jeans più stretti che Blaine avesse mai visto addosso a qualcuno. Lui si schiarì la voce, arrossendo, mentre i suoi occhi si trovavano inarrestabilmente attirati da quella stoffa che sembrava disegnare magicamente ogni singolo muscolo.

-D-da chi?- balbettò, piantandosi le unghie nel palmo delle mani per poi cercare il suo sguardo.

-Dalla mia coinquilina.- rispose Kurt, voltandosi per sistemare alcuni fascicoli nello schedario di Blaine, apparentemente ignaro dell’effetto che stava avendo su di lui.

_Non. Guardargli. Il. Sedere._

_Troppo tardi._

-Cosa è successo?- pigolò Blaine con la voce più acuta del solito, accavallando le gambe in quello che, sperava, risultasse un gesto casuale.

Kurt sospirò, chiudendo il cassetto e voltandosi in sua direzione: -C’è un fuori tutto in un centro commerciale del Queens, avevamo deciso di andare insieme, sarebbe dovuta venire a prendermi dopo il lavoro, ma a quanto pare un Big Jim del suo corso di yoga l’ha invitata fuori per un frullato iperproteico.- fece una smorfia -Così mi toccherà andare da solo.- sottolineò l’ultima parola accompagnando il tutto con un’occhiata eloquente.

Blaine sapeva che stava cercando di dirgli qualcosa, solo, troppo poco sangue stava affluendo al cervello in quel momento: -Mi dispiace.- rispose cautamente -Posso fare…- sorprendentemente, una lampadina si accese nella sua testa e iniziò a lampeggiare a intermittenza -Oh. Oh, ma certo che posso fare qualcosa.- disse, più a se stesso che a Kurt -Vuoi che venga con te?- gli domandò con un sorriso.

Kurt si illuminò e batté le mani entusiasta: -Mi farebbe molto piacere.- rispose allegramente, prima di aprire la porta e lanciargli un ultimo sorriso.

Blaine ricambiò sollevando solo un angolo delle labbra, aspettando che uscisse. Quando la porta gli si chiuse alle spalle, si mosse a disagio sulla sedia, guardandosi intorno nel tentativo di trovare qualcosa con cui distrarsi.

Non poteva assolutamente permettersi di continuare a pensare a quei pantaloni.

 

*

 

Fare shopping con Kurt fu una delle esperienze più estreme della sua vita, compresa quell’unica lezione di parapendio alla quale aveva partecipato quando aveva diciannove anni e una facile propensione a perdere le scommesse quando era ubriaco. Kurt sembrava mosso da un’energia inarrestabile e sovraumana e Blaine non sapeva se esserne spaventato o ammirato o entrambe le cose. In più, era il classico tipo di persona che tuffava una mano in mezzo a un mucchio di vestiti lanciati di qua e di là in tempo di saldi e tirava fuori l’unico capo di abbigliamento su cui valesse la pena appoggiare gli occhi. L’unica volta che Blaine ci aveva provato aveva cavato dal mucchio una felpa azzurrina con stampe di palloncini colorati: indossarla sarebbe stato come andare in giro a fare l’uomo immagine per la promozione di Up. Da quel momento in poi aveva deciso di limitarsi a fiancheggiare Kurt sollevando di tanto in tanto un brandello di stoffa per poi riappoggiarlo cautamente al suo posto.

-Prova questo.- disse Kurt distrattamente, mettendogli in mano un maglione di un bel verde bottiglia.

Blaine aggrottò le sopracciglia, prendendo il capo di riflesso e sbattendo velocemente le palpebre; fino a quel momento, Kurt si era limitato a buttare vestiti a cavallo del proprio braccio sinistro, con il chiaro intento di provarli tutti insieme in un camerino non appena avessero finito il giro di ogni singolo espositore, ma non aveva mai espresso il desiderio di diventare il suo personal shopper. Sentendosi osservato, si voltò in direzione di Blaine, aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte per poi riuscire a prendere la parole: -Intendo… se ti piace. Penso che starebbe molto bene con il cravattino che avevi la settimana scorsa, quello a righine blu e verdi.- sollevò un angolo della bocca, rigirandosi tra le dita la manica della giacca.

-Oh.- mormorò Blaine -Grazie.- aggiunse, stringendo il capo d’abbigliamento e sollevando leggermente il braccio destro come per sottolineare il fatto che lo avrebbe provato.

Quando uscirono dal negozio, Blaine aveva comprato il maglione, Kurt… tutto il resto.

 

*

 

-Non sono sicuro che mi piaccia questo gioco.- borbottò Blaine, rigirando l’ombrellino del cocktail nei rimasugli di ghiaccio e frutta in fondo al bicchiere, mentre Kurt rideva di gusto, seduto di fronte a lui. Quinn aveva dato una festa in onore del milione di copie raggiunto da una delle loro scrittrici di punta e Blaine era abbastanza sicuro che non avrebbe mai dovuto avvicinarsi al bancone nuovo di zecca che il catering aveva portato nell’aula conferenze del piano terra, perché quel barman, oltre ad essere estremamente carino, era anche eccezionalmente bravo.

-Solo perché mi hai appena rivelato di avere avuto una cotta spropositata per un biondo tinto dal nome biblico e lo sconto da GAP? Ti piacciono i biondi tinti, Blaine?- lo canzonò, il tono di voce troppo basso perché Blaine non sentisse un brivido percorrergli la schiena – soprattutto dopo tutti quei cocktail.

-Be’, ora tocca a te, devi dirmi qualcosa che hai sempre voluto ma che hai penato per avere. Sempre che tu l’abbia ottenuto. Io non sono mai arrivato a nessuna base con Jeremiah.- fece una smorfia, come se il pensiero lo irritasse ancora, di tanto in tanto. A sua discolpa poteva dire che a quei tempi era giovane e in balia degli ormoni impazziti: subire un due di picche così atroce era stata una mazzata bella e buona.

Kurt intrecciò le dita sotto il mento, guardandosi intorno come a cercare ispirazione; nonostante fosse già tarda sera i suoi capelli erano perfettamente acconciati e i suoi vestiti ordinati e stirati come quando aveva messo piede oltre la porta d’ingresso – e aveva lasciato Blaine senza salivazione.

-Ho sempre desiderato un servizio da tè vero per i miei party.- dichiarò, dopo un’attenta ponderazione.

Blaine sgranò gli occhi, facendo sì che diventassero delle dimensioni di un piattino; lui gli aveva rivelato uno dei segreti di cui si vergognava di più e Kurt lo ricambiava con un servizio da tè? Aprì e chiuse la bocca due o tre volte, prima di decidersi a rispondere: -Non è vero.-

Kurt si strinse nelle spalle, prima di succhiare il fondo del suo Cosmopolitan dalla cannuccia colorata: -Sì, invece.- confermò, senza vergognarsi nemmeno un po’ della sua confessione per nulla succosa.

-Non puoi!- ribatté Blaine, testardo.

Kurt si morse un labbro per impedirsi di scoppiare a ridere e mai come in quel momento, Blaine sentì il profondo impulso di baciarlo. La consapevolezza dell’evoluzione che i suoi sentimenti stavano avendo nei confronti di Kurt lo colpì in pieno petto, facendogli perdere un battito. Si schiarì la voce, giocherellando con il bordo del suo bicchiere, raccogliendo la granatina con l’indice e portandolo alle labbra, così, per occupare quel momento in cui sentiva una moltitudine di contrasti combattere nella sua testa confusa dall’alcol.

-Sai, sembra sciocco detto così,- mormorò Kurt dopo un po’, attirando la sua attenzione. Blaine alzò gli occhi e cercò i suoi, ma lui sembrava lontano, come perso in ricordi dolceamari -ma è davvero un segreto prezioso per me.-

-Il fatto che volessi un set da tè?- domandò Blaine, senza capire.

Kurt annuì e allungò una mano, sfiorando le nocche della sua mancina con l’indice; Blaine sentì il proprio cuore aumentare il battito: improvvisamente parve il gesto più intimo che avesse mai compiuto con qualcuno.

-Magari un giorno ti racconterò tutta la storia.- decretò infine, ritraendosi.

-Magari un giorno la scoprirò da solo.- rispose Blaine sovrappensiero, osservando il vuoto lasciato dal braccio di Kurt steso sul tavolino.

Se avesse alzato gli occhi, avrebbe letto nell’espressione di Kurt emozioni che gli erano quasi sconosciute: stupore, insicurezza e anche un pizzico di ansia.

 

*

 

L’unico modo per sfuggire a una cena con Cooper era la scusa della boxe, Blaine lo sapeva. Suo fratello detestava quello sport, pensava che fosse troppo violento e che “un giorno ti sfigurerà, Schizzo!” e che sua madre avesse perfettamente ragione quando lo aveva esortato a continuare con la scherma e non con le “risse da bettola”. Blaine adorava la boxe, adorava il modo in cui si sentiva quando colpiva il sacco ripetutamente, quando aveva la concreta percezione delle sue nocche che si sbucciavano nonostante le fasce, nonostante i guanti da allenamento, quando aggrottava le sopracciglia e socchiudeva gli occhi e immaginava di sfogarsi contro un nemico nemmeno troppo immaginario. Quando era stato picchiato, quando quei bulli gli avevano sfondato le costole con delle mazze da baseball non era il dolore quello che era rimasto, era durato quello che era durato, il dolore, ma non era penetrato a fondo nelle sue ossa marchiandolo per sempre, no: era stato il senso di impotenza, quel profondo sentirsi indifeso. Così quando ne era uscito, con un braccio al collo e la divisa della Dalton che lo proteggeva come un’armatura, era corso a iscriversi a tutti i club che lo avrebbero potuto tenere occupato nel tempo libero ma solo uno, solo quello che non era nella lista, quello che sapeva di proibito e di risatine coperte e di sgattaiolare nei corridoi la sera tardi era stato quello giusto.

Così Blaine aveva iniziato a tirare di boxe, e c’erano giorni, giorni come quello, quando avrebbe dovuto sopportare suo fratello in visita a New York per l’intera durata della cena, in cui con la scusa della boxe avrebbe preso due piccioni con una fava.

Si lasciò cadere dietro la scrivania, spingendo con un piede la borsa da palestra di lato: aveva dovuto portarsi il cambio fin dal mattino, Cooper sarebbe andato a prenderlo direttamente all’uscita del lavoro e insieme si sarebbero recati a quel ristorante coreano sulla quindicesima. Blaine aveva in programma di scappare intorno alle nove per correre in palestra: era un piano perfetto.

 

*

 

-Dopo di te.-

Blaine ricambiò il sorriso di Kurt, continuando a tenere la porta aperta, prima di seguirlo sul pianerottolo verso gli ascensori. Non si erano praticamente incrociati tutto il giorno e Blaine quel mattino aveva perso tempo a preparare la borsa, quindi anche la colazione era saltata.

Entrarono in ascensore insieme e Blaine schiacciò il pulsante piano terra, assestando la borsa sulla propria spalla.

-Palestra?- domandò Kurt curiosamente, occhieggiandola.

-Sì.- confermò lui -Prima, però, mi tocca la cena con quella piaga di mio fratello.- fece una smorfia e Kurt rise: -Non sapevo avessi un fratello.-

-A volte preferirei essere figlio unico.- commentò Blaine lamentoso, guadagnandosi una gomitata nel fianco.

-Quindi dopo… vai in palestra.- riprese l’argomento Kurt, dondolando da un piede all’altro.

-Sì.- confermò Blaine sorridendo -E' il mio piano di fuga.- aggiunse poi, pronunciando la frase sottovoce, vicinissimo all’orecchio di Kurt, come se gli stesse rivelando un piano di spionaggio internazionale.

Kurt ridacchiò divertito: -Posso venire con te? Stavo pensando di iscrivermi e se non vai tanto lontano da qui…-

Blaine si aprì in un grande sorriso: -Ma certo!- esclamò entusiasta -Sarà divertente avere un compagno di allenamento.-

-Perfetto.- Kurt uscì dall’ascensore, iniziando a elencare le cose che avrebbe dovuto mettere in borsa dopo che Blaine gli ebbe dato luogo e orario, lo osservò straparlare per un po’, prima che si interrompesse e chiedesse candidamente: -Quindi, da cosa inizieremo? Pilates? Tapis roulant? Aerobica? Sono particolarmente ferrato in aerobica.-

Blaine risucchiò le labbra tra i denti prima di rispondere, con tutta la tranquillità del mondo: -In realtà io tiro di boxe.-

Kurt rimase a bocca aperta. Blaine poteva sentire le rotelle del suo cervello girare sempre più velocemente nel disperato tentativo di trovare una risposta a quell’affermazione; doveva averlo messo in difficoltà, anche se non sapeva bene come o perché.

-Oh.- commentò infine Kurt, prima di scrollare le spalle e darsi nuovamente un contegno -Pugilato. Certo. Alla Rocky Balboa.- sollevò i pugni e imitando goffamente i movimenti di un pugile. Blaine lasciò andare la risata che stava trattenendo, sollevando le mani e appoggiandole delicatamente sulla sue, per poi abbassarle: -Posso insegnarti, se vuoi.- propose, dolcemente, senza lasciare la presa.

Kurt annuì, tirandosi indietro subito dopo, le guance rosse: -Ci vediamo dopo allora. Alle nove. Mandami l'indirizzo.-

-Alle nove.- confermò Blaine, senza perdere il sorriso.

 

*

 

Blaine stava aspettando Kurt davanti al sacco da boxe da una decina di minuti: era riuscito a scappare prima dalla cena con Cooper ed era riuscito a rifugiarsi in palestra con buon anticipo, impegnando il tempo in alcuni esercizi di riscaldamento. Si passò l’asciugamano dietro il collo, socchiudendo gli occhi e facendo un paio di movimenti per la cervicale, prima di lanciare un’occhiata ai guanti da allenamento appoggiati poco distante. Per fortuna girava sempre con due paia, se Kurt avesse voluto provare un paio di colpi contro il sacco, almeno, avrebbe potuto senza dover ricorrere a quelli consunti e sformati che offriva la palestra.

Lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio a muro: forse non si sarebbe presentato.

-Aspetti qualcuno?-

Blaine si voltò verso una ragazzo biondo seduto su un pallone da addominali poco distante, non era una faccia nuova, l’aveva già visto diverse volte ad allenarsi in quella palestra, ma non si erano mai parlati. Abbozzò un sorriso: -Sì, un amico.-

-Oh.- lui fletté il busto indietro, impegnandosi qualche istante nei suoi esercizi e Blaine non riuscì a non concentrare la sua attenzione sulla porzione di addome lasciata scoperta dalla canottiera; deglutì, tentando di mantenere il sorrisino quando lui tornò in posizione seduta.

-E’ una vera sfortuna, sto per finire la mia serie da cinquanta e speravo di invitarti fuori per un drink.- propose candidamente e per poco Blaine non si soffocò con la sua stessa saliva; boccheggiò, incapace di dare una risposta coerente. Lo stava davvero invitando a uscire? Una vocina nella sua testa gli suggerì che non era esattamente un appuntamento galante quello che gli stava proponendo, ma non aveva ancora finito di formulare il pensiero che la porta scorrevole si aprì e Blaine sollevò lo sguardo, incontrando la figura di Kurt.

-Oh, ehm, è un peccato ma il mio amico…- indicò vagamente verso la porta -è appena arrivato. Sarà per un’altra volta.- farfugliò confusamente prima di dirigersi con passo rapido in direzione di Kurt.

-Tempismo perfetto.- mormorò quando lo raggiunse, sorridendo sollevato.

Lui si voltò: -Oh, ciao Blaine.- si guardò intorno -Ho eluso il giro turistico dicendo che avevo un amico qui.- sollevò un angolo della bocca prima di fare un passo indietro e aprire le braccia: -Come sto? Va bene come abbigliamento da palestra?- fece un mezzo giro su se stesso e Blaine non riuscì a fare a meno di indugiare con gli occhi in luoghi in cui non avrebbe dovuto: Kurt indossava una tuta coordinata che sembrava appena uscita da un negozio di articoli sportivi – e probabilmente lo era – e una fascia per capelli avvolta intorno al polso.

Blaine decise che i pantaloni da yoga erano appena diventati il suo capo d’abbigliamento preferito.

 

*

 

Kurt era un disastro totale, la negazione fatta a persona. Blaine aveva perso il conto di quante volte si era quasi soffocato nel tentativo di non scoppiare a ridere nel vederlo praticamente abbracciare il sacco invece che colpirlo. Quando poi aveva provato a guidarlo nei movimenti, sistemandosi dietro di lui e chiudendo il suo pugno con il proprio, la situazione si era fatta ben presto estremamente imbarazzante: continuavano a calpestarsi i piedi a vicenda l’uno contro l’altro e la fronte di Blaine arrivava a stento all’orecchio di Kurt, impacciando i movimenti. Se fossero stati in un film probabilmente quello si sarebbe rivelato essere un momento di estrema tensione sessuale ma nella realtà si rivelò essere più che altro una goffa mescolanza di arti mal coordinati.

Dopo circa un’ora, Kurt si abbandonò su un tappetone, esausto e Blaine si sdraiò accanto a lui, voltandosi in sua direzione con uno sciocco sorriso stampato in volto; rimasero fermi così, a guardarsi, in una sorta di bolla tutta loro dove la musica ritmica dei corsi di step e il cacofonico cozzare dei pesi contro i loro sostegni arrivava vagamente ovattato.

-Sei stato un degno avversario.- mormorò Blaine a un certo punto, senza perdere il sorriso.

Kurt girò gli occhi e insieme scoppiarono a ridere finché Blaine non venne colpito da un pugno leggero contro la sua spalla: -Rifletti sulle tue scarse abilità come insegnante, Anderson.-

Se anche Blaine avesse voluto riflettere, in quel momento gli riusciva difficile anche solo poter concepire di concentrare la propria attenzione su qualcosa che non fosse l’uomo meraviglioso sdraiato a fianco a lui.

 

*

 

Le serate cinema a casa di Tina si risolvevano sempre in un pigiama party stile scuole superiori in cui Blaine accondiscendeva alla visione di un film di dubbio gusto e passava il tempo a permettere che lei e Unique lo trattassero come una specie di bambolotto. Quel sabato sera le cose non andarono molto diversamente, se non per il fatto che lui e Tina erano soli perché la diva di casa era uscita con la sua nuova fiamma.

-A volte penso che dovrei trasferirmi.- borbottò Tina, parzialmente inglobata dall’armadietto del bagno, dove stava cercando una boccetta di smalto. Blaine prese al volo l’ennesimo bagnoschiuma “ricci perfetti” che lei aveva lanciato e lo appoggiò sul bordo della vasca da bagno, osservandola preoccupato.

-Perché?-

-Perché in questo posto regna il disordine. E la condivisione. Odio la condivisione.- sottolineò, prima di esplodere in un urlo di giubilo, afferrando il fantomatico “Blu Fossa delle Marianne” che voleva provare quella sera.

-Oh, quindi non condividerai i tuoi popcorn con me?- domandò Blaine quando lei si voltò in sua direzione e sfoderò la sua migliore espressione da cucciolo abbandonato in autostrada il quindici di agosto.

Tina arricciò le labbra, senza riuscire a non sorridere, prima di superarlo e dirigersi in camera propria: -Forse. Solo se fai il bravo.- si lasciò cadere sul letto a baldacchino e Blaine prese posto accanto a lei, incrociando le gambe e accomodandosi contro i cuscini.

-E come esattamente dovrei fare il bravo?-

-Mmm…- Tina picchiettò l’indice contro il proprio mento -Raccontami i sordidi particolari della tua storia con il signor Hummel, nostro  _diretto superiore_.- calcò la voce sulle ultime due parole e Blaine non riuscì a non arrossire per motivi sconosciuti al genere umano: non c’era assolutamente nessuna storia tra lui e Kurt, erano amici e nient’altro. Il fatto che lui lo trovasse tremendamente attraente e che avesse passato gran parte del suo tempo ad avere pensieri non esattamente classificabili come “amichevoli” nei suoi confronti non cambiava la storia.

-Non c’è niente tra me e Kurt.- rispose Blaine, cercando di non apparire come un bambino colto con le mani nella marmellata.

-Allora dovrebbe esserci.- ribatté lei, schiacciando play sul telecomando del lettore DVD e tirando fuori il pennellino dalla boccetta di smalto.

-Tina…- cantilenò Blaine, girando gli occhi.

-Oh andiamo, Blaine, vi mangiate con gli occhi ogni volta che siete nella stessa stanza.- lo interruppe bruscamente, iniziando dal pollice.

Blaine sospirò, socchiudendo gli occhi e tentando di capire di che tipo di film si trattasse: sembrava qualcosa di  _cinogiappocoreano_  mai visto nell’universo occidentale.

-E non dire di no.-

-Non sto dicendo niente nella speranza che tu cambi argomento.- replicò Blaine onestamente, accorgendosi con orrore che il film era in qualche lingua sconosciuta con i sottotitoli nella suddetta lingua sconosciuta. Lasciò andare un gemito sconsolato, allungando le gambe e preparandosi a una lunga dormita dopo la quale avrebbe finto di avere ascoltato attivamente.

-Non ho alcuna intenzione di cambiare argomento.- ribatté lei ostinata -Avanti Blaine, tu gli piaci, lui ti piace, perché non gli chiedi un appuntamento?-

Blaine sospirò, iniziando a pensare a una lista di risposte possibili a quella domanda: in primo luogo erano colleghi, si sarebbero visti tutti i giorni e in più Kurt era un gradino sopra di lui nella scala sociale dell’ufficio e quindi le cose avrebbero potuto farsi imbarazzanti sia se la cosa non avesse funzionato che viceversa; poi, lui e Kurt erano amici, stavano costruendo una bella amicizia, probabilmente con il tempo si sarebbe rafforzata sempre di più e ancora…

-Posso sentire le tue rotelle fumare da qui da quanto stai pensando rumorosamente.- incalzò Tina -Se ci devi pensare vuol dire che non c’è un vero motivo per cui non potresti chiedergli di uscire.-

-Non funzionerebbe.- borbottò lui poco convinto.

-E perché, di grazia?-

Blaine si morse un labbro. Non poteva certo confessarle che una parte di lui era ancora legata a una serie di fogli di carta ordinati per colore nella sua libreria, che una parte di lui, per quanto piccola e schiacciata dalla razionalità della vita di tutti i giorni, sperava ancora che un racconto di Eald sarebbe apparso sul suo zerbino prima o poi, affascinandolo, stregandolo, facendolo innamorare ancora e ancora delle sue parole, dei suoi personaggi, delle sue situazioni, di  _lui_.

-Blaine?- incalzò Tina, il pennellino dello smalto a mezz’aria.

Poi pensò a Kurt, a Kurt che era reale ed era bellissimo ed era proprio davanti a lui, ogni giorno della sua vita; pensò alla sua risata e a tutto quello che aveva ancora da imparare su di lui, ed era proprio a portata di mano, doveva solo  _chiedere_.

-Hai ragione.- decise, leccandosi velocemente le labbra -Gli chiederò di uscire. Per un appuntamento. Uno vero.-

Tina gli rivolse un’occhiata tra il perplesso e il compiaciuto, poi annuì e allora, solo allora, gli passò il cestino dei popcorn.

 

*

 

Blaine si era preparato almeno tredici discorsi diversi, la sera prima, discorsi che ovviamente aveva completamente dimenticato nel momento stesso in cui era entrato nella caffetteria, quella mattina e aveva visto Kurt seduto al tavolo, intento a parlare al telefono con qualcuno e a prendere appunti sulla sua agenda estremamente ordinata.

Deglutì, ritirando l’ordine al banco e sedendosi di fronte a Kurt, ammiccando leggermente in segno di saluto. C’era già un piatto di biscotti al cioccolato appoggiati sul tavolo e Blaine ne staccò un pezzo da uno, sgranocchiandolo nervosamente, mentre aspettava che il suo cappuccino smettesse di essere così ustionante.

Rimase fermo a osservare Kurt finché la sua conversazione non si concluse.

-Buongiorno.- disse infine, appoggiato al pugno chiuso.

-Non che ci sia qualcosa di buono.- borbottò Kurt in risposta -Mi sono trasformato in un dannatissimo segretario da quando Elsa è in maternità. Ho dovuto parlare con il fattorino sedici volte in queste ultime settimane, sedici volte. Non mi occupo io delle consegne normalmente, figuriamoci, non ho nemmeno la minima competenza per farlo e questo… questo  _Puckerman_  vuole insegnarmi a fare un lavoro che non ho nessuna intenzione di imparare. Dovrebbe parlarci Quinn, non io. Chissà, magari sarebbe la volta buona che si trovi un uomo, ieri era più acida di uno yogurt andato a male.-

Blaine rise sommessamente, passandosi una mano sulla fronte: -Okay, riproviamo. Buongiorno, Kurt.-

Lui si abbandonò a un sorriso sconfitto, osservandolo attraverso le sue ciglia chiare: -Buongiorno anche a te, Blaine.-

-Così va meglio.- prese un sorso di cappuccino per darsi un po’ di coraggio.

-Ho preso i biscotti al cioccolato per migliorare la giornata.- sospirò Kurt, prendendo un cookie e staccandone un morso -Ma non ho avuto molto successo.-

-Come? Sono arrivato io, non ti ho migliorato la giornata?- sollevò le sopracciglia, portando una mano al petto e fingendosi profondamente ferito.

-“Modesto” è il tuo secondo nome?- domandò Kurt di rimando, divertito.

Blaine prese un biscotto e lo spezzò, porgendogliene metà: -Sono qui per migliorare la tua giornata.-

Kurt afferrò la sua metà e la agitò leggermente, spargendo briciole ovunque: -Stupiscimi.-

Blaine si sfregò le mani, prendendo un profondo respiro, prima : -Andiamo a cena fuori, stasera. C’è un posto molto carino vicino al mio appartamento, a Greenwich Village, e vicino all’università c’è un karaoke bar da provare.- si morse un labbro, il cuore gli batteva violentemente nel petto e stava stringendo il bicchiere tanto forte da rischiare di farlo esplodere.

-Okay.- rispose Kurt tranquillo, digitando qualcosa sul suo cellulare.

-Okay?- domandò Blaine, rilasciando tutta l’aria che non si era accorto di stare trattenendo, il tono due ottave più alto del normale.

-Sì, okay.- ripeté Kurt distrattamente.

Blaine si schiarì la voce: -Allora, è un… appuntamento.-

A quel punto, Kurt alzò la testa di scatto, le orecchie rosse, poi sorrise timidamente: -E’ un appuntamento.- confermò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno!  
> Se il mio computer collabora magari forse riesco anche a pubblicare questo dannato capitolo, visto che stamattina continua a piantarsi e ho già perso tutto il lavoro due volte.  
> Bene bene, eccoci qui. Blaine sembra aver chiuso la parentesi Eald ma allo stesso tempo si sta avvicinando a Kurt sempre di più. Come andrà a finire? Il prossimo è l'ultimo capitolo, io ve lo ricordo allegramente xD .  
> Dopo di cheeeee, niente, vi saluto e vi mando tanti baci, in particolare a esaminandi e maturandi!  
> Ginny


	8. Capitolo settimo

_\- Capitolo settimo_

  
  
Il destino è una brutta bestia.

Lo è sempre, che tu creda in dio, in una forza superiore, in Buddha, nell’energia naturale o nel banale e laico sistema di coincidenze. Lo è anche quando ti ripeti infinite volte in infinite lingue che un concetto astratto che ha radici tanto antiche quanto l’umanità, ma che non ha alcuna base scientifica, non può dirigere la tua vita, che sei tu l’artefice del tuo fato, che non c’è nulla al mondo che sia predeterminato o già deciso o tenuto stretto al petto da un vecchietto con la barba bianca, un aureola e delle tavole di granito in braccio.

Quindi, ecco, per quanto tu ti ripeta che non ci credi, poi piove dal cielo qualcosa che non puoi spiegarti. Succede sistematicamente. Capita a tutti ogni giorno, ogni ora, ogni secondo.

Ed è destino. O è un caso. O forse non c’è poi tanta differenza dal momento che accade e ti lascia a bocca aperta come se un pianoforte fosse precipitato nell’esatto punto in cui eri fino a un secondo prima.

Blaine non era sicuro di credere, nel caso, nel destino o nell’unico vero Creatore. Non era sicuro di molte cose, nella sua vita, quindi non c’era da stupirsi se una cosa così grande fosse situata esattamente tra la dimensione fittizia o meno del pacco di David Beckham nelle pubblicità dell’intimo e la scoperta dell’America da parte dei Vichinghi.

Per la maggior parte del tempo, non si poneva la domanda.

Ogni tanto, poi, si faceva coinvolgere nelle dispute razionaliste di Wes, quando litigava con Eleonor sulla sua questionabile partecipazione alla Wicca e, normalmente, prendeva le parti del suo migliore amico.

Poi c’erano momenti, quei momenti che capitano a tutti, proprio quelli, in cui rimaneva a bocca aperta, esattamente come se un pianoforte fosse precipitato nell’esatto punto in cui si trovava fino ad un secondo prima.

Fu così che si sentì quando trovò il pacchetto.

Stava scendendo le scale di corsa a causa del fatto che l’ascensore era di nuovo rotto, e stava allacciando l’asola della camicia a uno dei gemelli che aveva tirato fuori apposta per l’occasione. Era qualche tempo che non usciva per un appuntamento, uno vero, con un ragazzo affascinante e oltremodo interessante come Kurt; avrebbe potuto rovinare tutto in un battito di ciglia.

Stava caracollando dopo essere inciampato nell’ultimo gradino quando lo vide: era un involucro di carta, appoggiato semplicemente sopra le cassette della posta nel suo portone, e c’era scritto il suo nome, con quella stessa scrittura obliqua che aveva imparato a conoscere da tempo, ormai. Blaine perse un battito.

_Tre mesi._

Si appoggiò al muro opposto, prendendo un profondo respiro. Il cellulare vibrò tre volte nella sua tasca, il secondo squillo di Kurt, che gli comunicava che era arrivato. Deglutì, chiudendo gli occhi e contando fino a dieci prima di prendere abbastanza coraggio e allungare una mano di fronte a sé: arrivava solo a sfiorare la pesante busta gialla, solo con la punta dell’indice e del medio. Fece un passo avanti, poi un secondo, un terzo: il palmo scivolò sulla carta, fino a trovarvisi sopra.

Prese in mano l’involucro: perché proprio quel giorno? Perché era passato così tanto? Perché aveva aspettato proprio il momento in cui era riuscito a superare la sua ossessione? Perché quella sera?

Blaine si morse un labbro con forza, quasi a farlo sanguinare.

-Okay.- mormorò, prima di iniziare a percorrere le scale a due a due per tornare al suo appartamento. Infilò le chiavi nella toppa centrando il buco al terzo tentativo, spalancò la porta e si fermò: tutto bene, tutto in ordine, poteva sedersi e leggere e avrebbe detto a Kurt che era leggermente in ritardo o che stava male e… si bloccò, improvvisamente, interrompendo la brutale distruzione della busta di carta. Si avvicinò alla finestra come attirato da una forza invisibile e scostò una tendina, sbirciando il marciapiede dall’alto: Kurt era in piedi, pochi metri indietro rispetto al portone e stava osservando lo schermo luminoso del telefonino. Il cuore di Blaine perse un battito e di colpo, del tutto improvvisamente, senza alcun segnale premonitore, il suo petto si riempì di furia. Non avrebbe permesso a uno sconosciuto scrittore da strapazzo di rovinare il suo appuntamento, non avrebbe permesso che la sua vita venisse controllata da un senza volto. Aveva qualcuno di vero, di reale, di meraviglioso, non gli servivano più i sogni. Spalancò la porta della propria stanza e scaraventò la busta e il suo contenuto nel cestino sotto la scrivania, un minuto dopo era sul marciapiede davanti al suo palazzo e sorrideva a Kurt. Kurt, che era bellissimo con i suoi pantaloni che sembravano cuciti addosso e un soprabito che poteva essere fatto solo su misura, Kurt che aveva le guance arrossate e si guardava intorno nervosamente, il cellulare stretto tra le dita.

La sua realtà.

-Blaine?-

Lui sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, prima di aprirsi in un sorriso dolce: -Kurt. Sei… stai molto bene, stasera.-

Lui si avvicinò: -Grazie.- rispose, riprendendo la propria sicurezza, poi tese le braccia e gli sistemò il papillon che tanto scrupolosamente aveva scelto per quella sera.

-È quello che abbiamo preso insieme.- commentò, compiaciuto.

Blaine ampliò il proprio sorriso: -Solo il meglio per un appuntamento con Kurt Hummel.- rispose, mosso da un impeto di audacia.

-Non ti sembra un po’ presto per il flirt?- cantilenò, piegando la testa di lato.

-Non saprei. Non si fa così a un appuntamento? Flirtare?-

Kurt ridacchiò, allontanandosi di un paio di passi, senza rispondere direttamente; prese un profondo respiro, prima di sollevare un angolo della bocca e incontrare i suoi occhi con i propri: -Stiamo facendo la cosa giusta?- domandò cautamente.

Blaine deglutì, ricambiando il suo sorriso incerto subito dopo: -Non possiamo saperlo.- rispose onestamente -È un azzardo.-

-Non ho mai comprato neanche un gratta e vinci.-.

-Be’- Blaine gli porse la mano destra e Kurt esitò un istante, prima di chiudere le dita della sinistra intorno alle sue; sorrise, stringendo la presa -dicono ci sia una prima volta per tutto.-

Iniziarono a camminare senza dire niente, solo l’uno accanto all’altro, le mani allacciate.

-Chi lo dice?- rilanciò Kurt con tono divertito, quando svoltarono in Washington Square, dondolando le loro mani intrecciate .

-Loro!- Blaine si strinse nelle spalle.

-Loro chi?- insistette.

Blaine si fermò proprio a due passi dall’attraversamento che lo avrebbe portato all’immenso arco di trionfo al centro della grande piazza , si voltò verso Kurt, arricciando le labbra: -Per citare uno dei miei film preferiti... “ _l’ineffabile, collettivo Loro!”_ -

-Elizabethtown.- mormorò Kurt, non davvero stupito -È anche uno dei miei film preferiti.-

Blaine strinse la presa attorno alle sue dita, trascinandolo sulle strisce pedonali quando scattò il verde, quasi saltellando, come un bambino eccitato: -Questo appuntamento parte decisamente bene, non credi?-

 

*

 

Blaine non aveva avuto un appuntamento da mesi – anni, sussurrava una vocina impertinente nella sua testa – ma era piuttosto sicuro di ricordare di non aver mai vissuto niente di simile. Era… familiare. E non familiare in modo noioso o ripetitivo solo… familiare, come se tutta la loro amicizia, il loro rapporto, fosse stato costellato da appuntamenti come quello, come se fossero stati tutti piccoli appuntamenti  _veri_ , appuntamenti romantici. Parlavano e ridevano e si sfioravano le dita a lato del tavolo, si guardavano negli occhi sorseggiando vino e le loro ginocchia sfregavano in modo fintamente accidentale le une contro le altre.

Blaine scoprì che le guance di Kurt si tingevano di un bel rosso acceso quando accompagnava la cena con del buon rosso e che era piuttosto impacciato nel flirtare, come se non fosse abituato, come se gli capitasse di rado di dividere il tavolo e la conversazione con qualcuno interessato a lui romanticamente. E Blaine era molto più che interessato: era stregato da Kurt, era attento a ogni suoi minimo gesto o espressione perché sapeva, sapeva che per lui non era così comune aprirsi con gli altri, perché sapeva che ogni informazione che condivideva era centellinata, era un dono prezioso, ed era lui, proprio lui, Blaine Anderson, che la stava ricevendo quel piccolo frammento di Kurt Hummel.

Si trovò spesso a pizzicarsi un braccio con noncuranza, giusto per essere sicuro di essere lì, seduto a un tavolo con un ragazzo eccessivamente bello che rideva delle sue sciocche battute e arrossiva ai suoi complimenti, perché non sembrava affatto reale o possibile.

 

*

 

-Non vado a un pianobar da secoli, Blaine.- dichiarò Kurt, un briciolo di insicurezza nel suo tono, più vicino del necessario sotto al piccolo ombrello che stavano condividendo, l’avevano appena comprato da un ambulante all’angolo della strada, perché un mezzo diluvio aveva iniziato ad abbattersi su New York proprio mentre stavano cenando.

-Hai detto che eri nel Glee Club, al liceo.- ribatté Blaine, voltando leggermente la testa in sua direzione e perdendo un battito quando si accorse che sarebbe bastato un leggero spostamento in avanti per sfregare le labbra contro la linea della sua mascella.

-L’ho detto, ma ondeggiavo sempre sul fondo e…-

Blaine lo tirò più vicino per evitare che uno tsunami provocato da un autobus lo travolgesse. Kurt si aggrappò alla sua giacca a vento per non cadere per terra ed entrambi arrossirono furiosamente, come adolescenti. Anzi, ormai nemmeno gli adolescenti arrossivano più in quelle situazioni. Blaine si domandò se davvero fosse in grado di gestire qualcosa di complesso come quello che si prospettava diventare il rapporto che aveva con Kurt, la sua esperienza nelle storie d’amore era pari a quella di un ragazzino di undici anni. O peggio.

Sollevò un angolo delle labbra e Kurt si raddrizzò, schiarendosi la voce e riprendendo a camminare.

-Non importa, sono convinto che tu sia bravissimo.-

-Blaine, tu eri capitano del tuo Glee Club, non possiamo competere.-

Blaine si fermò in mezzo al marciapiede, a pochi metri dal Callbacks: -Non è una competizione, Kurt.- disse con tutta l’onestà possibile -Non dobbiamo dimostrare nulla.- si mosse a disagio da un piede all’altro -Ho solo pensato… a entrambi piace cantare, perché non andare a un karaoke?- si strinse nelle spalle sfoggiando un sorrisino incoraggiante.

Kurt si leccò le labbra e annuì, facendo scivolare una mano nell’incavo del suo gomito: -Hai ragione. Andiamo.-

 

*

 

L’ordine alfabetico volle che Blaine si facesse avanti per primo, lasciando Kurt al tavolino che avevano occupato appena arrivati. Si schiarì la voce, avvicinandosi all’orecchio del pianista e sussurrando il pezzo che avrebbe voluto fare. Era un suo vecchio cavallo di battaglia, una canzone che si divertiva sempre a suonare quando era all’università. Non era niente di romantico, non voleva che Kurt pensasse che voleva fargli una serenata al primo appuntamento. Non voleva, no? Scosse la testa per scacciare il pensiero, sedendosi al pianoforte e prese un profondo respiro, appoggiando le dita sui tasti d’avorio e[ iniziando a suonare](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhcw2lI6ZRc&feature=kp) un’introduzione più lunga del necessario. Voleva divertirsi. Chiuse gli occhi e iniziò a cantare.

Era come scivolare negli abiti più comodi che aveva e danzare al loro interno, lasciandosi trasportare in modo goffo, quel tipo di ballo che si improvvisa in cucina da soli mentre si ascolta la radio e si aspetta il tempo necessario perché l’acqua della pasta bolla. Blaine amava cantare da sempre, fin da quando era un bambino quando improvvisava duetti con suo fratello nel salotto di casa e concerti per i vicini. Era il suo modo di esprimere se stesso al meglio e voleva che arrivasse questo, a Kurt: la più vera essenza di sé.

 

*

 

Quando tornò al tavolo, Kurt aveva l’espressione di qualcuno che si stava trattenendo a più non posso per non scoppiare a ridergli in faccia. Aggrottò le sopracciglia: -Cosa?- domandò, perplesso causando in lui un eccesso di risatine da lacrime agli occhi.

-Cosa?- ripeté, senza riuscire a trattenere una risata a sua volta; Kurt era bellissimo mentre rideva, aveva le fossette sulle guance e la sua algida aria di estraneità al resto del mondo di scioglieva in un ritratto di puerile divertimento.

Attese pazientemente che Kurt smettesse da ridere, la testa appoggiata a un pugno e l’aria adorante.

-Oh mio dio, Blaine.- mormorò Kurt, asciugandosi una lacrima appesa alle ciglia.

-Cosa ho fatto di tanto esilarante?- domandò lui, senza riuscire a non sorridere in modo quantomeno ebete.

-Sei uno di quelli, vero?- domandò Kurt, gli occhi scintillanti.

-Di quelli?- Blaine aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso.

-Mmm…- si sporse in avanti -Nel tuo Glee Club eri quello che aveva tutti gli assoli, vero?-

Blaine aprì e chiuse la bocca, colto in contropiede dalla strana domanda: -I-io… te l’ho detto, ero il capitano dei Warblers…-

-Ed eri sempre al centro dell’attenzione, una vera  _diva_.-

-Non ero…!- l’espressione sul suo viso era talmente oltraggiata da far scoppiare a ridere Kurt una seconda volta.

Non smise finché il suo nome venne chiamato, a quel punto il suo sorriso si spense e si alzò in piedi, lisciandosi la camicia e prendendo un profondo respiro, era come se si stesse concentrando per fare qualcosa di estremamente difficile; doveva essere per il fatto che non cantava in pubblico da molto tempo. Blaine si raddrizzò sulla sedia, curioso; osservò Kurt fare lo slalom tra i tavolini con grazia, prima di salire sul palco e avvicinarsi al microfono. [Quando la musica partì,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhLztdvgpFY&feature=kp) Blaine sgranò gli occhi per lo stupore.

_Don’t tell me you don’t know what love is_

_When you’re old enough to know better_

_When you find strange hands in your sweater_

_When your dreamboat turns out to be a footnote_

_I’m a man with a mission on two or three editions._

La voce di Kurt era chiara e cristallina e Blaine era piuttosto sicuro di non aver mai sentito niente di più angelico in tutta la sua vita. Cantava una canzone vecchia, una canzone che Blaine ascoltava nella sua stanza di adolescente, danzando sul posto e cercando ispirazione per buttare giù spartiti che poi accartocciava e gettava via vergognandosi di quel passatempo che “non l’avrebbe mai portato da nessuna parte”. Neanche la letteratura l’aveva fatto, in fondo.

_And I’m giving you a longing look_

Lo sguardo di Kurt si incatenò al suo e Blaine trattenne il respiro.

_Everyday_

_Everyday_

_Everyday I write the book_

_Chapter one: we didn’t really get along._

_Chapter two: I think I fell in love with you._

_You said you’d stand by me in the middle of Chapter Three._

Blaine dischiuse le labbra, confuso, senza interrompere il contatto visivo. Kurt sembrava… così intenso, così concentrato. Ma era solo una canzone, no?

_But you were up to your old tricks in Chapters four_

_Five and Six._

_And I’m giving you a longing look_

_The way you walk_

_The way you talk and try to kiss me_

_And laugh in four or five paragraphs._

_All your compliments and your cutting remarks._

_Are captured here in my quotation marks._

Blaine ripensò al momento in cui aveva quasi sfiorato la pelle sensibile sotto al suo orecchio quando l’aveva tirato a sé per difenderlo dall’ondata di acqua fangosa. Ripensò alle loro chiacchiere e alle risate che li avevano accompagnati per tutta la serata.

_And I’m giving you a longing look…_

_Everyday I write the book._

_Don’t tell me you don’t know the difference_

_Between a lover and a fighter._

_With my pen and my electric typewriter_

_Even in a perfect world where everyone was equal_

_I’d still own the film rights and be working on the sequel._

_And I’m giving you a longing look_

_Everyday_

_Everyday_

_Everyday I write the book._

_Everyday_

_Everyday_

_Everyday_

_Everyday I write the book._

Kurt distolse lo sguardo per scendere dal palco e Blaine rimase fermo immobile, lo sguardo perso e le labbra dischiuse, respirando a malapena.

Sapeva di avere una risposta davanti agli occhi, ma non ne conosceva la domanda.

 

*

 

-Sono stato davvero molto bene, stasera.- mormorò Kurt, girando sui tacchi davanti alle scalette che l’avrebbero guidato al portoncino del suo palazzo, una delle classiche strutture di Brooklyn, un deposito dismesso e trasformato in una serie di loft a metà degli anni ottanta.

Blaine era affascinato da Brooklyn, era molto meno caotica di Manhattan e somigliava quasi a una città normale, residenziale, paradossalmente tranquilla, rispetto alle luci e agli splendori dell’isola più famosa del mondo.

Sollevò un angolo della bocca e affondò le mani nelle tasche del cappotto: erano gelide ma non umide: sorprendentemente non era poi così nervoso, non come lo era stato all’inizio, non come se si aspettasse qualcosa: -Anche io. Direi che è stato un successo.-

Kurt si mosse da un piede all’altro, le spalle sollevate e la testa incassata in un vago tentativo di combattere il freddo: -Lo è stato.- confermò -Non avresti dovuto accompagnarmi fino a casa, eravamo tipo… a mezzo isolato dal tuo appartamento.-

Blaine rise appena, abbassando lo sguardo, prima di rialzarlo e fare coraggiosamente un passo avanti: -Mi ha fatto piacere.-

_Mi ha tenuto lontano da casa mia. E dal plico che ho gettato nella spazzatura e che raccoglierò non appena vi rimetterò piede._

Kurt si leccò velocemente le labbra e annuì, sorridendo appena, senza dire nulla. Era quello il momento: doveva soltanto spostare il peso sulla punta dei piedi – Kurt era qualche centimetro più alto di lui e Blaine credeva che questa fosse una delle cose più sexy che avesse mai… - sporgersi leggermente in avanti, così da poter contare tutte le lentiggini che lui cercava scioccamente di coprire, socchiudere gli occhi e…

-Non posso.- soffiò.

I suoi talloni toccarono terra.

Blaine riaprì gli occhi, deglutendo e facendo in tempo a scorgere un’immagine di Kurt sull’orlo del bacio che non si era verificato, prima che lui sbattesse le palpebre in fretta e distogliesse lo sguardo, la delusione palpabile solo per un istante in quelle iridi azzurre.

-Mi dispiace.- aggiunse Blaine con un filo di voce -Mi dispiace. Dio, dio sono un tale idiota.- si passò le mani sul viso e poi tra i capelli, rovinando la sua calotta di gel in modo probabilmente irreparabile.

-Non importa.- riuscì a balbettare Kurt -Va bene, non dobbiamo per forza… è così cliché, non è necessario baciarsi davanti alla porta, va bene.- farfugliò subito dopo, sollevando la chiusura della sua tracolla alla ricerca delle chiavi di casa.

Blaine si sentiva sull’orlo del collasso emotivo. Non sapeva perché non era riuscito a baciarlo – o forse lo sapeva troppo bene e ammetterlo lo faceva sentire stupido e naïve e infantile come una ragazzina che rinuncia a una vera possibilità per l’attore di cui ha il poster in camera. Sarebbe stata una buona idea prendersi a schiaffi da solo.

-Mi dispiace, Kurt, non…-

-Non dirlo.- lo interruppe lui -Non dire “Non sei tu, sono io” per favore. E’… la frase di cortesia per scaricare che più odio.-

-No!- Blaine lo interruppe, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite -Non voglio scaricarti. Non… Ho appena detto che l’appuntamento è stato un successo, no?- mormorò supplichevole, allungando una mano tentativamente e sfiorando il dorso della destra di Kurt con la punta delle dita.

-Okay.- rispose lui -E allora perché non mi hai baciato?- fece una pausa -Suona davvero stupido detto così.-

Blaine lasciò andare una risata senza allegria e prese un profondo respiro: -Posso… raccontarti una storia?-

Kurt aggrottò le sopracciglia: -Qui?- domandò perplesso, facendo cenno agli scalini.

Era una notte fredda e probabilmente la peggiore idea dell’universo era raccontare a Kurt la storia di Ealdwine Quillon e dei suoi misteriosi racconti seduti su un paio di scalini di ardesia leggermente sbeccati, ma Blaine si limitò ad annuire e si sedette più vicino alla ringhiera, aspettando che Kurt prendesse posto accanto a lui. Kurt lo fece con la consueta grazia e rimase in silenzio, le mani intrecciate in grembo.

-Prima di Natale, il giorno dopo la festa di Quinn, ho ricevuto un racconto.- iniziò -Era… nel mio ufficio, sulla mia scrivania, ed era… era davvero valido: divertente, sagace, coinvolgente. Ne sono rimasto affascinato. Il racconto e il suo scrittore mi sono entrati nella pelle, erano l’unica cosa a cui riuscissi a pensare. Così ho iniziato a indagare, a domandarmi chi fosse, a cercarlo. Ho scoperto che lo stesso pseudonimo era già stato usato una volta da un blogger. A quel punto ho ricevuto il secondo, una storia totalmente diversa e ugualmente bella, mi è arrivata per posta.- prese fiato, lanciando un’occhiata sbilenca a Kurt, che continuò a rimanere in silenzio, un’espressione indecifrabile dipinta in volto -La mia ossessione è peggiorata, lui, i suoi racconti, erano l’unica cosa a cui riuscivo a pensare tutto il giorno, ogni giorno. Ho… ho persino fatto cose illegali per scoprire qualcosa su di lui e…- affondò il viso tra le mani -È così stupido, così stupido. Dirlo ad alta voce peggiora solo la mia situazione.-

Una mano si appoggiò sul suo avambraccio e fece pressione per fargli abbassare entrambi gli arti. Blaine obbedì, lanciando a Kurt un’occhiata carica di preoccupazione: se gli avesse urlato di non farsi più vedere perché era uno psicopatico, non l’avrebbe biasimato; ma Kurt si limitò a scuotere la testa e a fargli cenno di continuare.

-Ho… deciso di archiviare la faccenda dopo aver fatto una cosa veramente stupida.- arrossì, abbassando lo sguardo -Io sono… andato fino in Ohio.- si schiarì la voce, fissando insistentemente un punto davanti a sé.

-In Ohio?- domandò Kurt, stupito.

-Io… sì, io provengo dall’Ohio e sono stato lì per il mio compleanno e mentre ero lì… sono andato in una cittadina vicina, rischiando di perdere l’aereo, tra l’altro, perché pensavo… credevo che lui potesse essere collegato…- scosse la testa -È stato stupido. E strano. Perché a quell’indirizzo c’era un uomo con il nome del protagonista del primo racconto e io…- scosse la testa -Dio, devo averlo spaventato a morte.- intrecciò le dita delle mani, lasciandole penzolare tra le ginocchia dischiuse.

Il vento freddo della sera faceva rabbrividire entrambi, ma nessuno fece nessun gesto per cambiare le cose.

-Come ho detto, quando sono tornato ho deciso di mettere da parte tutto, mi ero reso già abbastanza ridicolo così, io e la mia sciocca cotta per uno scrittore sotto pseudonimo che… dio, non so nemmeno giustificare quello che ho fatto.-

Kurt appoggiò una mano sulla sua guancia e Blaine si voltò verso di lui, incrociando le sue iridi azzurre: -Sei troppo severo con te stesso, Blaine, non hai fatto del male a nessuno, ti sei solo… fatto trasportare dagli eventi.- sorrise leggermente -Succede.-

-Oggi ho ricevuto un ultimo racconto dopo mesi di silenzio.- confessò, incantato dai colori che si accavallavano negli occhi di Kurt -E io… mi sono sentito così strappato tra due pulsioni: raggiungerti e leggere, che per un momento…- scosse la testa, rompendo il contatto -È una cosa stupida e… e non vi sto paragonando. Non sto dicendo che preferisco lui a te perché non è così. È solo che… lui è qualcosa e tu sei qualcos’altro e io… sono un casino.- buttò la testa indietro, prima di rilasciare un lungo sospiro -Bene.- mormorò dopo qualche attimo di silenzio-Ora sai tutta la patetica storia e puoi dirmi tranquillamente che sono malato perché mi sono preso una cotta per uno scrittore misterioso che per quanto ne so potrebbe avere l’età di mio nonno solo leggendo i suoi racconti. Puoi… scappare se vuoi.-

Nulla si mosse per qualche secondo e se non avesse continuato a sentire il calore del corpo di Kurt contro il suo, le loro spalle che sfregavano l’una contro l’altra a ogni movimento, avrebbe pensato di averlo davvero spaventato a morte. Ma nessuno dei due aveva ancora mosso un dito per cambiare quella fase di stallo in cui si trovavano e Blaine era piuttosto sicuro che sarebbero morti congelati prima che succedesse qualsiasi cosa.

-Blaine?-

Blaine rimase immobile, lo sguardo perso verso il cielo nuvoloso: -Mh?-

-Guardami un secondo.-

Blaine si morse un labbro e si voltò in sua direzione, cercando di evitare il più possibile il contatto visivo. Kurt si avvicinò a lui e appoggiò un bacio delicato sul suo zigomo, senza dire nulla, senza preavviso. Un istante dopo era in piedi e Blaine dovette torcere indietro il collo per avere una visione della sua figura che saliva le scalette con passi rapidi, raggiungendo il portoncino. Si voltò all’ultimo, la chiave nella toppa: -Prenditi del tempo per fare chiarezza.- disse con dolcezza, un’espressione totalmente serena dipinta in volto, come se non fosse stato nemmeno lontanamente toccato dalle dichiarazioni di Blaine -A volte le risposte sono proprio sotto il nostro naso.-

 

*

 

Quando Blaine si chiuse la porta della propria stanza dietro la schiena, dopo aver fatto estrema attenzione a non svegliare Wes, addormentato sul divano davanti ai titoli di coda di Star Wars, lo sguardo gli cadde immediatamente sulla busta mezza stracciata che giaceva nel cestino della spazzatura sotto la scrivania. Sospirò, avvicinandosi e raccogliendola; la lisciò tra le dita, ripensando alle parole di Kurt.

-D’accordo, signor Quillon. Domattina l’ultima battaglia.-

Appoggiò il racconto sul comodino e iniziò a prepararsi per la notte.

 

*

 

NICKNAMES

_di Ealdwine Quillon_

 

 

Tornando a casa, Judy prendeva l’autobus ogni giorno sempre alla stessa ora, saliva sempre alla stessa fermata, ripiegava il passeggino e si sedeva con la piccola Lucy in braccio attendendo pazientemente che il veicolo percorresse i pochi chilometri che separavano l’asilo nido della piccola dalla loro villetta a schiera. Quel giorno non fece eccezione, Judy salì sull’autobus e si sedette di fronte a una signora del tutto simile a lei con un bimbetto che doveva avere l’età di Lucy seduto sulle sue ginocchia.

Judy sorrise brevemente e sistemò la bambina sulle proprie ginocchia, lasciando che lei si accoccolasse comodamente contro la sua spalla.

Poco dopo la partenza dell’autobus, il bambino iniziò a muoversi insofferente sulle gambe della giovane madre seduta di fronte a Judy, facendo dei versetti insoddisfatti e tendendo le braccine in avanti, in direzione di Lucy.

La bambina corrugò la fronte, guardandolo perplessa, come se non capisse cosa lui intendesse fare.

-Hey, tranquillo, Noah.- mormorò la madre dai capelli scuri, muovendo le ginocchia per farlo calmare.

Il bambino arricciò le labbra e abbassò le braccia, evidentemente deluso.

-Lo scusi, è sempre molto entusiasta di incontrare altri bambini.-

Judy sorrise: -Si figuri.- scostò alcune ciocche di capelli biondi e fini dalla fronte di Lucy, prima di chinarsi verso la borsa che portava e cavarne fuori un pupazzetto a forma di elefantino. Lucy emise un versetto gioioso e si allungò per afferrarlo, stringendolo tra le manine paffute. Un istante dopo, Noah si stava sporgendo di nuovo dalle braccia di sua madre, spingendosi disperatamente verso il peluche. Lucy lo osservò diffidente per qualche secondo, prima di cedere e decidere che la condivisione del giocattolo valeva lo sforzo di sporgersi a sua volta.

Judy e la mamma del piccolo Noah si scambiarono un’occhiata sorpresa mentre i due bambini tiravano e lanciavano urletti entusiasti al di sopra del giocattolo.

-Oh, pare che abbiano fatto amicizia.-

Judy sorrise divertita e annuì, osservando i bambini.

La loro fermata non tardò ad arrivare e quando Judy si alzò in piedi tenendo Lucy in braccio e afferrando il passeggino con la mano libera, Noah iniziò a piangere disperato, sporgendosi verso la sua nuova amica con così tanta decisione che sua madre fu costretta a passare entrambe le braccia intorno al suo corpicino in modo da trattenerlo.

Le due donne si scambiarono un saluto tra l’incredulo e l’intenerito e infine Judy e Lucy scesero dall’autobus.

 

_Cinque anni dopo…_

 

-Come stabilito dal decreto dell’imperatrice di tutti gli imperi, che sono io, ti nomino cavaliere, Noah Puckerman detto Puck!-

Lucy sollevò la spada di legno dalla spalla del bambino inginocchiato davanti a lei con una certa soddisfazione per poi osservarlo dall’alto della sua seggiolina di legno con un sorrisetto beffardo a dipingerle le piccole labbra rosee.

Noah aprì un occhio, incuriosito e rimase in ginocchio: -Puck? Perché Puck?-

Lucy scrollò le spalle: -La mamma mi ha raccontato una storia, si chiama  _Sogno di una notte di mezza estate_  e c’è un folletto che si chiama Puck che è uguale a te.-

-Io non sono un folletto, sono un cavaliere!- protestò il bambino, piegando indietro la testa per poterla guardare meglio.

-Lo so, ma Puck rimane o niente inves… investitura!- ribatté Lucy, incrociando le braccia al petto

Noah sbuffò e si alzò in piedi, soddisfatto e prese la spada dalle sue mani: -E va bene principessa, ora…-

-Imperatrice.-

-Giusto. Quello che è. Ora posso andare a uccidere il drago?- domandò, impaziente, occhieggiando l’enorme pignatta a forma di unicorno che avevano scovato dentro al capanno del giardino.

Lucy avrebbe compiuto sei anni un paio di giorni dopo e la scoperta della pentolaccia per la festa era stata compiuta soltanto un paio di ore prima. La sorella maggiore di Lucy, Frannie, che aveva il compito di controllare i bambini per un paio d’ore mentre i genitori di Lucy non c’erano, era scomparsa nella sua stanza con un ragazzo dieci minuti dopo l’uscita di scena di Judy, così Lucy e Noah si erano ritrovati tutti soli nella grande casa.

Esplorarla da cima a fondo era stata la diretta conseguenza.

-Sì.- concesse Lucy, osservandolo un po’ preoccupata prima di aggiungere un angosciato -Stai attento a non rovinarla, però, se no mamma mi ammazza.-

-Non ti preoccupare, imperatrice! Ti porterò il drago!- esclamò Puck prima di lanciarsi senza troppa cura sulla pignatta che avevano trascinato nei pressi dell’altalena.

Lucy saltò giù dalla sedia e tirò su il lungo vestito azzurro rubato dall’armadio di sua madre per non inciamparvi sopra e raggiunse Noah barcollando leggermente: -Aspetta! Voglio essere una imperatrice guerriera!-

-Ma sono io il cavaliere!- protestò il bambino, stringendo più forte la presa sulla spada di legno.

-E io sono l’imperatrice guerriera!- ribatté Lucy, afferrando l’unicorno di cartone per il corno rosa ricoperto di brillantini –Io tengo fermo il drago!- aggiunse, determinata.

Puck girò gli occhi e borbottò qualcosa che assomigliava terribilmente a un “femmine” ringhiato tra i denti prima di pugnalare per finta la pignatta, attento a non strappare nessuna stella filante o lustrino.

Fu a quel punto che Lucy emise un urlo e si accasciò per terra, tenendosi un braccio con la mano. Noah le fu subito accanto, perplesso: -Ti sei fatta male?-

-Oh, ser Puck, il perfido drago mi ha bruciata prima che voi poteste ucciderlo!- esclamò drammaticamente, rotolando di qua e di là e lasciando che i suoi capelli biondi si spargessero sull’erba, sfuggendo dalla coda di cavallo.

-Fatevi curare imperatrice!- ribatté lui, prendendo la sua mano nella propria e tirando su la manica –Ugh che bruciatura!-

-Dovete darmi un bacio.- dichiarò, decisa.

-Cosa?!- esclamò Puck schifato lasciandola e facendo un balzo indietro.

Lucy si tirò seduta, le sopracciglia aggrottate: -La mia mamma fa così quando mi faccio male. Un bacio e passa tutto.- insistette, saccente.

Puck girò gli occhi, riavvicinandosi diffidente e sporgendosi in avanti, gli occhi serrati e le labbra spinte in fuori come se dovesse soffiare su delle candeline immaginarie. Quando incontrò la guancia paffuta della bambina vi lasciò un bacio umidiccio e rumoroso. Lucy emise un versetto disgustato, passandosi una mano sulla guancia: -Sei tutto bavoso, Puck!- protestò, asciugandosi sul vestito azzurro di sua mamma, ormai irrimediabilmente rovinato dall’erba e dal terriccio –Non li voglio più i tuoi baci!-

Noah sbuffò, dando un calcetto alla pentolaccia prima di lasciarsi cadere di schiena accanto a lei: -Okay.-

-Non capisco come facciano a piacere tanto a Frannie. Lei e Tony non fanno che baciarsi.-

Lui si strinse nelle spalle, lanciandole un’occhiata di sbieco: -Bah, sono cose da grandi, magari un giorno anche a te piacerà sbaciucchiarti qualcuno. E magari Tony non è umido.-

Lucy fece una smorfia poco convinta: -I maschi sono tutti umidicci.-

-Vabbè, ‘tanto non ti bacio più, mi fanno schifo anche a me i baci. Sono cose da femminucce.-

Lei gli pungolò un fianco: -Io non sono una femminuccia, ti ho aiutato a uccidere il drago.-

-Be’ perché tu sei la regina guerriera.-

-Imperatrice.-

-Regina è più bello. Anzi, se tu puoi chiamarmi Puck quando sono un cavaliere anche tu dovresti avere un altro nome. La regina delle regine.-

Lucy aggrottò le sopracciglia: -Dobbiamo pensarci e poi scriverlo da qualche parte.-

 

L’illuminazione per il soprannome adatto a Lucy venne a Noah due giorni dopo, al compleanno, mentre la osservava danzare nel suo nuovo vestitino tutto frizzi e lazzi corredato da una corona d’oro e pietre preziose appoggiata in cima ai suoi capelli chiari. Quando però venne spinto da Brandon, un suo compagno di asilo che gli urlò anche di muoversi e correre dietro al pallone e di smetterla di guardare incantato Lucy, decise che era meglio tenerlo per sé finché non fosse rimasto da solo con la sua amica.

L’occasione si presentò la sera stessa, quando tutti gli invitati erano tornati a casa e Noah era rimasto per cena, su invito della signora Judy perché sua mamma usciva tardi dal lavoro e non poteva esserci prima di un paio d’ore.

Noah e Lucy erano in camera della bambina, impegnati a osservare con occhio critico i regali appena ricevuti.

-Lucy?-

-Sì?- domandò lei, giocando distrattamente con le tazzine del piccolo servizio da tè che le aveva regalato sua zia Molly.

-Posso giocare?- domandò, affondando le mani nelle tasche e calciando il vuoto.

-Ma a te non ti piace giocare all’ora del tè.-

Noah si sedette davanti a lei, spodestando un peluche a forma di orso gigante che stava partecipando al tea party di Lucy e afferrando la piccola zuccheriera: -Nah, ho sempre desiderato un servizio da tè.- mentì, versando due cucchiaini di immaginario zucchero nel suo immaginario tè.

-Non è vero.- replicò Lucy petulante.

-Sì invece, è che è un segreto, non lo dico agli altri maschi.- scrollò le spalle evitando accuratamente lo sguardo indagatore della bambina -Ho trovato il nome per te, comunque, dobbiamo scrivere il documento ufficiale.-

Lucy si voltò in sua direzione, sbattendo le palpebre sorpresa, poi annuì e saltò giù dalla seggiolina, aprendo uno dei cassetti e cavandone un foglio di carta colorata e un paio di matite.

-Faccio io.- dichiarò Noah, lanciandosi per terra con tutto il materiale e iniziando a tracciare lettere insicure, ripetendole a voce alta come gli avevano insegnato le maestre: -I-O… N-O-A-H…-

-L’ _acca_  è storta.-

-Shh.-

-S-O-N-O… Cavaliere ha la  _cappa_  o la  _ci_?-

-La ci, stupido!- replicò Lucy, strappandogli la matita di mano e scrivendo la parola con molta più sicurezza di quanta ne avesse lui.

-S-E-R P-U-C-K.-

-Bravo.-

-Mh. D-E-L-L-A I-M…- il bambino arrossì, fermandosi, senza sapere bene che lettera andasse dopo, cercò di contare con le dita recitando a bassa voce l’alfabeto per non farsi sentire da Lucy ma lei sorrise e gli prese più gentilmente la matita di mano, finendo di scrivere la parola: -Che nome hai scelto?- chiese poi, quasi timidamente.

Puck sollevò un angolo della bocca, prima di scriverlo con decisione.

-Quinn?- domandò lei, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

-Sì,  _Regina_  delle regine.-

-Oh, Puck, ma non si scrive così!- replicò lei, nascondendo un sorriso dietro la manina –Si scrive Q-U-E-E-N.- aggiunse, facendo lo spelling.

Noah abbassò lo sguardo, arrossendo fino alla punta delle orecchie: non sarebbe mai stato all’altezza di Lucy, quando fossero andati a scuola l’anno dopo, e lei non gli avrebbe voluto più bene: -Scusa.- biascicò, desiderando improvvisamente di trovarsi altrove.

-Ma mi piace di più così.- dichiarò Lucy, prendendo lo scotch e strappandone due pezzetti, prima di attaccare il foglio alla bacheca sopra la sua scrivania -Quinn e Puck. Suona bene.-

-Davvero?-

-Davvero.-  
  


*

 

Quinn.

 

_-Ho sempre desiderato un servizio da tè vero per i miei party.-_

_-Non è vero.-_

_-Sì, invece. Sai, sembra sciocco detto così, ma è davvero un segreto prezioso per me. Magari un giorno ti racconterò tutta la storia.-_

_-Magari un giorno la scoprirò da solo.-_

 

Blaine boccheggiò, lasciando che i fogli scivolassero a terra, cadendo disordinatamente in ordine sparso. Non era possibile.

 

_-Non mi occupo io delle consegne normalmente, figuriamoci, non ho nemmeno la minima competenza per farlo e questo… questo_ Puckerman _vuole insegnarmi a fare un lavoro che non ho nessuna intenzione di imparare. Dovrebbe parlarci Quinn, non io. Chissà, magari sarebbe la volta buona che si trovi un uomo, ieri era più acida di uno yogurt andato a male.-_

 

Si liberò delle coperte aggrovigliate intorno alle sue gambe e barcollò fino alla porta, spalancandola e precipitandosi in corridoio, afferrò i tre fascicoli accuratamente sistemati nella libreria e tornò in camera, passando una mano sulla scrivania per fare spazio e facendo cadere a terra una confezione finita di chewing gum, una tazza che Cooper gli aveva comprato a Tokyo secoli prima e altri fogli e matite non meglio identificati. Prese in mano il primo racconto e lo sfogliò con veemenza, rischiando di strappare i fogli già duramente provati da letture e riletture.

 

Finn si perse l’altra parte della frase, perché i suoi occhi caddero troppo in basso… alla ricerca della targhetta del nome, ovviamente.  _Ovviamente_.

-Rachel.-

 

_-Lascia che mi presenti, io sono R- -_

_-Tesoro, non è il tuo telefono che suona questo?-_

 

_-Voglio dire… non è la mia ragazza o qualcosa del genere, sul serio; R-_ lei _è la mia coinquilina.-_

 

Blaine si aggrappò al bordo della sedia: non era certo che le gambe avrebbero retto.

 

_-Hai sempre abitato qui?-_

_-Più o meno, una quindicina d’anni, da quando mia madre e il padre di mio fratello si sono sposati. Poi dopo il college sono andato a vivere per conto mio.-_

_-Fratello?-_

_-Sì, ma non si chiama Eald e nemmeno Quillon e non è mai stato uno scrittore. Sai, era un asso in matematica. Anche se il suo lavoro…-_

 

Non poteva essere, la risposta non poteva essere quella, non poteva essere  _lui_. Eppure ogni cosa, ogni singola cosa combaciava, ogni dettaglio, ogni particolare, era come se fosse sempre stato davanti ai suoi occhi e non l’avesse mai visto davvero.

D’un tratto gli tornò in mente il biglietto da visita che Finn gli aveva dato e che lui non aveva degnato di uno sguardo. Spalancò l’armadio con così tanta forza da rischiare di rimanere con l’anta in mano e strappò la giacca invernale dalla sua gruccia come se gli avesse fatto un affronto personale. Affondò una mano nella tasca intera e tirò fuori il cartoncino leggermente sgualcito.

Al centro, in un anonimo carattere da stampa c’era scritto:

HUMMEL TIRES&LUBE

Blaine per poco non scoppiò a ridere e a piangere contemporaneamente per l’assurdità della situazione.

 

_Everyday_

_Everyday_

_Everyday I write the book_

 

Blaine cavò dalle loro fascette gli altri due racconti e raccolse il quarto da terra, li appoggiò uno accanto all’altro sulla scrivania, le prime pagine l’una accanto all’altra.

Ed eccola la risposta, proprio sotto ai suoi occhi.  
  
 **K** ate

**U** na

**R** acconti

**T** ornando

K-U-R-T _._ Kurt _._

_Kurt._

 

_-A volte le risposte sono proprio sotto il nostro naso.-_

 

Blaine non sapeva come sentirsi. Rimase immobile per lunghissimi istanti, i racconti di fronte a lui e una serie di sentimenti che si accavallavano nel suo cuore.

Aveva passato mesi e mesi a domandarsi chi fosse Ealdwine e perché si comportasse così nei suoi confronti; lunghi, lunghissimi mesi in cui era stato ossessionato da lui, dallo scoprire la sua identità, dal capire come avesse fatto a stregarlo in quel modo solo grazie a un plico di fogli scritti in carattere da stampa. Si era domandato perché avesse scelto proprio lui, cosa ci fosse di speciale in un semplice impiegato di una casa editrice qualsiasi. Non era riuscito a darsi una risposta e la cosa più assurda era che ora che sapeva chi fosse in realtà, continuava a non riuscire a darsela. Perché lui e Kurt erano amici – erano qualcosa di più, si avviavano ad esserlo – e allora perché ricorrere all’espediente dei racconti?

Una volta Blaine aveva domandato a Kurt perché, secondo lui, l’uomo sentiva quell’intrinseco bisogno di scrivere e di creare su carta. Kurt aveva sorriso e aveva risposto che scrivere era insito nell’essere umano come il desiderio stesso di dare un senso alla propria esistenza, scrivere permetteva all’uomo di creare realtà, mondi, universi.

_Scrivere permette di avvicinarsi all’Assoluto, Blaine. E’ quello che abbiamo di più vicino a essere be’… Dio._

Blaine si chiese se quei racconti fossero per Kurt un modo per creare la propria realtà e il proprio mondo. Si chiese se fosse tramite essi che Kurt si apriva sul serio a qualcuno, abbandonava la maschera e mostrava se stesso. Giunse alla conclusione che voleva scoprire tutto quello che ancora non conosceva, nonostante mesi di chiacchiere e risate e tempo speso insieme. Si era sbagliato di grosso quando aveva creduto di aver svelato quel mistero che era Kurt, non ci era nemmeno andato vicino. Ma aveva un lasciapassare, adesso, la prova che Kurt voleva che lui sbirciasse nella sua esistenza.

Sorrise, accarezzando i racconti, prima di raccoglierli in braccio: il mondo di Kurt era un bel mondo, decise, un mondo che valeva la pena di essere creato e Blaine voleva disperatamente farne parte.

Corse. Non era certo di aver mai corso così tanto in tutta la sua vita, non con il cappotto buttato sopra un paio di jeans messi a caso e ancora la maglietta del pigiama, almeno. Si catapultò in strada e per poco non si fece investire dal taxi che stava cercando di fermare. Visse un viaggio di inferno, ripetendo cinquanta volte al tassista di fare il più veloce possibile e passando da un costante stato di ansia e iperattività a uno di depressione.

Stringeva i racconti tra le mani, i fogli in disordine, macchiati di matita colorata, caffè e tutto quello che aveva passato in quei mesi.

Rivisse tutto, neanche stesse precipitando da un burrone per schiantarsi su degli scogli aguzzi, anche se era quello che stava provando. Forse la storia del rivedere l’interezza della propria vita scorrere davanti agli occhi valeva per tutti i momenti di svolta, anche se quello che stava passando davanti alle iridi d’ambra di Blaine era l’intera vicenda, ogni momento, ogni indizio che aveva avuto davanti agli occhi per settimane e non aveva colto. Come aveva potuto essere così stupido?

Lasciò decisamente troppe banconote di mancia al tassista e si scapicollò fuori dall’autovettura, percorrendo gli scalini a due a due. Il portoncino era aperto. Blaine percorse le scale a rotta di collo finché non trovò il pianerottolo con il cognome giusto scritto sotto il campanello. Si attaccò al pulsante.

Quando Kurt aprì la porta, avvolto in una magnifica vestaglia blu scuro, Blaine sentì il respiro impigliarsi nella propria gola; boccheggiò, sbattendo le palpebre, mentre vedeva varie espressioni avvicendarsi sul viso di Kurt, prima lo stupore, poi la confusione, infine, la consapevolezza, nel momento in cui le sue iridi cerulee individuarono i fogli che stringeva in mano.

Kurt sapeva e Blaine sapeva ed entrambi non riuscivano a distogliere lo sguardo l’uno dall’altro, come se quel momento fosse troppo  _giusto_  per essere spezzato.

Infine, Blaine sentì tutta l’agitazione, l’ansia, l’emozione crollare in un colpo solo e tutto il peso dei sentimenti contrastanti che aveva provato in quei mesi sembrò scivolare dalle sue spalle. Esplose in una via di mezzo tra una risata e un singhiozzo e tese una mano verso Kurt, appoggiandola delicatamente sulla sua guancia. Lui non si tirò indietro, ma gli rivolse un timido sorriso, piegando la testa, godendosi le dolci carezze del suo pollice contro lo zigomo.

Blaine non poté far altro che sorridere di rimando, il cuore che batteva furiosamente nel suo petto; e dalle sue labbra scivolarono le parole più perfette che potesse trovare, l’unica frase che avrebbe mai potuto pronunciare, come se fosse  _scritto_  che avrebbe dovuto usare proprio quelle esatte sillabe, una dietro l’altra.

_-Oh, eccoti qui. Ti sto cercando da una vita.-_

Kurt si morse un labbro e afferrò il suo polso, tirandolo all’interno. Blaine non avrebbe potuto dire se fosse grande o piccolo, arredato con mobili moderni o antichi, un loft o un appartamento, perché la sua attenzione venne catalizzata tutta dal plico di fogli appoggiato al centro del tavolo. Allungò una mano, tremante e sfiorò la carta che aveva imparato a conoscere bene, il titolo dell’ultimo racconto spiccava come sempre al centro della prima pagina:

KURT & BLAINE

Risucchiò le labbra tra i denti e sollevò il foglio, sotto, la pagina con il numero due era completamente bianca e così la tre, la quattro, la cinque,  _tutte_. Sollevò un angolo della bocca e si voltò verso Kurt.

-Immagino che questo potremmo scriverlo insieme.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> E siamo giunti all'ultimo capitolo. Spero che vi sia piaciuto.  
> *si inchina*  
> Manca ancora un epiloghetto perché immagino vogliate sappiare come finisce la storia, no? ;)   
> Vi mando un bacio e vi ringrazio per l'affetto,  
> Ginny


	9. Epilogo

_Epilogo_

 

Le labbra di Kurt sapevano di caffè.

Blaine non gli avrebbe mai associato quel sapore, avrebbe scommesso sulla menta o su qualcosa di fruttato, magari un po’ aspro, ma non il caffè. A posteriori, in realtà, probabilmente era ciò che più gli si addiceva. Mentre lo baciava, lentamente, assaporando ogni respiro, ogni battito di ciglia, Blaine si rendeva conto che caffè è il primo gusto che si associa a uno scrittore. E quello era Kurt. Uno scrittore. Uno scrittore così abile da averlo tratto nella sua rete per tutti quei mesi senza mai lasciarlo andare, tenendosi nascosto dietro il velo semitrasparente delle sue pagine.

Blaine si domandò se avrebbe dovuto essere arrabbiato con lui, per averlo giocato per tutto quel tempo, ma dentro di sé, nel profondo, non riusciva a sentire un pizzico di sentimento negativo nei suoi confronti: era come se le cose fossero destinate a iniziare, svilupparsi e concludersi in quel modo, non c’era un’altra opzione, come se la loro storia fosse stata  _scritta_. Ed era una sensazione straordinariamente buffa, perché i fogli del loro racconto – i fogli della loro  _vita_  – erano ancora sul tavolo della cucina, intonsi.

Tra un bacio e l’altro parlarono.

Blaine pose domande e ricevette risposte che non avrebbe mai creduto possibili.

Kurt gli disse sorridendo di come avesse temuto di essere scoperto quando l’aveva incontrato insieme a Rachel in quel caffè, la stessa Rachel di cui Blaine aveva appena letto e che doveva per forza essere stata impressa nella sua memoria –  _Molto modesto, signor Hummel_  – e di come avesse iniziato tutto quasi per divertimento, per vedere come quel nuovo assunto così carino avrebbe reagito, se sarebbe stato al gioco o se avrebbe gettato via il tutto. Se sarebbe stato  _degno_ , in un certo senso, pensò Blaine, degno delle sue parole e della sua attenzione e della sua amicizia e di quel qualcosa in più che era chiaro e lampante si stava sviluppando tra di loro. Kurt gli mostrò una fotografia nella quale Blaine riconobbe i Burt e Carole che aveva incontrato in una tenuta inglese di un secolo prima e li presentò come i suoi genitori. E poi venne il momento più inaspettato, il momento più assurdo e incredibile e che gli fece sussurrare  _mio dio questo è il destino, è questo ciò di cui parlano, esiste_.

-Quando mi hai parlato di questa hacker un po’ svitata non ho avuto dubbi. Era lei. Doveva essere lei, non poteva che esserlo. La conosco da quando eravamo due bambini, non poteva essere altri che Brittany, non esiste nessuno al mondo con quella personalità. C’era una parte di me che voleva che tu sapessi, ero certo che se l’avessi messa nella storia, se ti avessi fatto consegnare il racconto da una delle protagoniste in persona, da  _Santana_ , tu avresti capito.-

-E invece sono più duro di comprendonio di quanto credi.-

-Oh be’, penso che ti terrò così.-

Rimasero insieme per il resto della giornata, parlando e domandandosi se le coppie che Kurt aveva inventato sarebbero mai andate in porto. Blaine propose di organizzare tre appuntamenti al buio, Kurt rispose che per un po’ si sarebbe occupato di una sola storia. La loro.

 

*

 

Rachel e Finn si incontrarono un pomeriggio di novembre, circa sei settimane dopo: i due si scontrarono davanti al portoncino del palazzo dove abitavano Kurt e Rachel in un tripudio di scuse e ombrelli giallo canarino volanti. Si sorrisero ed entrarono insieme.

Brittany venne accompagnata da Blaine nella caffetteria dove Santana lavorava, nonostante Kurt avesse girato gli occhi e scherzato dicendo che non poteva pensare che quello che lui scriveva sarebbe diventato reale. Santana aveva sollevato un angolo della bocca guardando i suoi codini e i suoi fermacapelli a forma di gattini e aveva disegnato un musetto felino nella schiuma del suo cappuccino, appoggiando il coperchio di plastica accanto, senza chiuderlo.

Puck e Quinn fecero tutto da soli, a dire il vero, e Blaine rimase a bocca aperta quando vide Tina entrare nel suo ufficio con una mano sugli occhi balbettando che sarebbe stata licenziata in tronco nei successivi venticinque secondi perché aveva appena aperto la porta dell’ufficio di Quinn senza permesso e l’aveva sorpresa a baciare con evidente ardimento un bad boy con la cresta e la giacca di pelle.

Kurt e Blaine… be’, Kurt e Blaine scrissero la loro storia, la scrissero davvero, con carta e penna e una vecchia macchina da scrivere. La scrissero per settimane, mesi, anni. La scrissero e la vissero al cento per cento, l’uno accanto all’altro.

E non tracciarono mai la parola  _fine_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E siamo giunti alla fine di questa piccola avventura.  
> Che dire? Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene e le coppie di Kurt si sono tutte realizzate! ;)  
> Voglio ringraziare Riccardo, il mio migliore amico, che ha betato la fanfiction con solerzia e dedizione, Eleonora, che le ha voluto bene, Federica e Marta.  
> Voglio ringraziare i miei amici, che mi sostengono e sopportano/supportano.  
> Voglio ringraziare voi, che avete seguito la storia con passione e che mi fate sempre sorridere a ogni visita, commento et similia.  
> E' sempre un po' triste mettere la parola fine a una storia, soprattutto se è una long, perché è come vedere un bimbetto iniziare a camminare da solo e andare a esplorare il mondo. *comesonopoetica*  
> Che dire, ci vedremo relativamente presto, perché ho una OS Klaine già pronta nelle mie cartelle, ma che aspetterò un po' a pubblicare, perché è un po' strana, un po' particolare e non voglio che gli altri bambini la prendano in giro u.u . Diciamo che arriverà sicuramente dopo il 22 luglio, quando tornerò da Londra (se tornerò viva, visto che andrò alla G4).  
> Vi ringrazio ancora per tutto e auguro ventidue piacevoli giorni alle persone che non mi seguono in pagina e che quindi sentono meno news da parte mia (lucky them!).  
> Un bacio a tutti,  
> Ginny


End file.
